The Multiple Seasons Approximation
by lennyxperaltiago
Summary: Sheldon and Amy experience with married life, Leonard and Penny make a life-changing action, Howard and Bernadette struggle with their kids and Raj wants to settle down. -EPISODE 46/ EPISODE 22 IS UP!- (LAST CHAPTER!)
1. The Vows Conundrum

**_This story is based like a season of The Big Bang Theory. (But you would know what story it is based off... right?)_**

Episode 1 - The Vows Conundrum

Sheldon and Amy have said their vows and are officially married, while Leonard and Penny are keeping a secret until it's all over.

Amy placed her hand out in front of her new husband and used her finger to tell him to dance. He shook his head in response and folded his arms across his chest. Leonard sneakily approached his friend from behind and pushed him forward. He lunged toward the floor. Putting his hand out to stop him from hitting his head on the hard tile floor. He looked up to see Leonard laughing in hysterics behind the chair.

Sheldon stood up and wiped down his rental tuxedo trousers, adamant on returning them the way they came to him. Amy dragged him by the back of his blazer on to the dance floor, where he danced for a short amount of time, which after he refused to both sit down and dance. It wasn't long before Amy asked him to dance again,

"I've done the first dance and extra. I'm done."

"Oh come on. Are you scared? She laughed,

"No, I just refuse to endure in social interactions that might cause me to look embarrassing."

Leonard saw his friend being awkward from the other side of the room and decided to help again, it was his duty. He was the Best Man. He walked up to him and Sheldon crossed his arms across his chest faster than the elements were created,

"You won't push me over again," He stubbornly stammered,

"I wasn't going to," Leonard insisted

"Then what do you want?" He sighed, uncrossing his arms,

"Amy is the love of your life, right?"

"Yes, she is." He smiled, glancing over at Amy,

"Then you will do anything to make her happy..."

Sheldon stood against the wall in silence for a moment, before muttering under his breathe. Leonard turned as he saw Sheldon take Amy's hand and walked into the dance floor.

He happily walked back over to his wife and smiled at her. She looked back over with a mix of proudness and a slither of embarrassment and she didn't even know why.

"That was hot," She smiled as he took her hand,

"Well, I've known Sheldon sixteen years, if I couldn't take care of him then, I'd be technically screwed," He laughed,

"Getting less hot..." She sighed

Leonard lead Penny on to the dance floor, and were quickly interrupted by the tiny flower girl. Bernadette grabbed her three-year-old daughter and took her over to Amy's second cousins, Sophie and Cassie.

"So," Leonard started, twirling Penny under his arm, "When this is all over. We tell everyone."

"Yeah. That's what we agreed. But not until Sheldon and Amy get back from the honeymoon."

"I still can't believe Sheldon is getting on a plane to England," He smiled

"Well, it's because someone pointed out that they have moved the Doctor Who experience back to London..."

* * *

Howard was standing next to his wife and was hold his twenty-two-month-old son. They were both laughing at Sheldon attempting to dance along with the beat.

"I'm glad, Sheldon didn't disappear before the wedding," Howard sighed with relief,

"And when they were doing their vows..."

"It looked like he was going to either, throw up or make a run for the door!"

"But... He struck through," Bernadette smiled,

She then noticed, in the very corner of her eye, that Halley was misbehaving. She almost had to run up to her to catch up.

When Reuben noticed that his mother had ran off, he started fussing and forcefully slid down his father's side and ran after his mother. A man, dressed very smartly, caught the adamant almost two-year-old before he ran into the low table in front him. Howard wasn't that far behind him.

"Thanks," He smiled, taking Reuben out of the guys arms, "Its hard looking after this little guy and his older sister. You need one eye on her and one eye on him.."

"That's fine. My younger sister has an eight-year-old," He smiled,

"So, how do you know the bride or groom?" Howard asked politely,

"Raj caught her.." Bernadette interrupted,

"Oh, okay. What went on?"

"Oh, Sophie took her bunch of flowers and Halley was, Halley, and chased after her." She sighed,

"Sorry, you were going to say..." Howard laughed, looking back over at the guy as Halley jumped over to him,

"Oh, I'm related to the groom. I'm actually his older brother, George." He smiled in a rich Texan accent, "And aren't you just the cutest little flower girl?"

Halley looked up at George and hid at her father's legs,

"George, this is my daughter, Halley,"

"Oh, Sheldon used to talk about a scientist with the name Halley, growing up."

"Yes, that's where we got the name from. After Halley's Comet,"

"I feel like you're saying Halley a lot," Bernadette smiled,

"Yeah, we are..." Howard sighed,

* * *

"Yes, Sheldon, we will not forget to water your stupid Avocado plant every two days," Penny sighed, trying to edge her neighbors down the stairs,

Sheldon gave Penny the spare apartment key to their place across the hall. Amy hugged goodbye to her friends as Sheldon stood there awkwardly.

"Have a great trip," Leonard smiled, edging his way closer into the apartment, "Enjoy the sightseeing in London. I hear it is a great place to tour,"

Penny pulled him back out as she waved the newlyweds down the stairs, encouraging her husband to join in,

"Why... Just why, do you edge your way back into the apartment when they are just about to leave?" Penny complained, shutting the door behind them as they both trailed into the apartment.


	2. The Scab Identification

Episode 2 - The Scab Identification

Halley came home from Raj's apartment with a scab on her knee that she won't stop itching, while Sheldon and Amy's flight home when terrible.

"Howie, have you tided the living room? Raj will be here with the kids soon," Bernadette called from the kitchen.

Howard looked around the living room and saw the mess that he and Stuart made when building his giant Lego Batman.

"Umm... Yes," He lied, quickly pausing the game and pouncing down from the couch to pick up all the extra, loose bricks lying under the table

Bernadette sliently walked into the living room to find her husband panicking and crawling around the floor.

"You look like Reuben when he tried that lemon," She joked, as he swung his head up, almost hitting the top of his head on the couch.

She laughed at him as he sarcastically smirked under his breath.

* * *

"Thanks Raj," Howard called out the door as he waved his best friend waved goodbye to his godchildren.

Howard slammed the door shut as Raj drove down the street. Halley ran past her brother in the hallway on ther way to the living room.

Reuben ran through and stood in front of his father. The young boy tagged him and ran away. It took Howard a moment to realize what his son mean, but after a quick awkward silence, he ran after him. He grabbed him and lounged toward the couch. Halley ran past and jumped on Howard's knee, for him to jump up in surprise.

They all sat up after a hysterical giggle session after Halley started complaining about her knee. She confidently lifted her trouser leg to reveal a very thin tibia and kneecap. Howard briefly noticed that she had a minor scab on her knee.

"Well don't scratch it, you really don't want to make that worse." Howard explained as his daughter looked at him with an awful expression.

* * *

Amy stormed through their apartment after two weeks in London. Sheldon wasn't far behind her.

"You were fine on the flight there. Why not on the way back?" She yelled,

"Well, I would like to raise two points. First the plane was a day flight, and you know how much I hate those. And second, that baby in the seat behind me obviously didn't want to sleep."

"To be completely honest, that baby was probably the adult in that situation!"

"Now don't you think that is a little disrespectful?"

"Don't you think you were a little disrespectful to the mother of the crying baby?"

"First, that baby wasn't crying. It was screaming for dear life,"

"You'll be screaming for dear life in a minute," She muttered, slamming the luggage bags into the couch.

"Is that a metaphor?" She asked, raising an eyebrow,

"No!" Amy yelled.

She glared at Sheldon before storming out, slamming the door behind her. She forcefully banged on the door across the hall. Penny greeted her friend, who slid right next to her through the door and begged for her to close it.

Leonard came out of the bathroom and could tell Amy was upset. He quickly walked over the hall and knocked obnoxiously,

 _Knock, Knock, Knock,_ Sheldon!

 _Knock, Knock, Knock,_ Sheldon!

 _Knock, Knock, Knock,_ Sheldon!

His ex-roommate opened the door with a perky grin. He then did a sarcastic laugh and invited him in.

Two minutes later, Leonard returned into the apartment with Sheldon sulking behind him.

"What do you have to say?" Leonard asked, sitting next to his wife,

Sheldon walked over to Amy and tried to exchange a smile with her but all he got in return was the very angry face he dreaded.

"Amy, I am truly sorry about my behavior in the plane. It was irrational and insensitive and probably made you feel embarrassed. I am admitting my mistake. Can you please let this one slide?"

Amy sat there for a moment before forgiving him. She gave him a hug and to her surprise, he didn't want to let go. He took her hand and walked back to their apartment to do what he was saying _'Put away the clean laundry that they didn't use..'_ And both Leonard and Penny didn't know if he was speaking slang, or the truth.

"Okay Halley, this should help." Bernadette sighed as she leant a cold washcloth against she daughters leg.

"Thank you," She mumbled.

Reuben grabbed his mothers attention by babbling and pulling down on her shirt. Yet at the age of almost two-years old, Reuben had hardly ever spoken. He had said his first word, which was ' _Ball.'_ But now everything was classed as _'Ball.'_ Howard and Bernadette were lucky is he corrected himself and said the correct word.

Bernadette turned to ask her young son what he needed. She looked over at the fridge as he was determined on getting something from it and saw in the very corner of her eye, that Halley had taken the washcloth away from her knee and that she was scratching it again.

"Halley, what did I tell you? Don't take it off!"

"But it hurts," The young girl insisted.

"Honey, you can't take off the washcloth, even if it does itch. It will he- Wait, did you say it hurts?"

"Yeah, it hurts bad."

Bernadette took a second glance and called in her husband. Instead of fighting on why he had to come in, he did what he was told. He heard the panic in her voice.

"You called..." He smiled, poking his head through the door, which Reuben found hilarious.

"Look at this," She squeaked.

Howard looked down at his wife, and then down at his daughters knee,

"Grab some ointment.." He said,

"Why?" She panicked,

"Cause that ain't no scab,"

Bernadette looked at her husband in pure horror.

"Well what is it?"

"That is a pretty bad Spider bite," He sighed, "Ointment,"

Bernadette rushed over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed the ointment, giving it to her husband.

* * *

Everyone was over at Leonard and Penny's apartment. Halley was playing on Raj's phone whilst Reuben was occupied on his father's lap.

Sheldon was sat in his usual spot on the couch, with Amy next to him. Howard was sat on the arm of the couch and Bernadette was next to Amy. Leonard and Penny were in their usual places while Raj was sat in Leonard's office chair.

"Hey, we need to show you guys something, now that we are all here," Penny smiled, as Leonard looked up at her.

"What?" Howard asked, bopping his leg up and down in case Reuben began moaning,

"But you're going to have to wait until October to see..." Leonard finished as he jumped up and skipped toward the fridge.

Bernadette and Howard were the first to understand what they meant, and Sheldon being the last.

"Sheldon?" Amy said, waving her hand in front of his face to get his attention back into earth,

"Yes,"

"Do you know what they meant?"

"Do you know who meant what?" He sighed, looking around the room,

"Unbelievable.." Raj moaned, rolling his eyes at his friend.


	3. The Communication Attenuation

Episode 3 - The Communication Attenuation

Sheldon has trouble communicating with Leonard and Penny after the gang finds out they are expecting.

* * *

"Sheldon, you've got Cheerios for breakfast cause we don't have any Fruit Loops. And I was going to give you Fruit Loops because we don't have any Oatmeal." Amy called as her husband walked cautiously into the kitchen.

"Oh, Okay." He sighed, taking the bowl and walking over to the table.

Amy took a second look of Sheldon. Something didn't seem right. She stood anxiously at the kitchen isle for a moment before collecting her cereal and joined him.

"Sheldon, are you feeling okay?" She asked,

"I'm fine, Amy." He sighed,

"It's just when your schedule is changed you usually kic-"

"I said I'm fine!" He rudely interrupted.

Amy stared at her husband for a brief moment before looking away. She kindly touched his hand, and he didn't flinch away. She smiled at him and he tried to smile back but failed horribly. She silently laughed as he tried to hide his embarrassment.

* * *

"Daddy..." Halley grinned from the backseat as Howard turned to face her.

"Yes, Halley,"

"Do I have to go to school?" She smiled

"You do. Why are you asking?"

Halley sat there in silence. Howard smiled at her as he got out of the car and walked over to her side. He opened the side door and Halley was quick to cover her eyes.

"I can't go into school today, the sun is hurting my eyes!" She lied, peering through the gaps in her fingers to make sure that he was looking,

"Halley, it's the end of February, and its cloudy. You're going to school."

She groaned loudly as Howard undid her buckle in her car seat. She jumped out of the car and made her father chase her into the school garden. She collapsed on the damp floor and moved in to the fetal position. Howard looked down at her and could see that she was smiling.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts,"

"Oh no." He laughed, "Well, then I guess you're not going to school today..."

Halley jumped up as Howard gasped.

"Busted!" He laughed as his eager daughter forced her arms down and sulked into school.

* * *

Sheldon joined Howard and Raj in the cafeteria at his usual lunchtime.

"Hey, where's Leonard?" Raj asked, looking around for him.

"Don't know, I haven't seen him." Sheldon sighed, putting his head down.

"Hey, the news about him is great, isn't it?" Raj grinned,

"Yeah, I'm happy for him..." Howard said, smirking,

Sheldon continued to eat with his head down. Howard and Raj both shared a confused look and then simultaneously looked over at Sheldon, who kept prepping his head up and then looking down at the floor.

He swung his head up and sighed,

"I'm not sure if I'm a fan of Leonard being a father. I think he needs practice, from a professional. Not to mention that his child would get away with everything. I just think Leonard isn't father material. Howard is perfect as a father because his work here is useless, so he has a lot of time to be with his children. Leonard does do some interesting work here, but I wouldn't say it is worth working for anyway."

"Sheldon!" Howard gritted through his teeth,

"Have you ever thought of quitting your job here?" Sheldon asked, turning to Howard,

Howard shook his head and returned eating. Leonard quickly joined them at the table, sitting next to Sheldon.

"What's up with Smeg Head?" He asked, noticing that Sheldon had his head down.

"No idea. He just started ranting on about you and Penny. I want to say there was an insult in there too, but I can't tell." Raj smiled,

"I did insult, I'm sorry that you didn't see it," Sheldon sighed,

Leonard looked over at Sheldon, who hid his head away again when he saw Leonard staring at him.

* * *

Leonard forced his way into Sheldon and Amy's apartment using the spare key they gave to them before they left for the trip. Amy quickly turned around to look at the door. Sheldon sat upright and paused his favorite episode of Doctor Who.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He shouted.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, getting closer toward her neighbor,

"I'll tell you what's going on. Your husband is a giant bastard, and I would really love to talk to him alone."

"Me, what did I do?" Sheldon flinched,

"Sheldon, I'm really not in the mood!"

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," She said as she left the apartment.

"What did you say at lunch?"

"I didn't say anything..." He lied,

"Really? Cause Howard and Raj have a different opinion. What did you say at lunch?"

"Well, they must of lied. Because I didn't say anything."

"Talk to me when you are ready to tell the truth!" Leonard shouted as he slammed the front door behind him.

Sheldon looked over at the door and then around the empty apartment. He cautiously sat back down and remained silent.

* * *

Amy shut the door behind her as Sheldon sat up.

"I can't believe you would say that, Leonard doesn't need professional help on how to be a father. He will be an amazing dad. Go over and apologize to him now!"

"Is that why he was over?"

"Now!" She yelled, as Sheldon limped over to the door, opening it quietly and shutting behind him.

He knocked on the opposite apartment door to have Penny open it on his second knock. She looked blankly as he just stood there. He knocked on the door frame as Penny flung her head back.

"Leonard..." He sighed, getting his friends attention, "What I said at lunch today wasn't right. I know you will be an amazing father."

"Thank you,"

"But if you ever need any advice, Howard is only ten minutes aw-"

"Sheldon!" Penny yelled, as his legs went wobbly.

* * *

"Is Sheldon right?" Leonard sighed as his wife faced him,

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"Is he right? Will I need help?"

"Leonard, if I'm brutally honest, I'm the one that will need help out of the two of us. I don't know what to do. But you will. The second you hold this baby, you will know instantly on what you need to do. I will need the advice. Not you." She smiled, giving him a kiss.


	4. The Double Formulation

Episode 4 - The Double Formulation

Leonard and Penny receive so unplanned news at the first routine checkup and struggle to deal with it.

* * *

"I hope Howard wasn't playing with me on the fact that this place is great." Leonard sighed, as Penny sat down on the couch.

"Hey, if Bernie says it's good, then it's true." She sighed, as he joined her.

The doctor walked in and sat down opposite them. Leonard instantly noticed something wasn't right.

"Penny," He whispered, "Did you see the way she looked over at us?"

"Sweetie, its fine." She responded as her voice went high.

"Okay..." The doctor sighed as she hopped back out the room.

They both sat in silence until the doctor returned, which was the longest time they had ever experienced. The doctor popped her head around the corner and through the door.

"Okay." She stammered, as she whispered down her microphone, "Cancel my next appointment, this might take a while."

* * *

"Hey, how was the doctor?" Amy asked, as she caught them walking up toward their apartment.

Penny stormed straight into the door holding a white translucent bag, while Leonard stood outside.

"What happened?" She asked as her voice went high, "Don't tell me it didn't have a heartbeat."

"Oh no, two of them did." He smiled,

"What?!" She asked, trying to hear it properly,

"I said two had heartbeats,"

She tried speaking for a second, but nothing came out. She moved her finger to cover her mouth, she splattered and flinched,

"What?!" She managed to mention,

Penny put her head out of the door and angrily explained,

"We went to the doctor and we found out that there is three of them. Two of which, are three-weeks ahead of the other one. We also found out that the two are Monochorionic-monoamniotic, and I wouldn't even go into detail. And the little one is a superfetation of the other two. Plus, the tiny one hasn't got a heartbeat, and hasn't had one for about a week."

She quickly walked back into the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"She's now stressing because she has to miscarry that one, but it could put the twins in danger of losing their own lives." Leonard clarified.

"Wow." Amy sighed, "I have to pick up Sheldon, speak to you later."

"Yep," Leonard nodded as he joined his wife in the apartment.

* * *

"Okay, thanks Leonard. See you later," Howard sighed as he hung up his phone.

Bernadette looked over at him and raised a eyebrow,

"What's going on?" She asked, putting her hand on her son's forehead and slightly pushing him away,

"He was just explaining why he wasn't in work."

"Oh, Penny wasn't in either." She said, tilting her head and staring at the window, "Why wasn't he in?"

"It's a long story. Like really long, don't worry,"

Bernadette looked over at her husband and was on purposely ignoring her son. He angrily grabbed her shirt and pulled. She knelt down to her son's level, while he quickly backed away.

"Reuben, I am talking with daddy, stop." She calmly told him,

"No!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bernadette took her son's hand and lead him upstairs as he started kicking off. Halley approached her father, and sat down next to him on the couch.

* * *

Raj sat down in the cafeteria at Caltech, watching the door. He lifted the spoon and put it close to his mouth. His new assistant approached him and asked if the seat opposite him was taken or not.

"No, take a seat," He smiled, "I'm Raj by the way."

"Oh, nice to meet you Raj, I'm Rayna." She smirked as she put out her hand,

He gave her a handshake, as his friends turned the corner. Sheldon noticed that there was a women at the table. They walked up to the table,

"Rayna, this is Howard, Leonard and Sheldon," He said, standing up and pointing out his friends as they all greeted her.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Howard asked, sitting next to Raj.

"Oh, she's just started in the Astrophysics department." Raj mentioned.

"And I'm just getting to know the cutest partner in a career I have ever met." She smiled.

"Looks like there could be something with them." Leonard whispered over to Sheldon.

* * *

Leonard stood over the laser in his office. He quickly switched it off when there was a tiny yet loud knock at the door.

"Coming," He yelled as he removed the orange safety glasses and placed them on the side table.

He opened the door to find Penny standing behind it with a huge smile on her face. She gave him a long passionate kiss.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, inviting her in.

"I can't stay, but I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The miscarriage was successful, and the twins have had no permanent damage. They are both completely fine!" She smiled as Leonard gave her a hug.

* * *

"Halley, calm down" Stuart yelled trying to contain the crazy three-year-old.

She kept running around the room, chasing her brother. Reuben collapsed into the tub chair by the dining room door, Halley jumping on his back.

Stuart ran to the screaming toddlers aid as Halley backed away, not understanding what happened.

"It's okay Reuben," He sighed placing him on his lap and bopping him up and down, "Halley, I told you to calm down. Look what just happened."

Halley looked terrified at her brother. She ran towards the stairs and carefully climbed them.

* * *

Everyone was over Leonard and Penny's. Sheldon sitting on his usual spot on the couch, Amy sitting next to him. Raj turned to his friend, and then over at his godson.

"What are you doing for Reuben's birthday?" He asked,

Howard looked over at his wife, down at Raj, and then at Reuben. Bernadette and Howard both simultaneously looked at each other,

"When is his birthday?" Howard asked,

"It's on Saturday. The seventh." Raj sighed,

"I was kidding," He laughed, "I know when his birthday is."

Everyone continued with their dinner as Howard quietly muttered under his breathe,

"Son of a Bitch!"


	5. The Birthday Isotope

Episode 5 - The Birthday Isotope

Howard and Bernadette host a specially themed party for their son's second birthday.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Reuben's birthday!" Halley screamed as she ran into her parents room. She was quickly followed by her brother.

"How did Reuben get out of his crib?" Bernadette asked, lifting her glasses over her eyes,

"I helped him out." She smiled, climbing on to the bed.

Howard's phone started to ring. It was Raj over FaceTime.

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" He asked lifting his phone and accepting it.

"Hey Buddy!" He yelled, as Howard flinched backwards. "I hope the little guy is awake, and I hope this isn't too early. But I want to wish Reuben a happy birthday."

"Number 1, Reuben is awake, Number 2, it's too early, and Number 3... Wait. What was your third statement?"

"I didn't make a third statement." He added,

"Oh." Howard sighed.

* * *

Leonard stood outside the bathroom, as that was the closest Penny was allowing him to stand.

"Are you okay?" He asked, knocking on the door.

The sound of his wife throwing up made him feel bad for her.

She emerged from the bathroom. Her face as pale as a ghost.

"I don't think I should go to the party today," She mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You go have fun though." She smiled, walking back into the bedroom.

* * *

Howard hung the last balloon on the porch, whilst keeping an eye on his son, sitting on the table on his mothers phone.

"Done." He smiled as his son looked up,

"Spidder-man!" He yelled

"That's right buddy!" He smiled, giving his son a hug, "Happy Birthday"

Bernadette walked out and saw all the decorations.

"Don't you think you over did it, Howie?" She asked,

"Not at all."

Halley ran out and gave her brother a hug. She turned to her father and mentioned that the phone was ringing. He dashed into the hall as Reuben hit the giant life size Spider-Man balloon.

* * *

Raj burst threw the front door and was approached by his goddaughter,

"Uncwe Raj!" She screamed, giving him a hug.

"Hey Halley, where's your brother?" He asked,

Halley lead her uncle out to the porch in the back yard.

Raj was met by the happy two-year-old. He bent over and wished him a happy birthday. He handed him a blue celebration bag and he instantly tore it open.

"Reuben, slow down," Howard smiled, getting down to his son's level,

"Howie, he's fine. Go ahead buddy," Bernadette interrupted.

Raj then proceeded to hand Halley a small stuffed bear.

"What's that for?" Howard asked,

"Well, I know how much Halley hates other people getting attention. So I bought her this small bear to tell her how much of a good big sister she has been these past two years," Raj explained.

"Thank you Uncwe Raj!" She beamed, giving him a hug.

Reuben tore open the paper and screamed with delight.

"Oh my gosh!" He yelled as his parents laughed,

He immediately turned to his father to moan for him to open it. Howard took it away from his son and ripped open the packaging while he was bouncing with excitement.

Howard handed him the Batmoblie car and he jumped on to the floor, pushing it around.

"Aww, he loves it! Thanks Raj," Bernadette smiled, giving him a hug,

Halley and Howard both turned as the door rang once again.

Halley ran toward the door and quickly opened it.

"I don't understand why I need to be her-" Sheldon complained,

"Hey, Halley!" Amy shouted as the door swung open.

Sheldon glared at his wife for cutting him short.

"Ladies first," Leonard smiled,

"Thank you," Amy blushed, walking through the door.

"Sheldon..."

"What?"

"I said Ladies First.." He smirked

Sheldon angrily stared blankly into Leonard's eyes. He then trailed in behind, shutting the door.

"Hey, where's Penny?" Bernadette asked as the three walked out into the porch.

"She didn't feel up to coming. She had really bad morning sickness."

"Oh.." Raj muttered,

"You know, there is a Old Wives Tale saying if you have morning sickness, you're having a girl..." Bernadette smirked,

"Wait... You had morning sickness with Halley, but not with Reuben," He sighed, "Son of a Bitch!"

"What?" Sheldon asked, looking around,

"Leonard just realized his wife might be carrying twin girls," Howard laughed,

* * *

"Where'd you get the theme for this party?" Amy asked,

"Oh, he's been obsessed with Marvel and Superheroes lately. He will only sleep if he is wearing his Batman Pyjamars." Howard sighed,

"Isn't it good he likes all this superhero things?" Leonard wondered,

"Yeah, of course it is. But it can get pretty boring when you're watching the first Spider-Man movie five times in a day.."

"Five Times?!" Amy gasped,

"Wait... The movie is two hours long. He wakes about 7:30. And he naps at 1 o'clock. So that's about three times before his nap. He sleeps for about an hour and a half, which goes up to about 2:30. He gets ready for bed about 7 o'clock and is in bed by quarter to eight. He's not allowed to watch it after his tea, which can vary, but it's usually around 6:30, and eating with him takes half and hour. So after his nap and before his tea, he watches it two times. So on average about 5 times a day."

"Wow..." Sheldon sighed,

Reuben ran through the door from the hall. Bernadette was not far behind.

"Guess who just went potty?!" She shouted, grabbing Howard's attention,

"What did he do?" Howard asked, turning around,

"Poo-Poo!" Reuben yelled,

"Really?"

"No, he just went for a little pee, but it's a start." Bernadette smiled,

"Hey, Reuben," He smiled as his happy son turned around, "You know what that means,"

"Ball!"

"Yeah, we'll buy you a ball tomorrow," Howard smiled,

Reuben ran around the porch in excitement.

"It was just a little blackmailing we told him," Howard laughed,

Leonard, Sheldon and Amy arrived on the fourth floor. Leonard opened the door to his apartment and invited his friends in. Sheldon shook his head as he opened his own door. He said goodnight to them before entering his apartment.

"Hey, how was the party?" Penny asked, sitting up straight.

"It was great. I had fun." Leonard smiled, grabbing a bottle from the fridge,

He sat down next to his wife and looked over at the phone,

"Hey, there's a message," He said, reaching over and pressing the button.

The room fell silent as Dr. Flinch's voice filled the room. They both stared over at the phone, listening intently.

"That baby was confirmed with a Chromosomal Anomaly, which is why it miscarried. It was also confirmed by the genetics lab as a girl,"


	6. The Discovery Anomaly

**_I forgot to mention, this chapter is now about four weeks after the other one. So Penny will be 16 weeks pregnant._**

Episode 6 - The Discovery Anomaly

Howard finds something surprising on Bernadette's computer trying to research on a phobia that his daughter might have.

* * *

"Oh come on," Howard insisted, "It's better knowing,"

"Says you, you wanted a secret!" Leonard said, "Me and Penny have decided."

"To keep the sex of your twins a secret..." Raj moaned,

"Why are you moaning?" Sheldon asked, turning to Raj,

"Cause I want to know!"

"Well you won't until they're born. Cause you're not finding out, Howard's not finding out, Sheldon's definitely not finding out. Nobody is finding out!"

"Hey, how am I definitely not finding out?"

"Cause you're Sheldon Cooper. If you found out, you would say it."

Sheldon turned his head in agreement. The person behind turned and smiled,

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but what are you lunatics yapping about?"

"Don't worry Kripke," Howard sighed,

"And to go along with Leonard, he's right, Sheldon. You can't keep a secret if your life depended on it." He laughed,

"Thanks, Kripke," Leonard said, smiling over at Sheldon.

* * *

"So, you kind of want to find out, but your not because Leonard doesn't want to.." Bernadette questioned,

"Yes," She sighed, "But it's fine. I can be surprised too."

"Do you have any idea how weird that is?"

"Says a person who got pregnant five-months after their daughter was born..."

"Hey! That wasn't my fault," Bernadette squeaked, "It was Howard's. It's always the man's fault."

Penny laughed at her friends opinion, before sighing,

"Isn't it your fault too. You initiated the sex..."

"Wow, your hormones are making you smarter,"

* * *

Sheldon sulked into his pillow. Amy came into the room wondering where he had disappeared off too. She sat on the bed with him and asked what what the matter. He didn't respond.

Amy stroked his back and shoulder. She tried to compliment him, but he shrugged it away.

As she was leaving the room, he sat up.

"Amy, do you think I can keep a secret?" He asked,

Amy hated speaking the truth in front of him, knowing if she wasn't careful, she would make it worse.

"Why do you ask?" She asked, sitting back down on the bed,

"Well, at lunch, Everyone was agreeing with Leonard on the fact I can't keep a secret."

She stared over at her husband, glaring into his deep blue eyes.

"Sheldon, if I'm really honest. You're not the best at keeping a secret. But that doesn't mean I don't love you." She smiled,

"I need a secret to keep," He said, standing up from the bed,

"Like what?" She asked,

Sheldon stood blankly near the door to the bathroom.

"Drat..." He sighed, slamming the bathroom door closed behind him,

* * *

Raj was sitting on the Wolowitz couch, with Halley next to him. Stuart came rushing into the living room, yelling. Raj yelled back.

Halley screamed at the top of lungs before Raj put his hand over her mouth to drown out the noise.

They all sat there in silence, listening out for Reuben, and it want long before they heard him screaming.

"You can get him," Raj laughed looking over at Stuart.

Raj smiled at Halley as he watched Stuart stomp up the stairs.

Halley turned to her godfather and sighed,

"What's up, Halley?" He asked,

"I've been wondering if you can get chicken twice," She mumbled,

"Of course you can," Raj smiled as she gasped,

Stuart came down holding Reuben, his eyes circled red,

"Hey, you made him cry," Raj complained,

"I didn't do it, Halley did," He protested, while placing Reuben on the couch,

"Uncwe Stuart, can you get chicken twice?" Halley asked, approaching him,

"I'm not sure Halley, Chicken Pox is difficult to predict." He replied, "You'll have to ask your daddy when he gets home,"

Halley smiled and nodded her head, before returning to what she was doing.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette returned from date night early as Reuben had been sick.

Bernadette went upstairs to give him a shower while Howard stayed downstairs with Halley.

"Why are still up?" Howard asked, giving her the ' _eye'._

She looked at him caustically before gulping.

"Hey, your brother's fine," He smiled, as his daughter's eyes filled with tears.

Howard pulled Halley in close and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Howard tucked his daughter into bed. He placed the book down on the floor and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"One more time," She smiled,

"Okay," He laughed, picking the book up off the floor.

He started the same book again before being interrupted by the sound of Bernadette throwing up. Halley looked at the door in pure horror. Howard rubbed her arm and called out to his wife.

Halley tucked her legs up close. She started shaking uncontrollably. Howard pulled her close again, stroking her hair.

"It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

"Hey, where's Howard today?" Leonard asked as he sat down with Sheldon,

"Oh, he's called in sick." Raj sighed,

"What happened?"

"Reuben and Bernadette got really sick last night, so he's taking care of them."

"That was nice of him," Leonard smiled,

"Yeah,"

"Do you know ho-"

"Leonard, please. I'm trying to eat!" Sheldon called out,

"Sorry," He sighed, lifting his hand up and twirling it around his ear, whistling.

* * *

Howard layed next to his wife and son. He had successfully dropped Halley off at school and now he was caring for the rest of his family.

He turned to face his wife.

"You look great.."

"Thanks, but I don't need your compliments right now,"

"Can I use your computer to research something? My phone's dead," Howard asked,

"Yeah sure, it's somewhere over there," She sighed, pointing over at the wooden desk in the corner of the room.

Howard stepped out of bed and found the laptop. He booted it up and logged in,

"Hey, how'd you know my password?" Bernadette asked,

"I've seen you type it in a few times." He smiled, opening up Google.

He started to type when he noticed the purple recent searches. He faced his wife and glanced back at the computer.

"Bernie," He sighed as she looked up, "Why do you have these on you recent searches?"


	7. The Life-Changing Decision Experiment

Episode 7 - The Life-Changing Decision Experiment

With the anticipation of newborns, Leonard and Penny start to think about moving, while Bernadette has a difficult conversation to make.

* * *

"Bernie, tell me why this is on here?"

"Why is what on there?" She studdered, trying to make as much eye contact as possible.

Howard picked up the computer and angrily knocked it over on the bed, pointing out the suggestions,

"Oh, that..." She started as Howard impatiently looked over at her, "I was curious. No, I was bored. No, Halley asked me to do it."

"I just need one reason, Bernie!" He shouted, lifting his hand up,

Bernadette sat there in silence. She moved her head left and faced the wall. Howard edged his head closer in front of her. He impatiently stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him, which was loud enough to wake his son, sleeping next to Bernadette.

"I'm in trouble, Reuben," She sighed, as he lifted his head,

* * *

Everyone was over at Leonard and Penny's apartment, apart from the Wolowitz family.

"So, Howard and Bernadette not joining us?" Sheldon sighed, looking over at where they usually sat,

"No. According to Bernadette they got into a huge fight and they didn't want to bring it over," Penny said, lifting up the bottle of water from the coffee table.

"And the confidentiality of the argument is between me, Howard and Sheldon," Raj confidently spoke as everyone took a second look at Sheldon,

"Why, Sheldon?" Leonard choked,

"Because I'm proving to you that I can keep a secret." Sheldon smiled,

"Are you still pouting about what I said la-"

"Yes," He interrupted.

* * *

Leonard walked out into the kitchen and found his wife sitting at the kitchen isle looking at something on her phone. He looked over her shoulder and tried to see what it was.

Penny turned around to spot her husband spying over her shoulder,

"What you reading?" He asked, walking away casually,

"It's just this book that Bernadette recommended... It's not that bad actually,"

Leonard nodded his head as he lifted the TV remote and switched the channel. After he noticed that it was the commercials, he slowly walked back over to the kitchen.

Penny slowly lifted her head and laughed,

"You're after something, What is it?"

"I'm not after anything, I just wanted to talk to you about something.."

"And, that thing is?" She asked, placing her phone on the surface,

"I was wondering... if, maybe, we could start, because a lot is changing..."

"Leonard, please get to your point!" She smiled, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay. I was thinking, maybe, because we've got twins on the way, we could start considering buying a house outside of Pasadena."

"Yeah, sure. I was just thinking about that."

"Really?"

"Yes. We can't raise kids here. Especially not in this apartment."

"Okay, then it's settled," He smiled, giving his wife a kiss.

* * *

Howard was lying next to Halley, trying to get her to sleep.

"Can you please read me another story?" She asked politely.

"Halley, I think we've read all of your books," He laughed, looking a the several dozen scattered across the floor.

"But I'm still not tired," She smiled, adjusting her position on her bed,

"Do you want daddy to sing you a song?" He asked, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone.

Halley quickly nodded her head as Howard was looking through his music.

He started playing ' _Never Grow Up'_ by Taylor Swift, which was one of Halley's favorite songs. Howard had sang it to her since she was born.

Halley relaxed her entire body and faced her father, resting her head on her pillow.

Howard noticed after the song had finished, that Halley was fast asleep. He slowly slid out of her bed and out of the door.

* * *

"Hey, how's you and Bernadette?" Leonard asked as Howard sat down with them at lunch,

"So now you know what I found?" Howard sighed,

"No. Only Raj and Sheldon know about it,"

"Wait, Sheldon knows?!" Howard called, looking over at Raj, "I told you not to tell anyone, now the whole university probably knows!"

"Howard, for the protection of your privacy with Bernadette, I have promised Raj, that I will not tell anyone your secret. And I will hawl off until you are ready to tell everyone,"

"Thank You, Sheldon," He smiled,

Sheldon happily nodded and returned to eating as Howard angrily looked over at Raj and glared at him.

* * *

"So, I hear you guys are looking for new places to live," Amy smiled as Sheldon peered his head up.

"We're not looking, we've just been talking about starting to look around." Penny corrected,

Sheldon anxiously looked around the room and sighed quietly. Amy looked over at him and noticed that he looked upset.

* * *

Howard stormed into the kitchen loudly, which made Bernadette jump. Reuben and Halley both screamed out loud and laughed. Bernadette looked over at her husband and placed her hand on her chest,

"Howie, what is wrong with you?" She sighed,

"Are we going to have this conversation like normal adults?" He loudly asked,

"Yes , but not in front of the kids,"

"No!" He shouted, slamming his hand down on the kitchen isle, "I want an answer now!"

Bernadette lead Halley and Reuben into the living room while Howard didn't move a muscle. Bernadette returned in the kitchen.

"So... why was that on there? Did you search it recently?"

"I searched it about a month and a half ago. I haven't used the website since."

"So, why?"

"I was worried,"

"And... what has happened since,"

"I can't tell you.."

Howard stood in silence for a moment. He sat down at the table and Bernadette joined him.

"I got that for a reason," He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"I know,"

"Please tell me..." He stammered, taking Bernadette's hand in his,

"I can't, Howie. Not if you're going to react like you did when you found it," She sighed, standing up and walking away from the table,

"I promise. Please tell me..." He said,

"I'm nine weeks pregnant.." She quickly shouted,


	8. The Lookout Recoil

Episode 8 - The Lookout Recoil

Amy starts to get worried after she can't find Sheldon, while Howard tries to wrap his head around the fact that Bernadette is pregnant again.

* * *

Amy frantically knocked on the apartment door across the hall. Leonard opened it and saw that she looked distressed. He invited her in and asked her if she wanted a drink,

"Amy, are you okay?" Penny asked, walking through from the bedroom into the living room,

"No, I can't find Sheldon anywhere."

Leonard spun round in disbelief,

"Are you sure he's not in the bathroom?" Penny asked, grabbing a mug from the cabinet.

"Are you sure I haven't already tried that?"

"Hey, he can't of gone far. He's Sheldon." Penny reassured.

Amy sat down on the couch and looked down at her phone,

"He disappeared over night. He seemed a little upset last night, then this morning, he wasn't in bed anymore. I looked around the apartment for him, but he just wasn't there." Amy sighed, as Leonard handed her a coffee.

"We'll find him," He smiled.

* * *

Stuart walked into the kitchen to find Howard already up. He said hello as he walked past him. Howard turned and sighed,

"Everything okay?" He asked, watering the plant on the windowsill,

"Yeah. I just think Bernie's mad at me, so I'm making breakfast in bed for her."

"Why would she be mad?"

"I freaked out last night and we had a huge fight,"

"Oh no, what happened?" He asked, facing Howard,

"I don't want to talk about it." Howard confessed.

* * *

"Sheldon! Sheldon!" Amy shouted

"You know, when we lost him at the movie theater ages ago, Raj whistled." Leonard sighed,

Amy looked over at Leonard. She then started whistling.

"Look, why would Sheldon be in a park?" Penny asked, looking around.

Amy looked around before sitting down on the park bench.

"Where can he be?" She sighed,

"He's most likely at the train store or the comic center," Penny stated, sitting down next to her friend.

Leonard lifted his phone out of his back pocket, unlocking it,

"What are you doing?" Penny asked, looking over at him.

"I'm calling Sheldon," He answered, putting the phone up to his ear,

He stood there in silence for a moment as he waited for his friend to pick up the phone.

"Any luck?" Penny asked,

"No. It just went to voicemail," He sighed, placing his phone in his pocket.

Amy put her head down and Penny grabbed Leonard's attention. She lead him far enough away that Amy wouldn't hear them,

"Where can he be?" She muttered,

"I don't know. Why would he just disappear like that. No notice or anything,"

* * *

"Daddy, are you okay?" Halley asked, walking around the side of the couch,

"I'm fine, Halley. Just a little confused," He smiled, lifting his head away from his hands,

Halley joined him on the couch, patting his back. Howard slowly put his eyes on his daughter, who awkwardly stopped.

"Can I help?"

"Not really, it's grown up things."

"I can be grown up for a while," She smiled, moving backwards into the couch.

"I would tell you, but it's a secret," He said, trying to get Halley to leave,

Halley sat there in silence. She tilted her head the slightest degree to the left.

"Okay, fine, but don't tell you mom I told you. Got it?"

"Yeah!" She smiled, turning to face her father and listening intently,

"Your mom is having another baby..."

"Before you say anything else, is the baby a brother or sister?" She smirked,

"What has that got to do with the story?"

"It's just I don't want another Reuben.." She sulked,

"Well, we don't know," He mentioned as she sighed, "Anyway, I was a little bit cross, and she got angry. Then we had a huge fight."

Halley sat there for a moment. Paralyzed still.

"That's too much for me," She smiled, storming off the couch and away into the den.

* * *

"I'm sorry we couldn't find him," Penny sighed, as they walked up the stairs to their apartment.

"I'll have go at him next time I see him," Leonard smirked, turning the key into the door.

Amy smiled and walked over to her apartment. She opened the door and placed her keys in the bowl.

"Hello," Sheldon smiled as Amy turned in shock,

"Where the hell have you been?" She shouted,

Sheldon stood in confusion,

"Urm... Er.."

"Oh it doesn't matter. What matters most is that you are okay!" She smiled, giving him a hug.

* * *

Bernadette walked into Amy's apartment for girls night. Halley ran straight onto the couch, jumping up and down,

"Hey, you've got the Halley in her big sis t-shirt," Amy smiled,

"Yeah, we wanted everyone to know Halley is the big sister," Bernadette laughed, walking over the the bar,

Amy poured Bernadette a glass of wine. Leonard burst in as she picked it up.

"You will never guess what Reuben's shirt says..." He shouted,

"What?" Penny asked, putting down her bottle of water,

"One minute.." He sighed, running back across the hall.

"Has Howard make you put him in his matching little bro shirt?" Penny asked,

"Pretty much..." She smiled,

Leonard ran back through the door with Reuben and Howard. He pointed out the lettering on his shirt,

Both Penny and Amy took steps closer to see.

"The words little bro have been crossed out..." Penny started,

She then looked over at Bernadette and sighed,

"And been replaced with ' _Big bro-to-be'..."_

Bernadette looked up at the ceiling, and tried not to make eye contact.

"Wait... was that the secret?" Leonard asked, still trying to catch his breathe,

"Yeah. I'm pretty impressed with Sheldon, keeping it for four days..."

Reuben ran over and sat next to his older sister.

"Boys, One. Girls, One. This baby is the tiebreaker!" Howard smiled,

"And the last one!" She seriously sighed.


	9. The Heartache Entanglement

Episode 9 - The Heartache Entanglement

Bernadette gets incredibly anxious when Howard starts complaining about experiencing chest pains.

* * *

"Sheldon, are you feeling okay?" Amy asked, pausing the movie.

"I'm fine..." He sighed,

"It's just you've been incredibly distracted lately, and I'm getting worried,"

"If there was something wrong with me, there is nothing you can do about it,"

"Well, how about I start by listening.." She smiled.

Sheldon agreed and faced his wife. He sat there for a moment before sighing,

"It's just everything has been changing incredibly fast. We've gotten married, Leonard and Penny are having twins, Howard and Bernadette are having another baby along with Halley and Reuben, Raj has found a potential love interest, I still think she's out of his league, this August, it will be 26 years since I lost my father, who was the best role model when I was a child, although I never told him."

Amy sat there in silence. She gathered what to say next, but was speechless.

"I'm sorry about your father, I didn't know it had been that long,"

"On November 7th, it will be 35 years since my Pop-Pop passed too. People say I need to get out of the past, but I can't. I have my eidetic memory, meaning I don't forget things like that."

"Nobody forgets the death of a loved one,"

"It's not just my father and grandfather. I remember the day that my neighbor passed. It was a hot Monday,"

Sheldon lifted the remote and continued the movie as Amy sat through the rest in silence.

* * *

Howard walked into the living room to be greeted by his daughter. He knelt down and gave her a huge hug, picking her and playfully throwing her on to the couch.

"Hey, how was work?" Bernadette asked,placing her laptop down on the coffee table,

"It was great, how about you?"

"Well, you know, I work in a pharmaceutical company, so it was good," Bernadette smiled as Howard removed his jacket, "Oh, before I forget, Raj is coming over."

"Oh, _fun..."_ He sighed,

"Howie..."

"You know. When you're pregnant, he has a tendency to go over the top.."

"I know, but he's just being a nice friend and supportive godfather,"

Howard agreed and sat down on the couch. Halley ran over a collapsed into his arms, giggling hysterically,

"You two definitely have a daddy-daughter relationship," She smiled,

"No we don't, she's just playful at the moment,"

"Oh really," She laughed, "In ten-years, if Halley came up to you and said she got a boy's number, what would you do?"

"I would find the guy, and chop his fingers off so he can't text her," He smiled, "Oh, I guess we do."

* * *

"I'm telling you Raj, you don't need to stay," Bernadette smiled , walking through from the kitchen, quickly followed by Raj,

"No, No. You two can just relax, I can put the kids to bed,"

"Well, you can put Reuben to bed, but Howard _has_ to put Halley to bed. She doesn't go to sleep otherwise,"

"Okay... I can put Reuben to bed while Howard does Halley," He smiled,

Raj started to run up the stairs as Howard passed his wife. He lifted his hand and said,

"I told you... Over the top!"

* * *

Raj walked over to his friends with a giant smug smile on his face. He sat down next to Howard and waved his hands in the air,

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Leonard asked,

"Guess who's number I got given!" He laughed, lifting up a small piece of plain paper,

"Is it Rayna's?"

"Yes.."

"Howard, you okay?" Leonard asked, noticing that he wasn't engaging in the conversation,

"Huh. Yeah, I'm fine," He sighed, zoning back,

"You sure, you don't look so hot,"

"Yeah, just my chest is hurting a little.." He confessed

"Maybe it's a heart attack?" Sheldon suggested,

"Sheldon!" Leonard loudly called, shaking his head and facing him,

"Just don't think about it. It's probably because you've got your mind on it," Leonard smiled,

He turned to Sheldon and angrily glared at him as he acted like nothing had happened,

* * *

"Howie, why don't you take some aspirin, it might help," Bernadette suggested, handing him a glass of water,

"No, I'll be fine,"

"You said that when you got home, I'm getting worried now."

Howard banged his head down on the table, then understanding that wasn't a good idea.

"Alright, that's it!" She sighed, standing up from the table,

"What are you doing? He asked,

"I'm calling 911, you are having bad chest pains and you have a heart problem."

"Bernie, I'm fine," He sighed, grabbing his chest ever so slightly,

"No, your not. You're holding your chest now!" She called, as he took his hand away.

Howard sat in silence as Bernadette was on the phone with the operator.

"I'll get Reuben, you get Halley," She shouted, leaving the kitchen,

"Why?" He called back after her,

"Cause you're going to the ER."

* * *

Halley limped up to the front desk, with one shoe on, and grabbed the attention of the receptionist,

"Fill this out an... Hello?" She called,

"My daddy has a sore tummy," She shouted as Althea looked over the edge of the counter,

"Is it an emergency?" She asked,

Bernadette rushed to the counter, leaving Howard and Reuben at the seating area,

"Hi, I think my husband is experiencing a heart attack," She squeaked,

Althea came round the counter and got down to Halley's level,

"I'll be with your daddy in a minute, I just need to see this man," She smiled,

Bernadette lead the receptionist over to Howard, who was now sweating. Halley ran up and grabbed Bernadette's hand,

"Little girl, I said I'll be with you in a minute,"

"It's okay, she's with us," Bernadette smiled under her panicked state,

Althea returned to Howard's attention. She ran back over to the counter and called for a wheelchair.

* * *

"Howard Wolowitz," Raj shouted, running through the door to the emergency room,

"He is still going under observation, we can't let anyone in apart from family," Althea sighed, looking up at him, "But wait over there and I'm sure that there will be answers soon."

Raj sat in the center of the chairs, getting his hopes up whenever someone would walk past,

"I hope he's okay," He whispered to himself,

"Uncwe Raj!" Halley shouted, running up to him,

Leonard and Penny smiled as Halley hugged Raj to death. Reuben joined the hug and laughed,

"When did you get here?" Leonard asked,

"About five minutes ago, when did you get here?"

"Not long before you. We got put in charge of the kids until you got here," Penny smiled, "Have you heard anything?"

"No,"

Penny looked over at Leonard as he sighed,

"I told him not to think about it.."

"What?"

"At lunch, he started mentioning about the pain and I told him not to think about it,"

Penny hugged her husband and patted his back.

"It's not your fault he didn't get here later, it was entirely his decision,"

"That just make it sound like he died," Raj laughed,

* * *

"This is taking forever!" Sheldon sighed,

"Sheldon! Our friend might be on his death bed, show some more compassion" Amy called, gritting her teeth.

Bernadette rushed out with a smile on her face,

"He's going to be fine!"

Everyone sighed with relief. Raj stood up with Halley,

"Was it a heart attack?" He asked,

"It was, but he's doing okay now, and he can't wait to see all of you guys," She grinned, taking Halley's hand.

 ** _How are you liking the story? New Chapter published after Christmas Day._**

 ** _And in Episode 10, we find out the sex of the twins... What do you think Leonard and Penny are having?_**


	10. The Secret Interrogation

Episode 10 - The Secret Interrogation

Sheldon finds out the sex of the Hofstadter twins and accidental tells Amy and eventually, Penny.

* * *

Halley burst through her parents door, quickly followed by Bernadette. She jumped on her mother's side of the bed and smiled at her father.

"I drew this for you today," She grinned, pulling a large beige piece of paper from behind her back,

"Oh, Halley. Thank you," He smiled, taking it off her, "That's great!"

"How you feeling?" Bernadette asked, walking away from the door,

"Fine.. can I get out of bed?" He asked,

"Howard... the doctor said not for a week case you over do it again. It's only been two days." She sighed, as Howard slammed his head against his pillow,

"Don't go to sleep, daddy, it's only the middle of the day," She laughed,

"Okay, Halley. Come with me," She smiled, getting her off the bed, "Let's leave daddy to relax,"

"It's not happening, I'm counting the days till I get out of here!" He yelled after his wife,

* * *

"What's that for?" Amy asked, pointing over at a plain envelope on Leonard's desk,

"Oh, that's what the doctor wrote down today. We don't want it," Leonard sighed,

"I meant what's inside, but okay,"

Leonard looked over at Penny to stop her from saying it.

"If you tell them it has the sex in, Sheldon will plead for it," He whispered, leaning in,

"I'll do what?" Sheldon said, eavesdropping,

"You'll pressure me and Leonard on the envelope and that is says the gender of the twins inside.." Penny mentioned,

"Why?!" Leonard called as Sheldon lifted his head straight.

"I'm sorry," She sighed, gritting her teeth as Leonard flung his head down.

* * *

Sheldon lay in bed, awake. He looked over to his side to notice that his alarm said it was just gone midnight. He sat up and placed his feet on the floor, moving them carefully into his slippers.

He slid his way out of bed, being careful not to wake his wife.

He snuck into the apartment across the hall using the spare key he found in he kitchen.

He approached his friends desk, scurrying his hand around. Finally, he reached the envelope.

* * *

"Sheldon, what the hell is wrong with you!" Amy shouted, as he sat in silence. "Not only is that an invasion on their privacy, but it was wrong. I can't believe you would do that!"

"I couldn't sleep, knowing that the answer was across that hallway," He sighed, looking up at his wife,

"But you promised not to look yesterday. You've ruined the whole surprise for everyone,"

"How?" He asked, taking a second glance,

"Cause you're going to tell everyone and I bet they don't want to know what they are having!" She gritted through her teeth.

* * *

Howard was lying in bed on his phone. Bernadette walked in the room and gave him the hot beverage in her hand.

"Hey, what you doing?" She asked, sitting next to him and handing him the tea cup,

"Oh, I found this game on the App Store, it's kinda addicting," He said, hardly looking up to greet her,

"What's it called,"

"Best Fiends." He beamed, eyes glued to the screen, "This character is called Howie," Pointing out the water animated creature.

"How much money did you spend on that game, Howie?" She noticed,

"Not a dime. It's free,"

"Is that how you're spending your time now?"

"Yep.."

Bernadette smiled at she left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey," Penny smiled walking into Bernadette's office,

"Hey, what's up?" She asked, filing away some papers.

"I don't know," She sighed, as Bernadette laughed.

Penny sat down in the chair opposite her and asked a few questions on her drug her team was working on.

Suddenly, the subject got changed,

"Has Amy told you she knows the sex of the twins?"

"What?!" Penny called,

"Or maybe she hasn't?..."

* * *

"You know the sex of mine and Leonard's twins?" Penny yelled, bursting through the door of Sheldon and Amy's apartment.

Amy turned in pure horror, sighing under her breath.

"It wasn't my fault. Sheldon found out and told me.."

Penny looked behind her to find Leonard and Sheldon both outside the door across the hall.

"Penny, are you okay?" Leonard asked, getting closer to her,

"Yeah, I'm completely fine,"

"Was that sarcasm?" Sheldon asked, tilting his head,

"Yes, Sheldon, that was sarcasm," Leonard sighed,

"Leonard, go into the apartment, I'll meet you in there."

Leonard trailed across the hall and shut the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Sheldon asked, walking into his apartment,

"Penny's mad at you," Amy said, returning to her work.

"I'm mad at you too..." Penny sighed, "But we both know that isn't going to last cause it wasn't your fault. It was his,"

Sheldon looked over in confusion. He walked over to Amy and quietly asked what was going on.

"You found out what the twins are.." She whispered back,

"Oh, that's why she's mad," He sighed,

"Yes, Sheldon, that is why I'm mad. What are they?"

"What?" Amy asked, shock filling her whole body,

"I said, what are they? I can't keep not wanting to know, cause I really do. I'm only not finding out cause Leonard doesn't want to,"

"But, Leonard's not finding out because you said you didn't want to," Sheldon admitted as Penny looked again, "Dear Lord, it's like the Comic-Con 2017 thing over again,"

"What Comic-Con thing?"

"Oh, Yeah. It's when you said you'd go to Comic-Con to make Leonard happy, and he was only letting you go to make you happy,"

"Okay, let's stop talking about Comic-Con.." Penny sighed, hoping to change the subject, "Sheldon..."

"Okay, fine. If you really want to know, it's twin boys."


	11. The Surprise Summation

Episode 11 -The Surprise Summation

Leonard finds out the sex of the twins after he finds that Penny already knows, while Howard hears the best sentence Reuben has ever said.

* * *

"Howard, where are you going?" Bernadette asked, lifting her head up slightly with her eyes still closed,

"Reuben's awake," He sighed, standing by the door,

"No, you get back into bed, I'll get him." She smiled, placing her feet on the floor,

"Bernie, I'm allowed out of bed now, I have been for two days. I'm going back into work today. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, still standing at the door,

"I will be in a minute," She gagged, running into the bathroom,

"Oh, Reuben can wait," He sighed, following her.

* * *

"Hey, Buddy!" Raj called as Howard sat down at the table,

"Hey, Howard!" Leonard greeted, as Sheldon nodded his head,

"How are you feeling?" Raj asked,

"I'm fine. Can get lightheaded at times, but that's it,"

"It's good to have you back,"

Sheldon didn't pay to much attention to the fact that Howard was back at work. He hadn't really noticed that he was gone,

"Hey, Bernadette tells me that you and Amy know that Leonard's having boys," Howard smirked,

"Erm... What?" Leonard gasped, looking over at Sheldon,

"You didn't know?"

"No, this is the reaction of somebody who knew!"

"Well, Surprise!" He stammered as Leonard looked at Sheldon with his jaw open.

* * *

"You got into trouble, didn't you?" Bernadette sighed as she saw her husband sulking through the hallway opening in the reflection of her laptop screen.

"Maybe..." He sulked.

He collapsed onto the couch and rubbed his face with his hands. Bernadette placed her computer down on the coffee table and offered him a drink.

She walked out into the kitchen. Reuben approached his father and patted him on the shoulder, smiling as he did so.

"I'll make you feel better, daddy," He spoke with a tiny lisp.

Howard sat there in shock for a second. He looked over at his son as he repeated the sentence.

"Bernie," He called,

She came rushing into the room with a panicked look.

"What's going on?"

"Listen," He said, sitting up and hoping he would say it one last time,

"I thought you were comp-" She started before Reuben cut her short.

She lifted her finger in shock as it started shaking,

"Was that his first sentence?" She asked, getting closer to her boys,

"Yeah.." Howard smiled, lifting his heavy son over his head,

"You can talk!" He shouted,

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" She sighed over he son's light mumbling of the sentence over and over again.

* * *

Penny opened the door to her apartment to find balloons in every corner of the living room. She stood at the door trying to remember the date,

"Ah, stupid pregnancy brain!" She sighed under her breath. "What have you done?"

"Howard told me at lunch that you knew about the twins, and I felt bad for making you _almost_ wait."

"Leonard, you didn't need to feel bad, I was fine about it."

"No, Sheldon said you didn't like not knowing, so I wanted to do something special, just for you."

"So it's not our anniversary?" She asked, moving her arms away from her side,

"I'm positive,"

"Are you sure?" She questioned,

"Penny, our anniversary is in May. It's July,"

"Okay, just checking.." She lied as Leonard turned his back, "May, make a note of that,"

"What?"

"Not important..."

Leonard looked over at his wife and smiled.

"Are you okay with boys?" She asked as Leonard looked at her a second time,

"Are you kidding? I would of been happy either way. Boys, Girls. I really didn't care. Of course with girls there is a more difficult factor, but boys aren't any easier. I would love them either way. What about you?"

"If they are as amazing as you, I am one lucky mom," She smiled, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Halley ran through her brothers bedroom door while her mother was trying to get Reuben to sleep.

"Daddy's hurt himself again," She smirked,

"Howard!" She shouted,

"Yeah?" He called back,

"What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything," He confessed as Bernadette looked at Halley.

"That was very funny, go back to bed,"

Halley ran back out of the room as Reuben cuddled next to his mother, falling asleep slowly.

She read the final book and saw that he was out. She carefully transferred him into his crib as she saw Halley reappear at the door way.

"Halley, go back to bed.." She gritted through her teeth.

Halley giggled as she took one step closer. And then another and another, as Bernadette tried to get her hand out from under Reuben's back as soon as possible.

"Tag!" She yelled, and ran back down the hall.

Bernadette stayed paralyzed next to his crib, hoping to God that he wouldn't wake up.

She successfully got out of Reuben's nursery and looked down the hall, to spot Halley peering through her bedroom.

"Halley, it's bedtime. Get into your room now and go to sleep,"

Howard tip toed up the last two stairs. He stood at the top and saw Halley misbehaving.

"You go to bed, I'll put her to bed,"

"Really?" She asked,

"Yes," He smiled,

* * *

"She's getting worse.." Bernadette sighed, as Howard sat down on his side of the bed,

"She's not getting worse, she's just finding her personality,"

"Well, then her personality is a pain in the ass!" She smirked as Howard laughed, "If this baby is anything like her, then we are going to need help cause they will outnumber us,"

"Look, Halley is just going through the age where they become who they will be when they get older. Reuben will too, and so will this baby," He stated, looking down at his wife's small forming bump, " We've just got to get through this. She's only being awkward because are giving her the attention."

"Halley's not going to enjoy bunking up with Reuben," Bernadette sighed,

"You have a great relationship with Joey, and you shared a bedroom with him for four years. Halley and Reuben and great siblings, they'll love being together."

"I hope you're right," She smiled as they both switched off their lamps simultaneously.

* * *

 _ **I hope you are enjoying this story. Chapter 12 will be published early in 2018.**_


	12. The Color Optimization

**_A/N: I know I said I would publish this in early 2018, but I wrote it earlier than I expected I would and I wanted to publish it._**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

Episode 12 - The Color Optimization

Amy helps Leonard and Penny paint the nursery while Howard and Bernadette move Reuben into Halley's room.

* * *

"Halley, please. You've already lost your story for tonight, don't make it tomorrow night!" Howard warned his three-year-old daughter, as she ran around her bedroom,

"Only if you give me ten dollars.." Halley proclaimed, stopping in front of her closet,

"I'm not giving you any money, I'm not bribing you. Get your pajama top on!" Howard nagged as his daughter continued to run around the room with no shirt on.

"Still not getting ready?" Bernadette questioned, peering her head into the door,

"Nope." Howard sighed,

"Try what my dad said; T-I-M-E-O-U-T..." Bernadette hinted, as Howard nodded his head.

"Halley! Do you want a timeout this close to bedtime?" He threatened,

Halley immediately stopped and looked at her father.

"Well, do you?" He snapped.

Halley shook her head quickly. Still standing with one leg lunged forward.

"I can't believe that worked!" Bernadette exclaimed,

"Neither can I!" Howard gasped, as Halley moved her leg out of a lunge. "Come and get your shirt on," Howard urged.

Halley walked over to her father. He lifted the shirt over her head as she giggled over at him. Halley then jumped into bed and covered her shoulder away as Howard exited the bedroom, switching off the light as he did so.

* * *

Penny greeted her friends as she walked into Amy's apartment. Not wanting to be the only one drinking wine, Amy was drinking the same as what both of her pregnant friends would be drinking.

"What are the guys doing tonight?" Penny questioned,

"What they always do.." Amy pointed out, "Hey, don't you usually bring Halley?"

"I do, but she's being kind of a pain at the moment. I don't want to sound like the bad guy, but it's nice to take a break from her mischief everyonce in a while."

"Do you know why she's acting like that?" Amy wondered, before a loud cheer came from across the hall.

"I don't know. But tonight, she's my parents problem. And if I play it out right, they'll have her overnight too.." Bernadette smirked, knowing that her parents won't say no to having Halley overnight if she begged.

"Is that a good thing?" Penny challenged,

"Yeah. How would feel about not going to bed at night knowing that at the crack of dawn your child would run into your room and wake you up.."

"Well, first I would make Leonard get up with them.." Penny hesitated as Amy looked over and rolled her eyes. "And I see where you're coming from."

"Well, that's enough of kids," Bernadette announced, "How's married life with Sheldon?" She asked, looking over at Amy.

"It's great. Well, sometimes," She sighed,

"What's going on?" Penny asked,

"It's just he's starting to get used to the idea, and he's not very good at the impression of personal boundaries.."

"No surprise there.." Penny blurted, before letting her friend continue,

"It's just whenever I'm in the shower, he just has the audacity not to knock if he enters."

"... Is that it?" Penny wondered,

"Well, I have more examples, but it's might take a while.." Amy sighed,

"If you want to get away from him, Leonard and I are painting the nursery on Thursday. We could use some help," Penny offered,

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No. It would be nice to have someone else helping because Leonard can't paint to save his life," She laughed,

"You're kidding," Bernadette questioned,

"No I'm really not," Penny confessed. "Would you like to help? You can bring the kids. I think they'd do a better job than Leonard,"

"I'd love to, but me and Howie decided that we'd move Reuben in with Halley on Thursday while she's at school."

"Oh, good luck with that.." Penny grinned,

"I just hope it helps with her sleeping."

"So you're moving Reuben's crib into Halley's room?" Amy asked,

"No. We've got a toddler bed ready for him. He's almost climbing out so we've chosen to do it now." She confessed,

"Oh, you've got sleepless nights ahead.." Penny joked,

"I don't know why you're laughing, your having twins in three months.." Bernadette added.

* * *

Amy entered her husbands old bedroom to find the floor covered in two old bed sheets. Penny turned to greet her friend and hand her a brush.

"Hey, you look so cute!" Amy smiled, pointing out Penny's large bump covered by maternity overalls.

"Thanks." She blushed, as Amy took the brush out of her hand.

Penny pointed out the wall for her to work on. Amy looked down and saw the large tins.

"What color is that?" Amy asked,

"The store said it's Sky Blue 3." Penny addressed, "Leonard really likes it."

"It goes with the theme.." Leonard blurted,

"What theme did you guys go with?" Amy asked, after splashing her first mark of blue covering the beige color that Sheldon had settled with,

"It's a Nautical theme." Penny answered,

"Well, it was that or Adventure, and we liked the Nautical one better." Leonard concluded.

* * *

"I hope Halley doesn't mind.." Bernadette sighed as her husband looked up at her with a stern face.

"You did not just make me build this bed for you to change your mind on moving them in together." Howard scolded,

"No, I just hope Halley doesn't mind waking up at six o'clock in the morning."

"She wakes up earlier than that.." Howard shouted, screwing in the last one in the bed frame.

Howard stood up and felt accomplished with himself. Bernadette dragged Reuben's mattress on top and Howard covered it over with his new bedding.

They had successfully re-arranged the entire of Halley's room in an afternoon while she had absolutely no idea.

Bernadette went into Reuben's old room to get the last of the things, when she noticed the picture hanging above where his dresser was.

Howard approached the door and saw his wife looking up at the black and white photo.

"Aww. Look how little he was then," Howard smiled, peering over Bernadette's shoulders. "And Halley cuddling with him."

"That was the day he was born, when she saw him for the first time. She immediately wanted to hold him. She never got on with any newborn babies, but she did with him." Bernadette smiled, tearing up in her eyes, "They're going to love being in the same room."

"They are.." Howard chuckled, taking the picture off the wall.

"We need one like that when this baby gets here." Bernadette pleaded,

"Six more months, Bernie. Six months.."

* * *

Leonard, Penny and Amy each took a step back from their walls after completing three out of the four in one day.

"I can't believe we've almost done the painting," Penny exclaimed,

"Thanks for the help, Amy," Leonard smiled,

"No problem, it gets me away from Sheldon for a while," She chuckled.

"What's going on with you and Sheldon?" Leonard wondered, as Penny shook her head,

"Don't worry," Amy turned,

* * *

Howard lead his eager daughter up the stairs to show her the new shared bedroom. Halley ran under his arms and beat him to the top.

As Howard reached to top, Halley grinned and stuck her tongue out, blowing raspberries like a one-year-old. Bernadette wasn't that far behind with Reuben.

"Okay you two..." Howard hesitated as both of young children looked up at him with excitement. He cracked the door open and let them push it the rest of the way, "There's your new room!"

Halley and Reuben ran straight in with giant smiles on their faces.

"Told you they'd like it!" Howard smiled as they both stood at the doorway and watched the two kids start to wreck the room already.

* * *

 ** _I hope you are enjoying this story._**

 ** _I just want to remind you that these characters are not mine, apart from Rayna (Raj's love interest) and Reuben (But I think you know who that is by now.) Also Baby Wolowitz III and the twins._**

 ** _Speaking of Baby Wolowitz, in the next chapter/episode they find out whether it's a Boy or a Girl. So please leave your opinion in your review!_**


	13. The Wolowitz Gender Celebration

Episode 13 - The Wolowitz Gender Celebration

Raj hosts a gender reveal party for Howard and Bernadette.

* * *

"Howard, are you planning on doing anything on Wednesday?" Raj questioned,

"No.. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of throwing you and Bernadette a gender reveal party, you know, make it special!"

"Why do you need to make it special, we can just go down to office and find out," Howard hesitated,

"No, No," He informed in a rich Indian accent, "This is your last, you need to find out in a special way,"

"But me and Bernie said Reuben was out last..." Howard blurted,

"But this is definitely your last. Bernadette won't let you touch her after this.." Leonard snorted,

"Easy for you to say, you got your wife pregnant with twins...Try and touch her after that," Howard described,

"He's right," Sheldon broke in as Leonard returned to eating.

"Yes or No with the party?" Raj challenged,

"I don't know," Howard sighed, throwing his fork down on the plastic tray, "I'll have to talk to Bernie,"

* * *

Howard walked into the living room to find Bernadette staring at the blank TV. He came up behind her and peered over her shoulder.

"What you looking at?" He asked, causing her to jump,

"There was several handprints all over the screen that just appeared at random times,"

"Are you sure it wasn't the kids?" Howard hinted, throwing his jacket on the post at the beginning of the staircase.

"No, they just showed up. And it couldn't of been Halley because she is at school, and Reuben was taking a nap,"

"I can't see anything," Howard denied as he took a closer look at the screen.

Bernadette lifted the remote and switched on the TV while Howard had his back to her. A wide picture of Samara from the ring popped up.

Howard jumped backwards, whilst letting out a tiny scream. He faced his wife who was silently laughing behind him.

"That's not funny!" He squealed,

"Yeah it was..." She mumbled, still laughing hard.

"You know I hate that movie.." Howard stammered,

"Says the man who chose to watch it last night," Bernadette beamed.

Howard stood in the center of the room before jumping again when his phone vibrated.

"I swear if you've sent me a message.." Howard threatened, "Oh, thank god it's Raj,"

"What does it say?" Bernadette asked, hoping he had gone through with the plan,

"He's just asking if I've asked you about the party.."

"That bastard!" Bernadette fumed,

"What?"

"I told him to send you a message saying 'Seven Days' just to scare you." Bernadette sighed, "Wait, what party?"

"Raj was wondering if maybe he could plan a gender reveal on Wednesday," Howard mentioned, looking down at his phone,

"I don't know, Howie. Why a big party?" Bernadette sighed cautiously,

"He says to make it special cause this is the last one."

"It could be fun..." Bernadette added, "Tell him I'm in, now it's up to you."

"Oh you know I'm not good at big decisions," Howard declared.

Stuart walked in from the kitchen and stared at the couple.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pressing his coffee mug against his dry lips.

"Don't worry.." Howard begged, "I'm going to say to do it. It can't hurt,"

"What can't hurt?" Stuart asked, trying to get any new gossip,

"Nothing, Stuart!" Howard shouted,

Stuart walked into the side room as Howard sighed,

"We need to kick him out!"

"Howard, we've got a baby on the way with two extra kids, we can't lose help."

Howard's phone buzzed almost instantly. He laughed as he showed Bernadette the message that his friend had sent to him.

* * *

"How'd you put this all together so quickly?" Howard gasped, walking out on to the porch.

"Well, there isn't a party like a Koothraparty!" He shouted with excitement as he hung the last balloon.

"Okay, that's old now!" Howard pointed out as Raj looked disappointed,

"Raj, this place looks great!" Bernadette smiled, looking around.

Reuben ran through the door, quickly followed by Halley.

"Howie, did you get them changed?" Bernadette asked, spotting the kids in different color shirts.

"Yeah, they said what they wanted, so I put them in the corresponding shirts."

"They look great!" She beamed.

* * *

Everyone was now over and Howard and Bernadette were waiting anxiously to open the large white box.

"Sheldon, you really think it's going to be a girl?" Penny asked,

"Yes, why does that shock you?"

"It's just new, I didn't think you would want to wear pink."

"Well, I did.. So yeah.." Sheldon pointed out as Amy looked over at him with embarrassment.

"Do you guys want to open the box now?" Raj shouted, as Halley stood behind him nodding her head.

They both laughed over at their daughter as Raj turned and spotted her.

"Yeah, I think we are.." Howard hesitated as Bernadette nodded.

Raj brought over the box, complaining that is was heavy.

"Now, I just want to warn you, there is a lot of balloons on there. So you might need to step back," Raj confessed,

Reuben stood by his mother's legs, pulling down on her dress. Raj scooped him and put him on his side.

Howard and Bernadette stood opposite each other as the rest of the gang gathered around. They pulled open the top of the box and stepped back as several balloons escaped and flew up into the sky.

"How many balloons did you put in there?" Howard blurted, as he hugged his wife.

"There was forty-one." Raj confessed.

Howard picked up his daughter and pointed to the dozen balloons in the sky,

"What color are they, Halley?" Howard shouted with happiness,

"Pink!" Halley shouted back,

"What does that mean?"

"Mommy's having a girl!"

"Yeah, You're gunna have a little sister!" He cheered, bopping Halley up and down.

* * *

 _ **Just a little A/N: The handprints on the TV screen I actually took from my own experience when I wrote Chapter 12, and I though it would be funny to incorporate a little joke in there too. The Samara thing didn't happen, if it did, I don't think I would be here! ;)**_


	14. The Emetiphobia Solution

Episode 14 - The Emetiphobia Solution

Howard notices that Halley resembles many characteristics of the misappropriation fear of being around any form of sick.

* * *

"Howard, what are you looking at?" Leonard questioned as he noticed Howard on his phone,

"Oh, Halley had some sort of panic attack thing this morning when Bernie threw up."

"What? Why?" Sheldon cautioned,

"Which one? Why did Halley panic or why did my wife throw up at fourteen weeks pregnant?"

"I meant your wife.." Sheldon finished,

Leonard and Howard looked at their friend with confusion as he moved his head forward.

"Think about it..." Leonard hinted,

"Oh..." He sighed, returning to eating his lunch.

"Find anything?" Raj asked, trying to show interest as he saw Rayna walk past.

Howard looked up at his Indian friend with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked,

"I'm just wondering what can cause my poor goddaughter to have a panic attack like thing at such a young age.."

Leonard spotted Raj's assistant in the corner of the cafeteria. He grabbed Howard's attention, then pointed her out.

"You're just trying to impress Rayna.." Howard pointed out as Raj scoffed,

"No I am not, I am car... Okay you got me." He sighed as Rayna left the doors.

"Have you found anything?" Leonard asked,

"No, not anything at the moment," He vacillated, moving his finger down the screen, "Ah ha!" He smiled,

"What?" Raj pleaded, looking over at the tiny mobile device screen.

"It says here; Emetiphobia is a fear of vomiting. Most people don't know that this fear is common enough to have its own name. Yet vomit phobia can be a disabling condition which severely limits the lives of those who struggle with it." Howard explained, reading word to word of what the text in front of him said.

* * *

Bernadette walked into the kitchen and found Howard using her computer.

"Howie, for the last time, I haven't got anything else on there for you to find.." She sighed, walking over to the fridge.

"I'm not looking for anything like that.." He confessed,

"What you working on then?" She asked, looking over and noticing that he had a notepad out.

"Oh, just looking up some symptoms on Emetiphobia," He added,

"Is this about when Halley got really worked up this morning?"

"Well, not just this morning. When Reuben got sick a while back, when you got sick, she shows all these little things that we don't pay attention too," Howard sighed, pushing the pad over toward her.

"Wow, we really don't pay attention when it comes to this," Bernadette confirmed, looking at the long list of connections.

* * *

Raj walked into the telescope room to find Rayna standing in the middle of the room.

"Why are you standing in the middle of the room?" Raj asked, placing his work bag by the door.

"With your friend yesterday. You paying great attention to him was so kind. Why were you doing that?"

"Oh, I was being supportive on my goddaughter." He smiled, trying to impress his assistant.

"Well, that was very nice of you." She chirped.

She looked down at her watch and noticed the time.

"I've got to go, I didn't see the time," She complained, getting her research books.

"Well, you can sense time, you can't really see it..." Raj grinned,

Rayna stood by Raj and smiled at him. She leant in and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Call me later," She spoke after breaking off the kiss.

Raj stood still as his legs almost became jelly. He stared at the door. He was eager to tell somebody. He pulled out his phone and immediately text Howard,

 ** _R- You'll never guess what just happened?!_**

 ** _H- What?_**

 ** _R- I was in the telescope room with Rayna and she had to go..._**

 ** _H- And you're excited because you had a normal conversation with her?_**

 ** _R- No, she kissed me on her way out. On the lips!_**

 ** _H- That's great buddy. Where are you now?_**

 ** _R- In the same place. Why?_**

 ** _H- Not important..._**

Raj looked at his phone a second time. Howard came rushing into the room, and hit him on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Raj asked, placing his hand over the 'injury'

"That's for texting me when I told you I had a meeting with the military!" He shouted.

"Sorry, I forgot." He mumbled,

"It's okay, I've wanted to do that for a while anyway." Howard smirked, leaving the door. "Bye!"

* * *

Penny was cuddled up against Leonard's shoulder. She asked him to pause the movie as the urge to pee became apparent.

"Bathroom?" Leonard guessed,

"Yep," Penny answered as Leonard nodded his head.

She reemerged from the hallway a few moments later as Leonard sighed,

"You do know that the movie started fifteen minutes ago, and that's the third time you've gone to the bathroom in that fifteen minutes,"

"Well, that's your son's pushing down on my bladder.." She shot back,

She sat back down and looked down at her giant twenty-six week bump. She smiled down at it as Leonard took notice.

"What you thinking about?" He asked,

"It's just starting to set in that in just over three months, we're going to have these little boys in our arms." She smiled,

"I know," He gushed, placing his hand on the bump.

They both looked at each other quickly as Penny just managed to speak.

"Did you feel that?" She asked, still in utter shock.

Leonard slowly nodded his head in disbelief. As they both waited to see if they would feel it again.

Another hard thump hit both their hands which made them both jump.

"Are they kicking?" Penny gasped as she felt another,

"Maybe they're already fighting.." Leonard joked as Penny looked away with horror.

"No, I'm not letting that happen!" Penny disagreed, "If they want to stay, they have to get along!"

 ** _Happy New Year!! I hope you enjoyed 2017 better than I did. Welcome 2018!_**


	15. The Feelings Agitation

Episode 15 - The Feelings Agitation

Raj hears that his new assistant likes him and he tries to act casual after, Leonard and Penny find the perfect names.

* * *

"So, have you guys got any idea on what your names will be?" Amy asked,

"No, but we'll get round to it," Penny answered, pushing away the subject.

"But you've only got ten more weeks left," Sheldon informed,

"Yeah, and that's plenty of time." Leonard responded, looking over at him,

"C'mon, how hard can picking names be?" Penny laughed,

Howard looked over at his wife, who was slowly shaking her head. He put his head down and hoped that they hadn't noticed Bernadette.

"Howard and Bernadette had a really hard time picking a name for Reuben.." Raj blurted,

"Thanks, we were going to let them figure it out by themselves." Howard sighed, "And now I might as well tell you, Rayna really likes you.."

Raj crossly looked over at his friend and moaned,

"Well, now I'm not going to be able to look her in the eye anymore."

"That's what you get for spoiling the difficulty of picking names!" Howard sneered,

"How hard can it be?" Penny stammered,

"It's not hard.." Bernadette started,

"Unless you've got a boy," Howard interrupted whilst smirking,

"Howard!" She hissed, slapping him on the leg with the napkin, "It's just choosing a boy name can be harder than a girl name."

"Well, then that's not good for them," Sheldon started, pointing over at his friends, "They've got two."

Amy angrily looked over at her husband, who shook off and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

"It's just names for boy's, need to be good when they get older." Bernadette explained as Leonard Penny looked at each other with horror, knowing that they might have to make the hardest choice in a limited time.

* * *

"Good morning, Rajesh," Rayna smiled, placing her work bag under her desk.

Raj couldn't hold his excitement in. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Rayna took a second look as he tried to speak.

 _No, No, No! Not now!_ He thought to himself.

He pulled out his phone and text Howard,

 ** _R- Oh, I hate you! I can't talk in front of Rayna!_**

 ** _H- Ha! That's what you get._**

"I'll be back in a moment.." Raj whispered, jumping up and leaving his office.

Rayna looked over at the door and then around the empty office.

He slammed his fist into the engineering lab door. Howard happily opened the door and saw his friend angrily standing behind.

"Hey, buddy. What brings you here?" Howard joked,

"You know why I'm here," Raj fumed,

"No idea,"

"Oh, then does this jog your memory," He sneered, hitting him on the back of the head. "That's what you get for telling me that Rayna likes me."

"Oh, that's why your here, I thought it was a nice surprise.." Howard gushed,

Raj stood at the doorway and begged for Howard's help before his phone buzzed.

"Who is it?" Howard asked, looking over at his friend,

"It's Rayna..." Raj choked,

 ** _Rayna- Hey, where did you rush off to?_**

"What do I say back?" Raj pleaded,

"Say that you went to the water fountain," Howard hesitated whilst pointing the sawder roll at Raj.

 ** _Raj- I'm sorry, I really needed a drink._**

 ** _Rayna- You have a water bottle on your desk..._**

"Thanks for that!" Raj huffed,

"What did I do this time?" Howard questioned,

"That was stupid, I had a water bottle on my desk!"

"Okay, then tell her the truth." Howard offered,

"Fine,"

 ** _Raj- No, I had to run off because my friend told me that you apparently like me, and I couldn't look at you probably._**

 ** _Rayna- How did your friend find out?_**

 ** _Raj- Howard? Who knows!_**

 ** _Rayna- Wait..._**

 ** _Does that Howard friend have a really stupid haircut from like the 80's?_**

 ** _Raj- Yes..._**

 ** _Rayna- He approached me at lunch yesterday and started asking questions. Then that question came up. I had to answer honestly, so I said yes._**

* * *

"Got any yet?" Leonard asked, lifting up his head and looking over at Penny.

"Yeah."

"Any that you like?" Leonard questioned,

"No." Penny sighed, looking down at the list again. "Bernie was right, this is impossible!"

Leonard looked up at his wife's struggles look. He smiled as he handed her his list.

"What's this for?" She asked,

"Just have a look, see if there's any you like on there." Leonard said, getting a drink from the fridge.

"Hey, number sixteen is pretty cute." She smiled,

"And it pairs well with eight and twenty-two." Leonard added,

"Wait. We have to pair them?" Penny hesitated,

Leonard stood in the kitchen for a moment, hoping that it was just pregnancy brain rather than his wife actually forgetting that they had to name two.

"Penny, we've got two boys to name.."

"Oh, Yeah." She sighed, looking back down at the list. "Really? Eight and Twenty-two?"

"Yeah, they both can make nicknames, and they do go with the one you liked."

"Which one do you like the best?" Penny wondered,

"I like both, but I think twenty-two works better."

"Okay, we'll put those three names into the _maybe_ pile." Penny pointed out, looking back down at the list. "I've got the perfect names!"

"Yeah, what are they?"

"Pain-in-the-ass-One and Pain-in-the-ass-Two." She smirked,

"Really?" Leonard asked, lifting his eyebrows,

"Why not. My mom used to call me and my sister that all the time, so it runs in the family."

"You're kidding?" Leonard asked, hoping she was,

"Of course I am."

"With the parent thing too?"

"No. She really did call us that."

* * *

Howard approached the table with his friends. Raj blankly stared over at him. Sheldon noticed immediately and turned to Leonard.

"What's going on with you two? Are you fighting again?" Leonard asked,

"If they were fighting, either of them wouldn't be here." Sheldon pointed out.

"No, I'm just mad at him for a reason _you_ don't need to worry about," Raj informed, looking over at Sheldon.

Howard sat down next to Raj and immediately apologized. As expected, Raj forgave him.

"Speaking of forgiveness, how did you two make up during Halley's birthday a few years back?" Leonard asked,

"It's a long story..." Raj hesitated,

"Really long..." Howard finished, looking in sync with Raj.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this morning." Raj confessed, spinning his chair and looking over at his assistant.

"It's fine. It freaked me out at first," Rayna smiled,

"So.." Raj said, wheeling his chair closer, "You like me?"

Rayna sat there for a moment. She looked up at the data on the screen above her computer.

"Of course I do. What is there not to like?" She smirked, as he blushed,

"Well, I like you too." Raj beamed. "Are you free next Thursday?"

* * *

"You were right!" Penny shouted, slamming her way into the apartment, making Leonard jump.

"Can you say that a bit louder?" Leonard dared,

Penny sarcastically laughed as she walked closer to her husband, "You were right about the names. Sixteen and Twenty-two work perfectly together."

"You really think so?" Leonard challenged, looking across at her,

"Yes. I want our boys names to be Benjamin and Samuel." She smiled.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, the twins have their names now! Benjamin and Samuel Hofstadter._**

 ** _This is the last chapter until I get some good free time because I am back at school this week. :( I will try to publish Chapter 16 as soon as I can._**


	16. The Romance Reverberation

Episode 16 - The Romance Reverberation

Sheldon prepares Amy a special dinner after they get into a fight. Raj and Rayna go on their first date.

* * *

"What is this?" Amy asked, slowly closing the apartment door behind her.

"I'm sorry about this morning," Sheldon apologized, "I was wrong."

"Damn right you were wrong. There is such thing as the premenstrual syndrome.." Amy pointed out.

"And I don't have to ask if you are going through it." Sheldon sneered as Amy looked over at him. "I'm sorry." He repeated after noticing that she didn't look amused.

"Why did you do this, Sheldon?" Amy questioned, placing her purse by the door.

"Fighting with you takes a lot of effort, because you are the most persuasive person I have ever met, and your words are incredibly powerful... And I have felt bad for the entire day after you stormed out, which made me understand why you were mad.. But I wanted to do something special." He smiled.

Amy stood at the door as Sheldon looked at her funny. She laughed at her husband's deranged look. He smiled and invited her to the table.

"It's not going to go as bad as last time?" Amy asked, knowing Sheldon wouldn't want to talk about the last failed attempt,

"No, I cooked the food for the time period that Google suggested, which was in fact three-and-a-half hours, not the presumed two hours that I took from a horrifically designed website. And I followed each instruction carefully. I believe this is much better than three years ago." Sheldon smiled.

Amy hugged him quickly. She then sat down at her normal side of the table, knowing Sheldon would want to sit closer to the kitchen. Sheldon quickly joined her at the table as he smiled back at her delighted face.

* * *

Raj happily swung his apartment door open. He saw Rayna standing behind it as his heart skipped a beat. She smiled as he invited her in.

"Tu es très jolie ce soir." He smiled, remembering the portion of French that Howard had previously taught him.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, trying to understand the language,

"You look very pretty tonight." He laughed, as she nodded her head, "Sorry, my friend taught me the language a while back. That was the only thing I remembered at this moment."

"What language was that?" She wondered, getting closer to her date,

"It's French. He knows that with five other languages." Raj smiled, noticing that Rayna was getting quite close.

"Oh, the country of love. How fitting.." She smiled.

She leant in closer and kissed him on his cheek. Raj felt his legs almost collapse in excitement. He moved his head to the side and caught her lips. He tried to pull away when he released, she was kissing him back.

* * *

"Howie, you will be fine." Bernadette persuaded, as she kissed her daughter goodbye.

"I can't watch the kids on my own." He stammered, not wanting to be left alone with them,

"Howard. It's not like you're eleven and I'm leaving you with your baby cousin while I run out to get their stroller. You're thirty-nine and I'm leaving you with your two children, which do I have to mention are three and two years old." She sighed, walking out the door, "I'll be back in no more than two hours." She smiled, shutting the door.

Halley looked up at her father as she giggled. Howard looked down at the small list of jobs and chores he was asked to do before his wife got back.

"Get the kids ready for bed.." He sighed to himself as he looked down at his daughter, noticing that she wasn't there. "And it begins..."

* * *

"Well, Sheldon, that was much better than last time," She smiled, placing her silverware on the top of her plate, signaling that she was finished.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," He winked, but she didn't notice.

Amy looked back up at her husband and smiled. Sheldon took her plate and placed it on the kitchen isle.

"And I'm sorry for the part I played in the argument this morning. I brought it up. I didn't realize that it would cause such a disagreement." Amy smiled as Sheldon sat back down across from his wife.

"I made you even worse about it. I should ask next time rather than presume that you are on your menstral cycle." He confessed.

* * *

Rayna smiled across the table as Raj took a sip of wine, smiling behind the glass. She looked back down at the menu, blushing. She immediately looked back up after releasing that she couldn't stop looking over at him.

"So... do you know anything else in French?" She asked, trying to start a normal conversation,

"Oui." He smiled, "Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, mes yeux ne pouvaient pas détourner le regard, et je suis content que nous soyons sortis ce soir."

"Wow.. so you're like fluently French." She smiled, trying to hide her real feeling inside,

"Je dois être." Raj laughed.

* * *

Howard collapsed on to the couch after successfully getting Halley and Reuben ready for bed. Halley sat next to her father as the both watched Reuben run around the living room dressed in his Batman pyjamars, lifting the cape up as if he was really flying.

"Does Reuben know he isn't the real Batman?" Halley asked, laughing at her younger brother.

"No, but don't ruin it for him, okay. He's only little." Howard smiled over at his confused daughter. "Leonard's missing out.." He grinned, staring down at his daughter.

"How?" Halley asked, looking up at her father.

"Cause he's got two boys on the way, and I'm lucky enough to have you.. and your sister, that will be here in January." He smiled.

Howard put his hands out and started tickling his daughter, to have her infectious laugh fill the house. Reuben stopped 'flying' around the room and stood by his dad. He quickly moved his hands and grabbed his son, placing him on the other side of him, tickling him too.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Raj. It was really nice." Rayna smiled, as Raj walked her to her door.

"Well, it was overdue." He laughed,

Rayna opened her door and invited him in for a coffee, which he kindly refused.

He gave her a little kiss on her cheek before watching her walk into her apartment. He turned to his car and smiled the whole distance from her doorstep to the door of his car.

* * *

Howard sat back down on the couch after completing all the jobs he was assigned. He placed the monitor on the table in front of him before slouching back.

 _Why would Bernie knock?_ He thought to himself as the doorbell rang continuously.

He jumped up and quickly grabbed the door open before Halley or Reuben were woken up.

He stood in shock when he realized it wasn't Bernadette.

"Hello, Howard," The man smiled as Howard looked in horror.

"Dad?"


	17. The Father Disintegration

Episode 17 - The Father Disintegration

Howard confronts his father why he left when he was little, while Leonard is worried about his impact on being a father.

* * *

Howard slammed the door in his father's face. He stood with his back on the door for a moment before turning around, flicking the chain on. He ran into the living room and slouched into the couch, before sitting up.

He sat in silence as he heard the doorbell ring continuously. He looked over at the hallway as the ringing stopped.

He jumped up when he heard the sound of him trying to get the door open. He sighed with relief as he heard his wife's voice,

"Howie, why have you put the chain on?" She asked,

Howard got closer to the door and closed it to take off the chain. He stood at the door before reopening it.

"There isn't a guy next to you, right?" Howard asked,

"No." She insisted, "There was before I tried to open the door. I sent him away."

"Really?" Howard asked, on the edge of believing her.

"Yes. Howie, please open the door."

Howard slowly opened the door as his wife ran in from the bitter wind outside.

"You need to talk to your father about things. You've got a lot of catching up to do." She smirked, walking off to the kitchen.

Howard reslammed the door as his father walked out from the dark.

"Howard, please. Let me explain myself."

* * *

Penny walked out to find her husband tracing around the apartment. She stood at the step that entered the hallway, staring over at him.

Leonard quickly noticed his wife and stopped in his tracks as she laughed over at him.

"What you worrying about?" She asked, walking into the kitchen. "Did Sheldon take one of your limited time toys?"

"I hope not." He smiled, looking over at the bookshelves behind the couch.

"Then what's got to your mind?" She asked, placing her hands on her large bump.

"I'm just starting to panic on how close we are to having the boys." He sighed,

"So?"

Leonard collapsed on to the couch and flung his head on the back. Penny laughed at him after he lifted his head up and complained.

"You don't need to be panicking. We've still got a few weeks."

"No, it's not just that. I don't know if I'm ready to be responsible for two rambunctious boys." He sighed,

"Well it's a little late now, isn't it?" She laughed as Leonard looked over at her. He raised his eyebrows as she sighed, "Look, you don't need to be worried, it's going to be fine. The first few months will be easy, all they do is sleep, and eat... and cry a little... And by the time they get older, we will be missing the time when they were babies."

* * *

"Why did you leave?" Howard asked, for the third time.

Sam looked over at his angry son. Howard glared at him, then down at his watch. San sat at the table next to his son, and confessed.

"I wasn't going to tell your mother and you, but before your eleven birthday, I accidentally slept with another woman, and she became pregnant. The baby was born early, and it didn't look like she was going to make it. I ended up staying around that baby's side a lot of the time, I drifted apart from you and your mother. I forgot to come home day after day once Leslie had gotten home. After you contacted me to hand over the house, it reminded me on how selfish I had been. It took me a while to get the courage to come here, as I knew you wouldn't be happy to see me, and I suppose you're not. But I really want to catch up with you. You're my son and I've missed more than twenty-years of your life. Tell what you have been up to."

Howard sat there, hesitant if he should tell his father what was going on.

"Well, the last three years have been the craziest, you know, with kids of your own. It gets harder." He smiled as his father sat back,

"I have grandchildren?" He asked, his voice going high,

"Yeah. We've got a daughter and a little boy." Howard smiled, glad he was getting along with the man he was dreading for years,

"How old! Tell me about them!" He shouted, as Howard calmed him down.

"There's Halley, she's three, in school, doing great with everything. She's exactly like Bernadette, smart and the princess! Then there's Reuben, who's two. Getting ready for school, excited about it too. He can be challenging at times, but we think it's because of his 'terrible twos'. He's also just starting to talk full sentences without missing words or mispronouncing them." Howard explained as he could see his father fall in love with his grandchildren before meeting them. "And then we've got a third baby due in January."

"They sound like you. Both of them put together." Sam smiled,

"No, No.." Howard laughed, "That would be like a mutant human!"

* * *

Sheldon pointed out Leonard talking down the phone. He turned to Amy and asked what was going on. She shrugged in response. Leonard walked out into the hallway and shut his bedroom door behind him. Penny looked behind her briefly and raised her eyebrows,

"What the hell is he doing?" She asked, taking a second look through the creepy hallway.

"I don't know..." Sheldon sighed, as he returned to eating.

"Has Leonard got the pre-parental panic?" Amy asked, looking through the hallway to see if he would walk back around.

"What's that?" Sheldon asked, showing interest again,

"You know..." She started as both her best friend and husband shook their heads, "Just before a woman has a baby, the father gets a little shaken up about it." She explained.

"Yeah, Leonard has been a little tense lately." Penny said, realizing her husband's nervous behavior.

* * *

 _"Leonard, there is not reason to be worried. I was like this before Halley was born."_ Howard answered through the phone.

Leonard sat on the edge of his bed trying to take his friends advice.

"I've got to go.." Leonard stammered, quickly placing his hand over the red hand up button at the bottom of the screen,

" _Leonard! Leonard_!" Howard shouted, trying to stop him from hanging up.

"What?" Leonard shouted back,

" _Who just called your name? Where did you go for a minute?"_

"Penny yelled for me... Her water broke."

 ** _I don't know if that counts as a cliffhanger, but I chose to end it there. Just to say these characters are not mine!_**


	18. The Labor Recurrence

Episode 18 - The Labor Recurrence

Leonard and Penny welcome the twins four weeks early.

* * *

"Penny, can you _please_ squeeze down any harder?" Leonard sarcastically asked, as his wife left her fingernail marks on the top of his hand.

"I'm sorry, would you like to be in this situation?!" She gritted through her teeth,

Penny swung her head back after a moment and gasped for air. Leonard reached his hand over for his wife and pulled her close. Sheldon looked back from the front seat and horribly smiled at his friends, while Amy was driving like a madman.

"You should of sat at the front.." Penny sighed,

"You and the boys are my main focus. I don't care." He smiled, kissing Penny on her forehead, "And it's my car." He laughed.

* * *

Howard shook his daughters shoulder slightly to try and wake her. He turned to his wife, who was leaving the room with Reuben still asleep on her side.

"Bernie, what do I do?" He whispered,

"Pick her up. She'll go back to sleep in the car anyway." She suggested, walking down the corridor.

Howard slowly lifted his rag doll like daughter into his arms. She rubbed her eyes quickly before collapsing her head back down on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Halley asked, midway between waking up and falling back asleep,

"We're going to the hospital because Penny is having the twins.." Howard quietly responded,

"Okay..." She answered slowly as her eyes slowly dropped.

* * *

Amy quickly greeted Howard and Bernadette as they rushed in the labor and delivery doors.

"What's up with Sheldon?" Bernadette asked, noticing his panicked expression.

"Oh, he's been like that after I parked the car outside," Amy sighed,

"That's because you almost crashed into the lamppost in front."

"I'm sorry I was worried." She laughed.

Bernadette looked into the stroller and noticed that both Halley and Reuben were still asleep as Howard finished the conversation with Amy.

Sheldon stood up and walked over to the water dispenser.

"The last time I was almost _killed_ on the way to the hospital was when my father had a heart attack and my brother drove us to the hospital while my Meemaw slept in my house's garden."

"How old where you?" Amy asked, shocked that he hadn't told her that,

"I was nine."

"Wouldn't that mean your brother was fourteen?" Howard asked, getting clarification.

"Yes." Sheldon nodded, sitting back down to his wife.

Bernadette looked over at him in confusion as her husband shook her head over at her.

"Has Raj gotten here yet?" Howard asked,

"Damn! We forgot to tell Raj!" Amy called as the people behind her took a second glance.

* * *

Raj relaxed on his bed as Cinnamon jumped up and layed next to him. He looked at his phone as it chimed.

He sat in silence looking down at his phone in horror.

"It's too early," He muttered to himself, Not knowing that Amy had accidentally put Bernadette's name instead of Penny.

He jumped out of bed and slipped back into the clothes he was wearing before he got changed.

* * *

Raj stood at the door as Howard turned to greet him.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Raj asked, still trying to process what was going on.

"We're waiting to hear from Leonard." Howard mentioned,

"But Amy text me about Bernadette going into labor." Raj stammered,

Amy looked up from her phone in disbelief,

"I did what?" She asked,

"You text me saying Bernadette was at the hospital."

"I put Penny..." Amy insisted, checking her phone..."Oh, I did put Bernadette." She skittishly laughed, turning to her husband, "That's because you were being fussy.. Sorry, Raj,"

"It's okay... it scared me for a moment," He smiled, sitting next to his best friend. "Any news from Leonard?"

Everyone shook their heads as he looked up at the ceiling.

* * *

The doctor walked in the the room as Leonard jumped up. Penny looked up at her husband and raised her eyebrow. He noticed and slowly sat back down at her side.

"Doctor Willis, is there any good news?" Leonard asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I'm sorry, Mr Hofstadter, we're getting there slowly. It's normal for first deliveries." He smiled back as Leonard sighed,

"I don't know why you're sighing..." Penny stated, looking over at him.

Leonard placed his hand on Penny's as the doctor left the room. He beamed over at her and sighed,

"Why are you shaking?"

"I don't know.." She laughed.

"I hope they get here soon," He smiled, looking at Penny's bump,

"Me too. I can't wait till this part is over." She sighed, feeling the small tightening.

She grabbed Leonard's hand and buried her fingers down as he put on a brace face.

* * *

Raj looked over at his godchildren asleep in the stroller next to Howard and Bernadette. Then over at their parents, who were drifting to sleep. He nudged them quickly as he saw Leonard walk out from the corridor.

"Hey, how's everything?" Howard asked, still waking up slightly,

"Penny ran a really high fever, they have to do a c-section to be safe." He choked,

Everyone looked at their friend as Bernadette noticed his eyes glistening with tears.

"Leonard, are you okay?" She asked,

"Yeah..." He sniffed, "Just worried about the boy's. And Penny most of all."

Howard quickly hugged his friend. They reassured him as he walked back through the doors.

* * *

"I think I'm more nervous that Leonard!" Raj stammered, his knee jumping up and down,

"I don't think that's possible." Sheldon mentioned, "I've never seen him like that before, apart from when he thought Penny was breaking up with him after his terrible timing. And when she proposed and he said no."

"You paid attention?" Amy asked, astonished at her husband for noticing,

"Of course I did. Leonard is my best friend. Why would you think I wouldn't pay attention?"

"Because you're Sheldon..." Howard laughed,

"Howie," Bernadette scoffed as Sheldon rolled his eyes,

"What, it's true."

* * *

Leonard ran out of the doors with a huge grin on his face. Raj turned as he heard his friend's excited voice.

"They're all okay!" Leonard beamed as his friends hugged him one by one.

"Congrats, Buddy!" Raj sighed with relief.

"Can we see them?" Bernadette asked, lifting Reuben up.

"Sure," Leonard smiled, leaving the door again.

Raj looked over at his goddaughter and laughed,

"We might have to check if she's still alive.."

"Yeah, good idea." Howard mentioned, getting next to the stroller. "Yeah, she's fine." He smiled,

Halley moved her hand over her face and squirmed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Howard laughed as Halley lifted her head.

* * *

All the friends gathered round the tiny bassinet as the looked down at the newest additions to the social group.

"Your babies will be smart and beautiful.." Howard smiled, referring to the thirteen year old joke.

Leonard looked slyly at his friend as he sarcastically laughed.

"And not at all imaginary." Sheldon corrected himself, after years of saying the opposite.

* * *

Leonard glanced up at his wife sleeping on the bed. He quickly looked over at the bassinet as he noticed a little foot raising up.

He walked over and smiled, leaning over the top. He lifted one tiny newborn into his arms and placed his hand over his son's chest.

"Sam, I don't know what I was worried about. You've got your whole life ahead of you," He smiled, looking down at his foot, "Let's start with getting you round the right way, Ben," He laughed, correcting his error.

Ben lifted his hand and wrapped it around his father's index finger. Leonard looked down. He teared up as he lifted his son's head against his chest. Not holding back in any tears.


	19. The Therapy Analysis

Episode 19 - The Therapy Analysis

Bernadette places Reuben in speech therapy to improve his communication while Leonard and Penny struggle with the twins.

* * *

Leonard walked out from the hallway rubbing his eyes. He slowly turned to face his friends.

"When did you get here?" He asked, trying to remember answering the door,

"We got here about two hours ago. You greeted us when you opened the door." Howard answered,

"Did I?" Leonard puzzled, looking at the several blank expressions on his friend's faces.

"Buddy, you need to sleep. You can't keep going on with the sleep deprivation, it's not good for you." Howard mentioned,

"It's not that I'm not sleeping, it's just I don't find the time anymore." Leonard confessed, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

Howard stood up, placing his food on the coffee table, and walked over to the kitchen isle, while Raj stared at his phone, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Sheldon asked, looking at his friend.

"Oh, Rayna asked me out again." He beamed,

"Good for you, Raj!" Penny smiled enthusiastically, "How many dates is that now?"

"Six." He chuckled,

"Six what?" She asked, as her previous question shot right over her head.

Sheldon cautiously stared over at his wife and shook his head, rolling his eyes as he did so.

* * *

Bernadette sat patiently on the couch, listening intently through the baby monitor. Howard happily walked through the door, shouting loudly.

Bernadette angrily told him to be quiet as she lifted the monitor to her ear.

"What are you listening to? Are you trying to hear Reuben sleeping?" Howard whispered,

"No, Reuben said he didn't want a nap today. I've got a speech therapist over to help."

"Oh, Bernie, not this again. His speech is fine now." Howard reassured,

"But I feel like if he practices, it will be as good as Halley was when she started school." Bernadette confessed.

"Bernie, Reuben won't start school until he's three, which is next March. He'll most likely start the following September. That's eleven months. You don't know how good it will be by then." Howard scoffed, "I don't know why you're fixated on him being as good as Halley. She's the first child, she picked things up when she learnt them. Reuben is taking more of a relaxed route. He's a Wolowitz, he'll take things slow. I didn't start talking full sentences until I was four. Give him time."

Bernadette giggled on her husbands slow development when he was younger.

"Okay. I'll space out the sessions." She sighed,

"No! Stop them! He doesn't need to b-." He shouted.

The room fell silent as Reuben's voice came rushing through the monitor. Howard sat down next to his wife and listened quietly.

* * *

Amy walked into her husbands office as he was in the mist of an argument with Barry Kripke.

"You can't test this theory. The particles accelerators aren't powerful enough to simulate the conditions." Sheldon defended, pointing at the large whiteboard as Barry turned his head in disagreement,

"Cooper, you're being ridiculous. The conditions are completely fine, the test should come back positive."

"Well, you are acting ridiculous for thinking I would run an experiment that I know wouldn't work."

"Sheldon, you're the only one that is stupid enough to make an experiment like this anyway." Barry sneered as Sheldon looked in disgust at his arch nemesis.

"How dare you!" Sheldon grunted,

"Never mind" Amy sighed, shutting the office door behind her, leaving the two bickering scientists alone.

* * *

Leonard rocked his fussy son as he felt his own eyes dropping. He quickly took the bottle from his wife and started feeding the infant, which calmed his noise. He looked over at his wife and saw her pale face.

"What?" He asked, as his son started squirming,

"That's still hot..." Penny squeaked as Leonard forced it out of his mouth.

Leonard put his son up against his chest and started humming to him.

"I feel so bad.." Leonard sighed over his son's cries, "What do I do now?"

Penny sighed whilst thinking mentally. She quickly blurted, "Sing Soft Kitty!"

"What? I'm not singing,"

"Oh, I'll do it then." She barked, grabbing her son out of her husbands arms. " _Soft Kitty, Warm Kitty, Little ball of fur..."_ She started as Ben began to calm, " _Happy Kitty, Sleepy Kitty, Purr, Purr, Purr."_ She giggled quietly as she looked down and saw his eyes dropping. "He's asleep."

"What? He should be eating." Leonard conceded, looking over at him.

"Well not anymore," She smiled,

"God, you're smart!" He laughed, pressing his lips up against his wife's, being careful not to wake his son.

The kiss ended quickly as the second baby started crying from the rock-n-play next to the couch. Penny looked into Leonard's eyes and he sighed, walking over and lifting his second son. He watched as Sam's eyes dropped and he was quickly asleep again.

* * *

Bernadette helped Reuben down the stairs as he blabbered about what he had done with the speech consultant.

"And then we played cards." He smiled, still speaking with a lisp,

"That lisp so dissipate through out time, it's just because he's quite little." Clara informed,

Howard shook her hand goodbye as Reuben ran up and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Thank you for coming, Clara, I can already hear an improvement," Bernadette smiled.

"Thank you for having me. I can't wait to help you again. Unfortunately I'm booked with other parents until January 14th. I'd be happy to book you in when I get back to the office,"

"Oh, January 14th isn't the best date, but if you keep the spot available, we can call you if anything changes," Howard mentioned, "But thanks for the offer."

Howard shut the door as Clara pulled out the drive, looking down at his watch.

"We should think about dinner," He informed, stretching his back, "Before Halley's like, 'When's dinner?' 'I'm hungry!' 'I'm calling 911 because you're starving me!'" He laughed, imitating his daughter as Bernadette stared at him. "What? She has said that before."


	20. The Night Hypothesis

Episode 20 - The Night Hypothesis

Amy, Bernadette and Penny go for girls night out while the guys have guys night in.

* * *

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Sheldon asked, sitting down at the table.

"Why?" Amy questioned,

"It's because, Me, Howard and Raj are going across the hall for guys night." Sheldon confessed,

"I guess I could organize a girls night in here." She hesitated.

"Then it's settled." He smiled, continuing with his breakfast.

Amy looked at her husband, who was cautiously eating his Oatmeal, one small spoonful at a time. She smiled at his whilst he wasn't looking at her.

* * *

Howard joined his two friends at the table, and immediately joined in the conversation they were having. Sheldon angrily looked over at him as Howard smirked.

"Let's start a new conversation." Raj smiled, trying to change the vibe quickly before there was a big break out.

Sheldon was still staring right through Howard. Raj waved his hand in front of his deranged friend's eyes, zoning him back.

"Is Leonard sure we can come over later?" Raj asked, still being unsure on going over.

"Yes. I ran into him in the hall yesterday, he said it was completely fine." Sheldon confirmed, as his friends nodded their heads.

"Raj, how did your date with Rayna go last night?" Howard questioned, eager to get some new gossip.

"It went great. We have so much in common. And she invited me in for coffee again and I said yes... Glad I waited..." He smirked.

"Why are you glad you waited?" Sheldon wondered,

"Sheldon," Howard said, moving so he could face his friend and explain it. "When someone asks you in for a coffee, it can go two different ways. Number One, they actually want to sit down with some coffee and talk to you. And Number Two is, they want to sit _on_ you." Howard informed as Sheldon looked in confusion.

"What do you _'sit on'_?" Sheldon asked, doing air quotes with his hands.

"Sex."

"Oh..." Sheldon sighed, returning to eating his lunch, as Howard and Raj looked each other, laughing silently.

* * *

"Okay, there's the formula on the counter top, or there's the milk in the freezer. They might sleep the entire time, but if not, do not show them whatever game you are playing, it's not good for them." Penny explained, slowly backing out of the door.

"Honey, I've got this. Go and have fun with the girls." Leonard insisted.

"Okay." She smiled, giving Leonard a kiss. "You be good for daddy." Penny cooed to her son's, who were asleep next to the couch.

Leonard shut the door and walked over to the couch.

"You're always good." He smiled, looking at his twin boys.

* * *

Howard and Raj both stormed into the apartment and were greeted by Leonard, who was getting the X-Box ready.

Raj happily skipped to the kitchen isle, holding a bag. He started pulling out everything as Howard looked unimpressed.

"He made me stop at 7/11 on the way. I'm not surprised he didn't buy everything in that damn shop." Howard growled, "So I'm sorry if we're a bit late."

"No, it's fine. Sheldon wasn't ready to play the game." Leonard smiled, looking around the apartment, "Where is Sheldon?" He asked.

Leonard walked through the hall and noticed the nursery door open ajar. He quietly pushed it open a slither, to find Sheldon standing in the center of the room, in the pitch darkness.

"Sheldon, what are you doing?" Leonard whispered, pushing the door open the rest of the way.

Sheldon didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the cribs.

"Sheldon?"

"What?" He asked, as the previous question was like little oxygen in a room with hundreds of people in.

"Why are you in here?" He repeated.

"I was just thinking about something."

"And that thing is?" Leonard wondered,

"I want a baby." Sheldon confessed as Leonard looked in disbelief.

* * *

Penny sat down at the table with her posse, smiling as they greeted her. Bernadette asked if she wanted anything to eat, but she declined.

"Anyway, what are we doing tonight?" Penny asked, playing with her hair.

"Well, we're just going to have a nice girls night out..." Bernadette started, until she saw Penny on her phone. "Hey, no more phone business. We are out to give you the fun you haven't had in a long time. Stop worrying." She snapped, as Penny quickly placed her phone on the table in front of them.

"We can do anything you want to." Amy explained,

"But going home isn't a option." Bernadette broke in before Penny could say anything.

"I don't feel like doing anything." Penny sulked.

Bernadette looked at Amy as she did the same. They both lifted their shoulders quickly and dropped them again.

"Penny..." Bernadette started, hoping that this would work. "I know how difficult it can be to leave baby's alone. I was absolutely petrified when I left Halley for the first time. But you help me through it, and made me enjoy the night. Unfortunately I was more worried cause I had left my child with Homer and Ralph from the Simpsons. But you've left your kids in the care of your husband and their father. He knows what to do with them, unlike Raj and Stuart... and maybe Howard.. But the point is, there is no reason to be worried. Benjamin and Samuel are in perfect hands."

Penny nodded and smiled, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks." Penny grinned, putting her phone in her bag.

Penny then quickly hugged Amy without her expecting it.

"Thanks for arranging tonight."

* * *

"You what?" Leonard asked quietly, trying not to wake his son's.

"I want a baby. They're like a lamb to the slaughter. Innocent and helpless." Sheldon presumed.

"Sheldon, having a baby is a really big step. You might not want to jump in right away, or because it's you, and I mean this in the nicest way, Never. Never jump in."

"Leonard..."

"Nothing, Sheldon. Wait at least a year before you get your wife pregnant. Also it's not just up to you, it's up to Amy too. Now get out before you wake real babies and you can discuss to your wife about using your genitals another time." Leonard insisted, leading his friend out of the nursery.

Sheldon pouted out of the door after being told off. Leonard waited for a second before leaving too.

As he shut the door, Leonard quietly mumbled to himself, "Freakin' idiot."

* * *

"Thank you so much, this was fun. Us girls just catching up." Penny smiled as she walked out with Bernadette and Amy.

"It really was." Bernadette confirmed.

Penny looked ahead, before gulping and looking away. Penny started pulling her friends away from the door in order not to been seen.

"Penny, what are you doing?" Amy asked, moving Penny's hand off her shoulder.

"Penny?" A familiar voice called.

Penny turned around and sighed as her ex-boyfriend walked up to her.

"Kurt..." She gulped, "How... How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"I'm okay." Penny stuttered,

"I just want to say, that I have completely changed, and I'm sorry for acting like an ass when we we-"

"Kurt, I accept your apology, but it's a little late. I'm married and I have kids."

Kurt looked in disbelief. He angrily sighed, "Who ever that guy is... I am better than him. I really am."

Penny smiled, knowing he wouldn't like the next thing she would say.

"Well, you know this guy, and you haven't had the best start with him. And I also think he would like his pants back that you took from him just after we broke up."

"You married Leonard?" He snarled,

"Yes. And he is an amazing dad. Better than you will ever be. And yes, I'm saying that you will never have kids because you are the biggest ass I have ever met. Dating you was the worst mistake I have ever made, even worse than breaking up with Leonard. I'm the happiest I've ever been now. And I don't need to have you bickering at me. You are a sad man, and you have my pity." She seethed.

She walked out the door as Bernadette quickly followed, leaving Amy standing awkwardly next to a six-foot-seven giant.

"My husband would also like his pants back. He hates wearing the replacement."

"What?"

"Never mind..." Amy sighed, chasing after her friends.

* * *

Penny placed her foot on the fourth floor, with her friends not that far behind her. The yell coming from behind the door made them all jump.

Penny quickly opened the door as the guys hadn't noticed that they were home yet.

"Sheldon, you are full of random things today! Back me up!" Howard yelled,

All the girls looked over at the guys as they were involved with the game.

"Howard, it would of helped if you were by my side when I needed you." Sheldon shouted back.

"Stop yelling!" Penny laughed loudly as all four guys jumped, Raj dropping the controller on the floor, causing the room to fill with silence.


	21. The New Years Insufficiency

Episode 21 - The New Years Insufficiency

The gang goes the the park to celebrate the new year.

* * *

"Are Halley and Reuben really going to stay up until midnight?" Leonard asked, getting one car seat out of the backseat.

"I don't know. Halley might, but I really doubt Reuben will." Howard stated,

"Well if one person isn't going to stay up, I'll tell you who it is." Leonard mentioned, looking over at Sheldon, "He can't even stay up until ten."

"What about Sam and Ben. Will they stay up?" Howard asked, guessing the answer.

"They're two months old. They can't stay away for more than a hour and a half. I highly doubt it."

Halley ran ahead to her mother and aunt with Reuben chasing her. She ran into Penny's arms whilst Reuben stopped in his tracks.

"C'mon buddy," Howard persuaded, kindly pushing him forward.

Reuben sulked toward his mother. As his father sat down, Reuben refused.

"Reuben, are you going to stand there all night?" Howard asked to his angry toddler,

Reuben nodded his head and crossed his tiny arms across his chest.

"Okay." Howard sighed, looking away.

Reuben sat down next to his mother as Howard threw his head back at his son's aggravating behavior.

* * *

Sheldon looked down at his watch and sighed after noticing there was thirty minutes until midnight. He turned to Amy and complained.

"Sheldon, stop being a baby." She whispered back to him, before turning to the gang, "Look, to make the time go faster, how about we go around and say what we enjoyed most about the year." She suggested as everyone nodded their heads. "Sheldon, you start.."

Sheldon looked with confusion at his wife before smiling, "Well, getting married to Amy was the best thing to happen this year." He said, turning to her, "Amy."

"I would have to say exactly the same." She smiled, turning to Raj,

"Finding Rayna. She's amazing and I wouldn't change her for the world." He smiled as Rayna beamed over at him. "What about you?"

Rayna smiled and said almost word to word of what Raj said.

"Halley?" Raj smiled as his goddaughter turned to him, "What did you enjoy most this year?"

Halley grinned but didn't answer. Howard leant in a whispered something into her ear.

"Starting school," The happy four-year-old beamed, "And having my fourth birthday." She added, holding up four fingers.

"Reuben's fast asleep." Howard informed, pointing out the obvious, making them skip the two-year-old. "Bernie?"

"Wow. I can't pick. It has been one of the best years ever, it would be foolish to pick the best thing. Howie?"

Howard looked blankly for a moment, before sighing loudly, "I'm going to go with the same as you."

Everyone looked at Leonard. He looked down at the car seats and raised his eyebrows.

"Do I really have to explain?" He asked.

"Penny?" Amy wondered,

"I don't know." She started, as Leonard looked at her. "I wouldn't say I've enjoyed this year as much as the others. It's just another to add to the pile."

* * *

Leonard followed his wife as she walked to the refreshments stand. He turned her out of the line and placed the car seat on the floor next to her.

"What do mean you haven't enjoyed this year?" He angrily asked,

"Leonard, will you please just let it go?" She wondered as her husband shook her head.

"Penny, our kids were born this year. You got promoted. This is one of the best years. And you know it, you just don't want to admit it."

"Are you forgetting the pain we had to go through at the beginning of the year, losing our baby girl, almost losing the boys too. You almost lost your job, _again!_ We could of lost the apartment. I had that c-section. I ran into my ex-boyfriend, which was kind of good because I had a giant go at him. What you said is amazing and I wouldn't change it, but I think I raise my case." She explained, turning back into the line.

* * *

Raj looked down at his goddaughter as she was noticeably falling asleep. Howard had moved Reuben into the stroller, and he was still out. He looked down at his watch as he saw it quickly approaching shook Halley's shoulder as she stirred,

"Halley, we've got four minutes, can you stay up that late?" He asked,

Halley lifted her head off the blanket and nodded, rubbing her eyes.

Howard sat back down on the chair, trying to wake his son for the fireworks. Reuben moved his hand and covered his face. Howard sat still for a second but failed at waking him up.

"He'll watch it on TV tomorrow anyway." He laughed, sitting back on the chair.

"Howie, have you got Halley's earmuffs?" Bernadette asked, looking at him.

"Yeah... they're in here..." He informed, digging through the diaper bag.

Leonard sat back down on his chair, sulking. Sheldon looked over at his friend and smiled,

"I heard your conversation with Howard earlier. As you can see, I am still awake." He sneered as Leonard pulled a stupid face.

Penny sat down next to husband and apologized. He smiled at her before the loudspeaker came on.

"Good evening, Pasadena!" The person on the other end yelled as everyone cheered. "We are in the last sixty seconds of this year, so make sure you are sitting comfortably for the firework display and that you have got someone for your New Year kiss." He explained as the four couples looked at their significant other.

The guy down the loudspeaker rambled on for almost a full minute as Sheldon kept sighing incredibly loudly. He sat up as the countdown from ten began.

Everyone in the park started shouting loudly. The numbers got lower and lower as the ball dropped quickly.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted, as Halley jumped with excitement.

Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj kissed their wives and girlfriend as the chanting from everyone began. Halley looked up at her mother and father and slightly covered her eyes.

"This is the year I turn five!" Halley screamed as Howard stared at his overly excited daughter.

"She's started already..." Howard sighed.

"Happy New Year." Penny smiled, kissing her husband again.

"Happy New Year." He repeated back.


	22. The Induction Obligation

**_There is some math in this one, and I've got the answer off of a calculation I did in a maths class at school. So if it's wrong, feel free to tell me._**

 ** _(My teacher has checked over it as I knew that question would go in this chapter and he said it was alright.)_**

Episode 22 - The Induction Obligation

Howard and Bernadette go in for their scheduled induction while Raj and Rayna are babysitting the anxious toddlers.

* * *

"Have you got everything?" Raj asked, as his friends were leaving the door.

"Raj, calm down. Everything is going to be fine!" Howard reassured.

Howard stood at the door thinking. He placed the hospital bag on the floor and walked out into the living room. He came back out holding a second smaller bag.

"Forgot the baby things." He sighed.

Halley and Reuben ran out from the living room and stood next to their godfather.

"Where are mommy and daddy going?" Halley asked, noticing her mother and father leaving the door.

"Halley," Howard started, kneeling down to his confused daughter, "Your mom and me are going to the hospital to have your baby sister."

Halley looked up at her father and smiled, expressing that this was what she wanted for months.

"Be good you two," Bernadette smiled, giving her toddlers a kiss on their heads.

Halley and Reuben both nodded their heads simultaneously.

As Howard shut the door behind them, Halley looked up to Raj and smirked. Raj lead the two older children into the living room.

"What do we do first?" He asked, as they both looked at each other, giggling.

* * *

"Sheldon, you've got it wrong." Leonard insisted, pointing to the whiteboard in his apartment, "Even my boys would know that."

"Oh, please," Sheldon scoffed, "Your childs brains are only fifty-five percent developed compared to the normal human brain."

"For three months old, you do have to admit that that is pretty impressive on how their brains are already half way of the normal percentage that they'd be at twenty-one years of age." Leonard added.

Sheldon looked stumped for a second before returning to the original argument.

"Okay, you got me there... But you're wrong about this!"

"Buddy, have you not released that to get the calculation of side C you have to add together point A and B while they are both squared. And then square rooting them."

Sheldon looked at the whiteboard and sighed.

"You do it then, if you're so smart." Sheldon sighed, handing him the pen,

"Okay, to get the length of side C, you need to add 5 squared to 7 squared, and then square rooting them." Leonard explained, "Which gives you, 8.602325267. Rounding that off, makes it nine centimeters." He smiled, placing the pen on the tray.

Sheldon double checked the math and sulked. Leonard smiled as he heard his son's cry from the other room.

"My little brainiacs in training are calling me." Leonard joked, walking into the hallway as Sheldon pouted his bottom lip.

* * *

Halley ran up to her godfathers phone as soon as she heard her father's voice. She smiled behind him as Howard laughed. Raj slowly turned to face his goddaughter as she giggled.

"Halley, go and finish your dinner." Raj insisted as the excited toddler shook her head.

Rayna walked past and said that she was finished. Raj walked out into the kitchen and reemerged quickly.

"Halley, you haven't touched it."

"That's because I don't like pizza." She lied, playing with her dolls house.

" _Halley, you love pizza."_ Howard mentioned over FaceTime.

"No I don't." She insisted, placing a baby doll to the side.

"Aren't you going to play with that dolly, Halley?" Rayna questioned,

"No. I'm saving it for baby sister when she's old enough to play with them." She smiled, picking up another doll.

Howard grinned down the phone as Raj felt his heart fill with love.

" _Well, Halley. Not to long to wait. The doctors are saying she might be here by tomorrow_." Howard smiled, as Halley lifted her head,

"Really?" Raj asked,

 _"Yeah. Everything is going fine. They're positive she'll be here tomorrow, or even sooner."_

"Have you got a name yet?" Rayna asked, wondering if they ha decided.

" _Not yet, but hopefully we'll agree on one soon."_

* * *

Amy walked through the door as she noticed Sheldon sulking on the couch.

She approached him and immediately knew it was something to do with work.

"Are you okay, Sheldon?" She asked, placing her bag next to the couch.

Sheldon didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the notebook that he put in his lap.

"Sheldon?" Amy repeated, kneeling down in front of her husband.

"Amy, you know me the best." Sheldon started, kindly throwing the notebook on the coffee table in front of him, "How can I call myself a scientist, if I don't even understand to use Pythagoras' Theorem when solving simple mathematical questions?"

"Excuse me?" She asked, sitting next to him.

"Leonard beat me today by answering a simple question using the theorem. I felt so embarrassed that he could answer it and I couldn't. I mean... it's Leonard."

Amy smirked at her husbands judgemental behavior.

"Sheldon, Leonard just got lucky. You are the smartest person I know, and I don't think anyone with overstimulate you. You can answer complex questions in seconds if you was asked to. Like, what is the answer to eight-hundred times the square root of twenty times by six and divided by two?"

"Forty-eight-thousand." He confidently answered,

Amy kissed her husband on his forehead before walking out into the bedroom as Sheldon watched her.

* * *

Raj quickly knocked on the shared bedroom door. He opened it and sat on Halley's bed. The angry toddlers both lifted their heads and sighed.

Halley looked over at her owl clock next to her bed and layed her head back down.

"Uncwe Raj, its early." She sighed, still half asleep.

"I know you two, but I can't wait until morning to tell you this." He responded

Raj jumped off of Halley's bed and sat down on the floor. He pulled out his phone and urged the two siblings to sit by him.

He unlocked his phone as the kids squinted their eyes at the bright screen light. He darkened the screen before turning it to the children.

"That's your baby sister." Raj smiled as Halley beamed her cheeks away. "She was born not long ago."

Reuben looked at the screen and laughed.

"It's an alien." He giggled, rubbing his eyes.

"No it's not silly!" Halley chuckled, "It's our baby sister."

"You're a big brother, Reuben." Raj laughed. "That's your sister,"

"That's my big sister." Reuben pointed out, looking at Halley,

"And that's your little sister." Raj mentioned as the confused two-year-old didn't understand the concept.

"What does that say?" Halley asked as Raj pulled out of the picture.

"It says, ' _Say hello to baby Ainsley Wolowitz.'."_ Raj added.


	23. The Sibling Minimization

Episode 23 - The Sibling Minimization

Halley is excited to see her baby sister whilst Reuben ends up in the Emergency Room himself.

* * *

"Howard, she's just beautiful." Rayna smiled, looking down at her boyfriends phone as Halley and Reuben peeked over her shoulder.

" _Halley, Reuben, get down. You'll hurt yourselves."_ Howard insisted, turning the camera to look at his children.

Halley sat back down on the couch as Reuben got higher.

" _Reuben..."_ Bernadette warned as Reuben looked around the room for his mother.

Reuben lost his balance on the side of the couch and fell of the side. Raj immediately hang up the phone at ran to the toddlers aid.

Reuben's high pitched screams filled the house as Raj noticed his head had landed on a pile of Lego bricks. Raj lifted the boy into his arms, checking his head.

Halley sat on the couch, fearful for her brother. She looked over as a tear filled her eye. Rayna comforted the worried four-year-old.

"Okay, he's hurt his head badly. Sweetie, can you drive so I can sit in the back with him?" Raj asked, carrying the hysterical toddler toward the door.

"Sure." She smiled, putting on a brace face in front of Halley.

Rayna followed her boyfriend through into the garage with Halley gripping on to her hand.

* * *

"Hi, we called you from the car. About a little boy who has got a injury to the head." Raj confirmed, rushing into the ER.

Althea looked at Reuben's head and lead Raj through the doors.

"I'm sorry, only one adult is allowed through. The place is pretty cramped up at the moment." Althea insisted, putting her hand out to stop Rayna and Halley from walking through.

"Reuben, who do you want with you?" Raj asked,

"Daddy." Reuben quietly responded, still in shock,

"I'll stay with him whilst you get Howard. He's just down the second left. Leave Halley with Bernadette." Raj explained, "Once Howard is here, we can go and stay with Bernadette until Reuben can leave the room."

"Okay." Rayna answered.

She watched as Raj and Althea walked through the door. She turned and tried to lead Halley toward the second corridor as Halley refused to move.

"We can go and see your sister." Rayna persuaded,

Halley stood there for a moment before allowing Rayna to turn her toward the door.

* * *

Leonard and Penny rushed through the door, quickly followed by Amy. After they all noticed that Sheldon wasn't with them, Amy turned to face the doors. She saw her husband eyeing up the door like a wolf eyes up a large deer. She angrily walked out of the doors again and stood in front of her strange husband.

"Sheldon. What are you doing?" She asked, trying to act nicely.

"I'm just trying to see at what would be the highest speed you could open these doors." Sheldon confessed, looking around his wife.

"This isn't the time!" Amy shouted, dragging her husband in behind her.

* * *

The two couples burst through Bernadette's door as she jumped.

"What is your problem?" She fumed, pulling the bassinet close.

Leonard looked at his wife, who was the one who opened the door, as she looked away.

"Where are your boys?" Sheldon asked, knowing that Leonard was on the verge of strangling him.

"They're with my parents, Sheldon. They've come to visit for a few days." Penny insisted, walking through the door.

"How is everything. How's Reuben?" Leonard asked, following his wife.

"They said it wasn't critical. Just a small cut on his head. Nothing big enough for anything major to have to take place." Bernadette smiled.

"That's great." Penny beamed, thankful about him. "My sister broke her arm just after I was born. It wasn't convenient for my parents, looking after a baby and a newborn."

Leonard looked at his wife strangely as she laughed. Sheldon was still studying every door they walked through.

"I feel like such an idiot." Raj confessed to his girlfriend as everyone else was talking to Bernadette.

"Why?" She asked,

"I should of got him off the side of the couch. All of this could of been prevented if I had stopped it from happening." Raj sulked, "He's my godson. It's my job to be there for him, and I wasn't."

Rayna kissed her insane boyfriend.

"Hey, you were there from the second the accident happened. You picked him up, you cuddled him, you helped him in the car. You are an amazing godfather, and Reuben won't remember this." Rayna comforted, hugging him.

"Raj..." Bernadette called from the bed as he poked his head up, "Ainsley still needs a godparent." She smiled.

"Really?" Raj asked, looking amazed.

"You've said that every time. Of course."

* * *

Reuben happily ran through the door with his father right behind him. He ran up to the bed and tried to climb up.

"I can see he's okay now." Bernadette laughed, helping her son up.

Howard smiled and nodded his head, sitting next to his daughter.

"Howard..." Penny started, as he looked up at him. "Where's your daughter?" She asked.

Howard pointed to Halley and looked at his friend strangely. "Wait... no. Damn it! I have to refer to Halley as my oldest daughter.." Howard struggled.

"Yeah, Dad. You have Ainsley now." Halley laughed, stammering on her sisters name.

Howard jumped up and persuaded Reuben to sit next to his older sister. As Reuben pounced of the bed and jumped onto the couch next to the window, Howard lifted the tiny baby into his arms and placed her by her older siblings.

Halley's cheeks disappeared again as the bottom of her face was removed by the smile. Howard pulled out his phone and called to his son, who was staring down at his little sister.

Reuben momentarily lifted his head as Howard snapped the picture.

"That's one to put on the wall." He said as Bernadette smiled.

"Howard, is it normal for a baby to be that small?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm not kidding, she fits from the middle of my index finger to the bend of my elbow... But she's a Wolowitz."


	24. The Emotion Sublimation

_**Wow! We have already made it to the final chapter. I really hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have coming up and writing the**_ ** _story lines. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of The Season Approximation, this is a big one to end it all!_**

Episode 24 - The Emotion Sublimation

Howard takes Reuben out for a father-son day out while Raj begins to notice Rayna's strange behavior around him.

* * *

"Penny, I need help." Raj stammered, walking through the apartment door.

Penny looked over at her friend and invited him on the couch. Raj smiled down at the confused three-month-old twins as they were staring at each other.

"What's up with them two?" He asked,

"Oh, they've just noticed they look the exact same as the baby in the mirror that they say goodnight to _every night_." Penny sighed, pushing it aside. "What do you need help with?" She asked, placing the book half open on the coffee table.

"Rayna has been acting strange around me the past few days. I don't know if she's mad at me or if I've done anything wrong, but I don't want to lose her."

"Okay, what has she been doing?" She asked, trying to pay attention,

"She can ignore me at times. She often misses my calls. And when we do talk, all we really talk about is the future." Raj mentioned.

"Oh, boy." Penny muttered under her breath as Raj looked at her a second time. "Raj, when a girl talks about their future, it usually means that they 'you know'." Penny explained, moving her arms around,

"...Sex..." Raj stammered, pausing before and after.

Penny placed her head in her hands and shook it very slowly as Ben shuffled over to his mother, looking up at her.

* * *

Howard lifted his head to the sound of his youngest daughter's cries whilst still half asleep. He pounced up after a moment and lifted her up out of her crib that was temporarily in their bedroom. He silently rocked her back to sleep, being careful not to wake Bernadette. As he swayed left and right, he caught a slight glimpse of Halley standing by the door, holding her blanket behind her.

"I'm sorry, Halley. Did she wake you?" Howard whispered.

Halley shook her head quickly as Howard nodded. Halley got closer and closer as Howard placed Ainsley in her crib. Howard knelt down as his oldest child clung on to him. He could feel her breathing heavily on his own chest. He hugged her tight as he knew something wasn't right. He listened out to hear anybody throwing up after she had been recognized with Emetiphobia, but the house was silent.

"What's the matter?" Howard questioned as Halley refused to pull away.

Howard lifted his scared toddler into his arms and rocked her side to side. Halley's breathes got softer as Howard knew it was working. He looked over at her after a minute before carrying her back into her bedroom. He crept in, making sure not to wake his sleeping son.

He covered his daughter's shoulder with her sheet and kissed her on the forehead. He tiptoed to Reuben's bed and pulled his blanket over him. He stood at the door and watched as his son kick the blanket on to the floor. Howard laughed silently before shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Reuben ran into the kitchen and was quickly followed Howard.

"What do you want for breakfast, buddy?" Howard asked as he saw the rambunctious two-year-old jumping up and down by the counter.

Reuben pointed to the Apple Jacks and giggled. Howard grabbed them and placed them on the counter. He reached up for a bowl as Reuben pounced down on the floor after noticing the small part of the sole of his father's foot. Reuben laughed as he tickled Howard's foot, causing him to almost drop the bowl .

"You know what?" Howard sighed, kneeling down to his son, "You have a _lot_ of energy. How about I take you out this afternoon so you relieve some of this funny laughter?" He suggested as Reuben kept violently nodding his head.

"Will mommy come?" Reuben asked,

"No, mommy will stay here with your sisters. It will be a daddy-son day."

Howard and Reuben both exchanged grins as Reuben sat at the table, waiting patiently for his breakfast.

* * *

"How are Howard and Bernadette, Leonard and Penny?" Rayna asked, placing her hand on the table.

"They're okay." Raj nodded,

"What about Sheldon and Amy?"

"They've got the same answer as the other five couples we've discussed." He muttered, lifting his phone. "Rayna, Honey. Is it possible we can get any work done today?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm blabbering." She laughed, paying her attention back to the computer screen.

 _ **R- She's now asking about married couples...**_

 _ **P- Raj! What did we talk about yesterday?**_

 _ **R- I know! I know! But I don't want to unless she's up for it.**_

 _ **P- Wait for two more signs. The store, and the kids.. Then... What we said.**_

 _ **R- Why don't you say it.?**_

 _ **P- Cause the probability of her standing right behind you, staring down at the phone is very high.**_

Raj spun his chair and sighed with relief when he saw Rayna concentrating on her work.

"Two more signs..." Raj whispered to himself, making sure she didn't here him.

* * *

"Where's Reuben?" Howard asked whilst crouched.

Reuben pounced out from behind the tree and giggled.

"That's not the point of Hide-n-Seek. You have to stay hidden." Howard sighed as he collected his hysterical toddler's hand. "It may of been a mistake to of taken you to McDonald's before this." He added.

Reuben let go of his father's hand and ran off as Howard quickly chased him. Reuben stopped after running into a little boy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The mother sighed, helping the two toddler's up.

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't of let go of his hand." Howard confessed, pulling Reuben toward him.

"I'm Alexis." She introduced, "And this is my son, Callum.

"I'm Howard-"

"I'm Rebuen."He smiled, mispronouncing it.

Alexis looked at Howard in confusion before he corrected his son's error. Alexis giggled before being called by her husband. Howard stood still for a moment as she walked off.

Reuben looked up to his father and smiled, "Daddy, You should of hit that thing."

"Okay, let's go." Howard nagged, "And, I've got your mother." He added, leading his son away.

* * *

Howard pulled the car door open as he saw Reuben kicking the front seat. He unbuckled his son and let him run to the front of the house. Howard unlocked the door as Reuben ran through his legs.

"Daddy did a boom boom in the potty!" Reuben laughed, running through to his mother.

"I though we said we'd keep that confidential.." Howard blurted as Bernadette looked at him.

"Seriously? In a public place?" She stuttered, obviously distracted by something.

"He's kidding!" Howard explained, "I wouldn't do that."

Bernadette nodded, whilst trying not to move to much in order not to wake Ainsley, who was asleep on her chest. Howard looked at his sleeping daughter and smiled.

"Where's Halley?" He asked as Reuben ran through to the den.

Bernadette pointed over to the foot stall that rested up against the window. Howard giggled silently as he noticed Halley asleep to.

"There's a message." Howard addressed, almost pressing the button.

"No! Don't listen to it." Bernadette whined, almost waking the newborn.

"Why?" He asked,

Bernadette moved the blankets off the couch and invited her husband to sit down next to her. Howard skittishly sat by his wife as she placed Ainsley in the rock-n-play.

"It was Josh. I missed the call because I was busy with the girls. I listened to the message he left and I knew that you couldn't hear it through the machine." Bernadette explained as Howard stared at her. "It's your dad. He passed away in his sleep last night."

* * *

"Hey, Sheldon." Leonard greeted as he pulled the his office door open on his friend's second knock.

Sheldon stared right through his friend as Leonard smiled uncontrollably.

"I don't know how I feel about you being back at work anymore." Sheldon sighed loudly, as Leonard locked his office door behind him.

"Oh, come on, that's a bit of a over reaction, isn't it?" Leonard asked, trailing after his friend.

Sheldon shook his head and slowed down for him, as he was walking faster than usual. Leonard stopped for a moment to answer his phone, which was starting to ring loudly.

"Hey, Howard." Leonard answered down the phone before pausing for a moment. "Yeah, I'm free tonight." _Pause..._ "No, Penny's away tonight, it's just me and the boys." _Pause... "_ Of course I can." _Longer Pause..._ "Howard, I'm so sorry. I can take them out of your hands tonight." _Quick Pause..._ "Just, Halley and Reuben, right?" _Pause..._ "Alright, I get it, you don't trust me with your infant daughter. Drop them off at about five. I'll make dinner for them and we'll have some fun." _Pause..._ "Okay, good luck. I'll see you at five. Bye." He muttered, before hanging up the phone.

"What was all that about?" Sheldon questioned.

Leonard shrugged but didn't answer, not wanting him to get involved.

* * *

Rayna walked ahead of her boyfriend, looking through the specific shop window, stopping for a second at each one to glance thoroughly, which gave Raj time to catch up before she sped off to the next one.

"Honey, can we please stop looking through all the windows. By the time we get to the place we are aft... Oh, that one's nice." He changed mid sentence, joining in with his partners fun. "No," He began, pulling Rayna away from the window. "You need to stop with this behavior, it's scaring me. It's all I can think about." He blurted, "Is there something you're keeping from me?" He asked,

Rayna looked in disbelief. She scoffed quietly before turning to him,

"You really think I would keep something from you?"

Raj slowly shook his head before it turned into something worse.

"I was just wondering." He sighed slowly as she returned to window shopping.

 ** _P- Has anything happened yet?_**

 ** _R- Do you have anything better to do that check in every five minutes?_**

 ** _P- Hey! I'm not having much fun tonight. I need some gossip!_**

 ** _R- Okay! She's doing the looking._**

 ** _P- Has she done the other one._**

 ** _R- It was the only conversation we had at dinner..._**

 ** _P- I know what that means!_**

 ** _R- I know. I know._**

Raj put his phone away as Rayna called him over to another window on the other side of the high street. He crossed the street carefully and looked through the window as he smiled. Rayna dashed off as Raj muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Uncwe Leonard," Halley began, as she sat on the barstool in the kitchen, "What's for dinner?" She asked.

"Spaghetti." He responded, placing the spoon on the side and facing the two toddlers.

Halley and Reuben smiled at each other. Reuben turned to the steaming pot on the stove and licked his lips.

"So, Reuben, are you excited about starting school in September?" Leonard asked, as the two-year-old payed no attention to him, as his mind was set on the spaghetti. "To busy to answer.." He smirked, turning to back to the pot.

"Why did me and Reuben have to come here?" Halley asked,

"There was a family emergency and your dad wanted to go." Leonard dialed down, not making it so complicated.

"But me and Reuben are in the family. Why couldn't we go?"

"Cause it's not something you two would enjoy. You would get bored."

"Then why did Ainsley go? She will get bored."

"No, she will sleep through all of it." Leonard responded,

"Then why doesn't she sleep all night?" Halley wondered,

"Wow, you like asking questions." Leonard sighed, amazed by how many times she had asked a question that night.

"The kids at school call me 'the Q-n-A kid'." She sighed, looking down at the floor.

She sat there for a moment as Leonard tried to get her brother out of his worrying satisfaction toward the boiling pot.

"Can I have a drink, please?" She asked, as Leonard laughed at her truth being unable to keep her mouth shut.

"You do like to talk, Halley." He laughed, handing her a juice box, that were left around the apartment for Sheldon.

"Yes I do." She declared after taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

Rayna sat opposite her boyfriend, while blabbering on about things Penny mentioned to him keep an eye out for.

"Raj, are you listening? You've seemed distant today." She asked, noticing that Raj seemed distracted by something.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry, I was thinking about something."

"What is it you're thinking about?" She questioned, leaning her head on the palms of her hand.

"It's just you've been giving me signs lately, so I went to Penny for her opinion. She said they were possible signs about marriage. So I hope that it isn't to early, but you've been giving me signs since New Years." He started, getting off the table and on to one knee. "Rayna, Will You Marry Me?"

Rayna sat there, shocked out of her mind. She beamed as she quickly nodded her head.

"Yes!" She shouted, hugging him as the rest of the restaurant clapped the hands together.

* * *

"Sheldon, are you okay?" Amy asked, spotting her husbands slouch on the couch, before hearing the cry from across the hall. "Oh, are the twins unsettling you?" She asked.

Sheldon didn't answer, he just continued staring into space.

"Sheldon?" She repeated, sitting next to him. "Do you want me to go across the hall and speak to Leonard and Penny?"

Sheldon continued to remain silent. He looked over at the door as the cries calmed. He breathed loudly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're freaking me out now, Sheldon. What's going on?" She asked, her voice getting higher slightly.

"Amy, can I tell you something?" Sheldon finally asked, as Amy blew a sigh of relief.

"Sure." She answered, walking over to the kitchen isle.

* * *

Amy burst into Leonard and Penny's apartment and slammed the door behind her, causing them to jump.

"Ames, are you okay?" Penny asked, sitting up straight.

"Sheldon's crazy, right?" She questioned,

"I gathered that when I first met him." Penny smiled, looking over at Leonard, who was nodding his head.

"What did he say?" Leonard asked, walking over to the kitchen.

"He wants a baby."

"What!" Penny yelled, before Leonard shushed her quiet.

Amy was still stood at the doorway, giggling silently at her friend's reaction.

"When... When did he decide that?" Penny wondered,

"Apparently, He's had his mind on it for a while. He said he pushed it aside, but hearing Ben and Sam's cries made him rethink." She explained.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Leonard asked, after already knowing about Sheldon's confession.

Amy shook her head. She sighed slowly, looking around the room. "I don't know." She confessed. "I mean it's a baby. It's a huge deal." She hesitated. "And it's Sheldon!"

* * *

Penny shut the door after her friend had left. She looked over at her husband, who was grinning behind the fridge.

"You!" She gritted, pointing at him. "That was Sheldon's secret, that you couldn't tell me!" She smirked, moving closer to him. "How could you keep that a secret?" She asked, chasing him around the apartment. "I can't believe you would keep that to yourself! And for a month for all that matter!"

"It's not just me that knows. Howard and Raj do too." He laughed, as they both stopped,

"Oh, you are in trouble!" She smiled, running after to him again.

* * *

Sheldon stood at the kitchen isle as Amy cautiously walked through the door. Sheldon didn't greet her, he just moved his head up like he did when he wasn't friends with Leonard when he and Penny just got back together.

"I was thinking about what you said." Amy started, as her husband stared blankly at her. "It's just not the right time, you know. Do I want it? _Yes._ In the future maybe? _Yes._ But not right now." She explained as Sheldon nodded his head in response.

"Whatever you want." He smiled, giving her a quick kiss.

* * *

"What's going on?" She asked loudly, running into the room after hearing Howard's scream.

"Raj just text me... He and Rayna got engaged!" He excited squealed, jumping up and down,

"No... They haven't been dating that long!" She questioned,

"See for yourself!" He smiled, showing her his phone.

Bernadette looked down at the phone before replacing her glasses on her face again.

"Look at that. Who would if thought, Raj would be getting married." She smirked, looking away.

"I didn't think it would ever happen." Howard confessed,

"Howie.."

"No, think about it." He persuaded, sitting down with her, "Raj had Selective Mutism, he couldn't speak to women unless he was drunk, and drunk Raj is kind of a jerk to women. Then he had all the issues with his parents on becoming independent. Being single after that for _ages!_ I never thought I would hear myself say that Raj is engaged!" Howard explained, looking into space.

Bernadette walked back out into the kitchen after Howard had zoned away from everything.

* * *

Leonard opened the door as Halley ran through, quickly followed by Reuben.

"Sorry, we're late." Howard apologized, walking up the last few steps, holding a car seat in his hand.

"It's fine."

"If you need to put Ainsley somewhere, the boys room is open for use." Penny informed, walking away from the kitchen, holding one of her twins on her side.

Howard shook his head as Bernadette entered their friend's apartment.

Amy greeted her friends as Sheldon barely noticed they had arrived.

"Oh, let me see the ring." Bernadette pleaded, noticing Rayna across the room.

Rayna politely showed Bernadette the ring as she beamed.

"Wow! That's just amazing." She gasped.

"Thanks for believing in me, Howard." Raj smiled, still overwhelmed from the day before.

"That's what best friends are for." He mentioned, "Congrats, Buddy!" He smiled, giving Raj the hug with two pats on the back.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Leonard announced, causing everyone to grab a small glass of champagne. "This past year has been one of the best, whether we want to say that or not, cause so much has changed. Sheldon and Amy got married, Penny and me started the next part of marriage, Howard and Bernadette expanded their family and got Stuart out of hand, while focusing on their other two _funny_ kids. Raj met the girl of his dreams and got engaged last night... Sure, there have been some rough patches in that year, but it couldn't of been any better than that." He smiled, as everyone looked around the room. "Here's to the next year of our lives." He added, as the clinking of the glasses echoed through the apartment.

* * *

 ** _And we are done! Please Review, as I love reading you opinion on the stories that I come up with. (And they can be weird!)_**

 ** _Thanks for reading the story that I have enjoyed writing so much._**


	25. The Question Dissolution

_Special Thanks to: Sophie The Shipper, not only for writing amazing stories, (You need to check them out) but also for giving me this idea to expand on the story._

 ** _Here is the second 'Season' if that's what you would call it._**

* * *

Episode 1 - The Question Dissolution

Halley begins to take an intrest in science and has many questions set out for her father and uncles.

* * *

"Daddy?" The young girl asked, getting her father's attention.

Her father rose his head to the sound of his daughter's voice. After noticing that it was still dark outside, he buried his face in to the pillow again, hoping she hadn't seen him.

"Daddy, wake up. I have a question to ask you." She muttered.

Howard angrily lifted his head again, before taking his phone off the bedside table. The light immediately filled the room as he felt the burning sensation in his eyes.

"Halley, it's three-thirty in the morning! What are you doing up?"

"I told you, I have a question." She smiled.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why has chlorine got an atomic mass of thirty-five-point-five?" She asked.

"Because one of the protons is cut in half." He said without thinking.

Halley thanked her father, before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind her in reason not to wake her sleeping sister.

"Did you just tell Halley that one of the protons is cut in half?" Bernadette questioned, lifting her head up.

"Uh-huh." Howard mumbled, his head buried into his pillow.

* * *

"Why would you say that?" Sheldon questioned, having heard about Howard's answer to Halley's question the night before.

"It was three-thirty in the morning. I had only slept half-an-hour. I was tired, and I wanted to sleep." Howard snapped, having already explained it twice.

"I know, but you being tired doesn't make it right." Sheldon informed, only to have everyone in the apartment, minus the children, glare up at him. "Well, it doesn't." He added.

Penny continued to hold Ben against her, whilst Leonard continued to lay out the food on the coffee table. After he had finished, she placed the unhappy four-month-old down on the floor next to his twin brother.

"Hey, look it's the newly engaged couple." Amy smirked, her voice sounding a little tipsy. "How many of these have I had?" She questioned, looking down at her wine glass and then back up at Penny.

Penny didn't answer, she just nodded and took the glass out of her hand, like she did with Sam whenever he had grabbed something of Leonard's.

Raj wheeled over Leonard's office chair and allowed Rayna to sit down, before joining the two older Wolowitz children on the floor.

"Sheldon, I'm surprised that you're not freaking out about there being children in the apartment." Bernadette smiled, moving her knees up and down to entertain her youngest daughter.

"I've got used to arriving here knowing that there would be children in the apartment. You've been bringing your oldest with you since they were born."

"Our oldest has a name." Howard sneered, before ruffling Benjamin's hair as the young boy sat by his feet.

"Uncwe Sheldon?" Halley asked, walking up towards Sheldon's spot on the couch. "What made Mendeleev better than the other person?"

"First of all, the other person was John Newlands, and secondly, I believe Mendeleev stole the idea of the periodic table."

"He didn't steal it, He took it and adapted it." Rayna smiled.

"Oh, then that makes it okay." Sheldon smirked, before continuing with his food.

"Does that answer you question?" Leonard asked, making Halley turn to him.

"Not really." Halley sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

Sheldon slowly helped Amy through their apartment door. He had been keeping count of how many drinks she had drunk that evening, and was currently at sixteen.

What he didn't understand was why she decided to intoxicate herself. ' _Was it because of work? Was it because she was undergoing a type of brain abnormality in a part that effected her frontal lobe? Or maybe it was because of his previous remark to procreate?'_ These were all questions he was asking himself as he helped his stumbling wife towards the bedroom.

"Amy, why did you drink so much tonight?" Sheldon questioned, before placing his hands out to catch her in case she fell.

"I have never noticed how _blue_ your eyes are." She mumbled, accidentally changing the subject without thinking, whilst gazing fondly into his eyes.

"Amy, please answer my question first." He pleaded, desperate for an answer. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without one.

"Right, Right." She began, slowly dropping herself on the end of the bed. "What was your question again?" She asked, just to cause Sheldon to look around the room in his normal fashion.

"Why did you drink so much?" He repeated, more than hopeful she would give him an answer.

Amy cautiously looked around the room, trying to think of the answer herself. "I don't know, it was a one-night thing, I promise. It won't happen again." She smirked, making it come across as if she had accidentally slept with someone else.

"Okay, let's get you to sleep." Sheldon insisted, with a tiny smile on her face.

"I got to sleep. But promise, you'll be here when I wake up." Amy pled, whilst slowly moving herself closer to her pillow.

"I promise." Sheldon nodded, before switching off her side lamp.

* * *

Howard was starting to get cross with Halley, as he was trying to get her to sleep for the past hour, but she kept resisting. With every question he answered, she always seemed to have another one set out.

"Halley, I'm begging you, please just go to sleep." Howard sighed, trying to keep quiet as Reuben was already fast asleep.

"One more question." Halley pleaded as Howard swung his head back.

"No, that can wait until morning." Howard mentioned, hoping that she actually drop the question.

Halley ignored her father and continued to ramble on. Howard subtly grabbed his phone out of his back pocket. He began playing the song that always seemed to put her to sleep, ever since she was born. The young girl stared at her father as he began singing.

"Daddy, I'm too old for that. I'm almost in Kindergarden." She pointed out, causing Howard to stop the music.

Howard smiled at his daughter, as she dropped her head against her pillow.

"Good night, Dada." She smiled, lifting her head slightly.

"Sleep tight." Howard beamed, reminiscing about when Halley was much younger.

He watched Halley place her head back down and close her eyes before he quietly shut the door, leaving his two eldest children happily dreaming in the dark room.

* * *

 ** _Please review and let me know what you think about another 'season!'_**


	26. The Trip Proposal

_**A/N: The answer Howard gave to Halley in the first part of the last chapter was my own answer to a test paper I did in science... I didn't get the mark. :(**_

 ** _A Valentine's Special! xx_**

* * *

Episode 2 - The Trip Proposal

Leonard and Penny take Raj and Rayna to Big Bear for a Valentine's weekend away.

* * *

"Leonard," Penny began, grabbing her husbands attention, whilst he was being playfully attacked by their four-month-old twins. "I've been thinking, why don't you and I go up to Big Bear this weekend for Valentine's Day, we can invite Sheldon and Amy." She smiled.

Leonard nodded his head as one of the boys began to pull his hair. Penny knelt down and picked up her son.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." He grinned, thankful that Penny had taken one out of two of the rambunctious boys from him. "One question. Where would the boys go?" He asked.

"I was thinking we could get a babysitter, or ask Howard and Bernadette. If worst comes to worst, they can come with us."

"That would be fun. See if Sheldon really does want a baby." Leonard joked, before placing his second son on the floor after he attempted to lean up against him.

"He doesn't want one. He's bluffing." Penny insisted, still convinced that Sheldon was caught up on baby-fever.

"I love the sound of it." He smiled as he watched Ben pull on Penny's hair.

* * *

Sheldon was still complaining on the idea of going to Big Bear. When it came to nights away, that wasn't at Comic-Con, he definitely had a lot to say.

Leonard sighed loudly as he tried to block out his former roommates voice. He felt a relief as he saw Raj come around the corner.

"What you guys talking about?" Raj questioned, joining them at the table.

Sheldon chose to ignore him and continue ranting on. Leonard rolled his eyes at almost every word he said.

"You know what, Sheldon? You obviously don't want to go." Leonard started before Sheldon interrupted him.

"I don't."

"Raj, do you and Rayna want to come with me and Penny up to Big Bear this weekend? It would be for Valentine's Day." Leonard offered.

"I'd love too, but I'd have to check with the fiancée." He sighed. "Wow, first time I've said that. It actually gave me goosebumps." He smiled.

Sheldon thanked his friend for uninviting him. And Leonard thanked himself for making Sheldon shut up.

* * *

"Okay, for the next two days, we've got five kids in the house." Howard mentioned after having Leonard and Penny's twins dropped off.

Bernadette smiled over at him, whilst wondering why she actually said they would take care of the twins.

"Well, it's a good thing they all get along then, isn't it." Bernadette joked.

Howard sarcastically laughed at her, before walking through to the living room. Bernadette quickly followed him.

They both stopped in their tracks as the noticed Halley and Reuben both sitting outside the play pen that contained the three younger kids.

"This will be fun." Bernadette smiled, noticing that the two eldest were interacting with the infants.

Howard joined the children on the floor as Bernadette walked into the kitchen, to continue preparing dinner.

Halley laughed over at one of the twins as he started babbling into space.

"Daddy, why is he talking to himself?" Halley wondered.

"He's not talking, he's babbling. That's all babies can do for a while." Howard explained, before Halley nodded her head.

"Then why doesn't Ainsley babble?" She asked, still having trouble saying her sisters name.

"She's not old enough yet." He replied, looking at his youngest daughter as she was lying on her back, trying her hardest to get on to her stomach.

"Oh." Halley sighed.

* * *

Rayna looked around the cabin living room with her jaw open. Raj placed one hand around her waist and smiled.

"This place is amazing." Rayna managed to speak, still astonished by the rustic feel.

"Yeah, this is said to be the best cabin in the area." Leonard smiled, placing his bag by the front door.

"I actually can't believe we got this cabin for Valentine's Day." Penny smiled, trying not to squeal.

"I can't believe how close it is to Valentine's Day." Leonard added, looking over at the fireplace.

Rayna smiled over at Raj as he moved through to the bedroom with his and Rayna's luggage. She followed him through, leaving Leonard and Penny alone in the living room.

"This is the first time we have ever been alone since the boys were born." Leonard grinned.

"Uh-huh." Penny nodded, before looking over at their luggage. "You wanna go.. Unpack?" She asked, before winking.

"Okay." Leonard smiled, without hesitating an answer.

Leonard jumped up and grabbed the bags by the door.

"Sweetie, by ' _unpack',_ you do know that I meant-"

"I know what you meant." Leonard interrupted, allowing her through first.

"Okay. Just clearing it up." Penny nodded, before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Sheldon happily greeted his wife as she left the bedroom. Amy rubbed her eyes with astonishment as Sheldon placed the already made breakfast on the table.

"Sheldon, what is this?" She asked, whilst still wishing she was asleep.

"It's Valentine's Day, silly." He smiled, allowing her to sit down.

Amy laughed the same way she always did when Sheldon did something unusual for him, to make her happy.

"Thank you." She blushed.

Sheldon didn't answer. He just smiled over at her, before inviting her to sit across from him at the table.

Amy was starting to get intrigued on why Sheldon suddenly started to do things like this. They had been together ten-years, not including the small break in the middle, and this was the first time he had introduced Valentine's Day into the mix of surprise breakfasts.

She decided not to question his odd behavior, in case he was just being nice. And fighting with Sheldon wasn't currently on her list of things she wanted to do.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mommy." Reuben beamed, waking his mother.

Bernadette slowly lifted her head and smiled over at her two children, who were currently perched next to her.

Howard walked through the door, carrying a tray with breakfast on.

"We made you breakfast-in-bed." Halley pointed out, moving to the side as Bernadette took the tray off her husband.

"Well, thank you." She gushed, as Howard sat next to her.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Howard smiled, before giving his wife a kiss.

Halley covered her brother's eyes with her hand, before squinting her own.

"Don't worry, Halley, that's not the worst they've done." Stuart mentioned, making both Howard and Bernadette jump.

"Stuart!" Bernadette squealed, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Why do you still live here?" Howard asked the question he had been thinking in his head for years.

* * *

 _ **"WE WERE ON A BREAK!" - Ross Geller.**_

 _ ***I'm sorry, I wrote the part about Shamy being on the break in the middle of their relationship, and I had too.**_

 ** _Please Review! I love reading them! And happy valentine's day. XX_**


	27. The Joke Manifestation

Episode 3 - The Joke Manifestation

Sheldon stays with Leonard and Penny throughout the day, which ends up annoying them, while Howard spends the afternoon with his half-siblings.

* * *

Leonard smiled over at Penny as he came out from the hallway. Penny smiled back and offered to take Sam out of his hands.

"Oh, don't want you to miss him." He smirked, before handing him over.

"Please don't say it." She pleaded.

"I won't bring up that you couldn't make it two hours in Big Bear without missing the boys."

"I hate you." She muttered.

Leonard smiled over at her before noticing that she didn't look impressed.

"Okay, I won't say anything." He grinned, "You've just grown attached to them since they were born. You didn't want anything bad to happen. But we're home now."

Penny nodded her head, before kissing her son on his forehead. They both jumped as Sheldon burst through the door.

"You okay there, buddy?" Leonard questioned.

"No." He sighed. "Amy's sick."

"Oh." Both Leonard and Penny replied simultaneously. "Do you know why?" Leonard asked, as Penny cooed over Sam after he copied both his parents.

Sheldon shook his head, before looking around the apartment. Leonard shrugged his shoulders at him, whilst turning to Penny.

* * *

"Watch me freak him out." Penny began, looking over at Sheldon, knowing that it should work.

Leonard nodded as he watched Penny sit next to Sheldon on the couch. He listened intently, trying to think if it would work.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon questioned, his voice a little higher than usual.

Penny shrugged as a reply, before watching Sheldon jump off the couch and run out of the apartment.

"See, he's so gullible." Penny laughed, looking over at Leonard, who looked impressed.

* * *

Howard was waiting outside the coffee place he had said to meet Josh and Leslie. After their father passed, he had heard that they weren't doing so good.

"Howard?" A voice said, which caused him to turn around.

"Josh." He smiled back.

He had met Josh once, years previously. He had never met the woman who was standing next to him.

"Howard, this is Leslie. Leslie, this is Howard." Josh introduced, pointing at the two of them.

Both Howard and Leslie remained silent as an awkward moment reached them.

Howard placed his hands in his pockets as Leslie turned around.

"I heard this place is great." Howard mumbled, trying to make a conversation.

Josh nodded, before turning to Leslie. He whispered something in her ear, and she nodded too.

Howard opened the door for them. They both walked in and he quickly followed, trying to convince himself that this was the right thing.

* * *

Sheldon was back at Leonard and Penny's, as Amy had told him to stay over there. He was watching Samuel throwing his toy bear over to Penny, and watching her pass it back.

"How'd come one of them is awake, and one is still asleep?" Sheldon asked, again refusing to say their names.

"Cause Ben always wants 'five more minutes'." Leonard answered, leaning up against the kitchen isle. "Or in his case, an hour." He added, referring to the fact that Ben had been asleep for an extra hour.

Sheldon stared down at the floor. "I'm going to check on Amy." He informed his ex-roommates, before dashing out of the door.

Penny looked up at Leonard, trying to get an explanation for Sheldon's odd behavior. Leonard raised his eyebrows over at her as she knew what he getting at.

"He's bluffing." She insisted. She turned back to Sam as he tried to climb against the coffee table. "I think." She mumbled, whilst making silly faces at the baby.

* * *

"Hey, do you want to hear a joke?" Howard asked, turning to the waiter as she walked past.

"Okay, sure." She smiled.

"Your clothes." Howard joked, causing Josh and Leslie to burst out laughing again. "Do you want to hear another?"

"It's your face." The waiter snapped back, obviously insulted.

The waiter stormed off, leaving Howard completely shocked, even though that wasn't the first time he had been shot down by someone in a coffee house. He noticed that Josh and Leslie were bouncing off their seats, trying not to laugh.

Howard nodded, allowing them to do it. The room filled with their laughter as Howard understood why. The waiter's rage was funny to him after he thought about it.

* * *

Penny sighed loudly as Sheldon burst through the apartment door again, for the seventh time that day.

"What now?" She asked, looking up at him from the couch.

"Do you know why Amy would be sick?" He asked.

"I don't know." She sighed, concentrating on the TV.

Sheldon looked down at Penny as she tried not to take any interest.

"Okay, the boys are down ag- Oh, Sheldon's here.. Yay." Leonard said, walking out from the bedrooms, immediately changing his tone as Sheldon looked up at him.

"I'm just asking on why Amy would be sick." He mentioned, before looking down at Penny again.

"What did you do last night?" Leonard questioned, hoping that he would leave again.

"It was Thursday. So date night." He mentioned.

Leonard raised his eyebrows, edging Sheldon to continue.

"We went to a place she recommended. The Sushi place o-" He added,

"That's why." Penny interrupted. "She got food poisoning from that place."

Sheldon looked around the room before agreeing with them. He thanked them for their help before leaving the apartment.

"I don't think his mother had him tested right." Penny blurted, to have Leonard nod with agreement.


	28. The Parental Collision

_*Time Jump - 3 months*_

* * *

Episode 4 - The Parental Collision

Penny starts to worry about Benjamin's different developmental stages after Samuel took his first steps.

* * *

Penny was sitting in the couch with Ben whilst Sam was cruising from a piece of furniture to another.

"Sam." Leonard called from the kitchen.

The happy seven-month-old turned to his father, lifting his hands off the coffee table.

Leonard waved his hands over to him, hoping it would encourage him to step closer.

Penny watched closely as Sam began to take wobbly shuffles to him.

"Get closer!" Penny almost screamed after noticing that he was actually moving.

Leonard got closer to Sam and caught him when he fell. He lifted his son above his head and spun around once.

"Good job, buddy!" Leonard praised, as Penny approached them both.

"Good job." She smiled.

Leonard placed Sam down on the floor as he decided that he didn't want to walk again.

"Won't it be great when their both running around the apartment?" Penny questioned, obviously picturing it.

"Honey, Ben hasn't even picked up cruising yet." Leonard pointed out. "But yeah. That would be pretty cute." He added.

* * *

Bernadette walked into Penny's office and saw her with her head down.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Huh? Yeah." Penny insisted, lifting her head up. "How's your first day back going?"

"Eh.." Bernadette answered, tilting her head slightly.

Penny slight agreed with her, after having a hard first day back a few months ago.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Bernadette asked again, noticing that she didn't seem right.

"Okay. I'm a little worried about the fact that Sam took his first steps yesterday, and Ben hasn't even walked along the furniture."

Bernadette nodded quickly before saying, "I don't know how to help you there. I haven't got twins. But what I can say is that Ben is going to do it. He's not just going to sit there and watch Sam do all of this stuff. Maybe he is scared to do it first."

"Okay, thanks." Penny nodded. "You're still coming over later, at six-ish?"

"Yeah." Bernadette replied, walking towards the door.

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Six-ish, just to annoy Sheldon."

Penny didn't answer, but she did nod. They both laughed to themselves as Bernadette left to office.

* * *

Sheldon stared over at Penny as she was waving her hands at Ben, who was standing up against the armchair.

"What is she doing?" He asked, leaning into Amy.

Amy shook her head and continued to look over at Ben.

Penny sighed loudly as the seven-month-old sat down.

"He'll get there." Leonard reassured, rubbing her shoulder.

"Don't mind me asking, but what are you trying to do?" Amy asked, looking up at Penny.

"Sam started walking, but Ben isn't even cruising yet." She sighed.

Howard and Bernadette walked through the door as Sheldon stared up at them.

"What time do you call this?" He asked, raising his voice. "It's six-thirteen! You were supposed to be here at six!"

Howard shrugged before closing the door. "Sorry, Sheldon. We had the kids."

"They're not here." He pointed out.

"I know. They're at Bernie's parents. But they didn't teleport there."

"That would be cool." Sheldon said, turning to Amy and completely changing his tone of voice.

* * *

Penny quickly banged on the apartment door across the hall as it was obvious she was nervous. Amy immediately opened the door without hesitating after hearing her neighbors frantic knocking.

"Ames, I need your help." She cried, her voice sounding distressed.

"What's going on?" She wondered, trying to wake up fully.

"Can you watch the boys for a while? Leonard's having trouble with his asthma, so we're going to the hospital."

"Yeah, sure."

"Great, thank you so much. They're asleep at the moment, but if they wake up, there's some puree in the freezer." Penny smiled, her voice immediately sounding relieved.

Amy watched Penny rush right back into her apartment. She glanced back into the bedroom to see Sheldon still peacefully asleep, in his favored position, before quietly shutting the apartment door to go across the hall.

* * *

"Hey, Penny." Amy began, hoping that she wouldn't be too mad. "You'll never guess what your boys started doing?" She asked, her voice high.

"If it's that Sam was walking, then I know."

"No, it's not that."

Penny looked over at her, and asked her what she had missed. Amy smiled over at her before calling over to Ben. The responsive seven-month-old smiled over at his mother, as it was obvious he was happy for her to be home, and quickly managed to pull himself up against the armchair, before wobbling over to her.

"Are you sure that's not Sam?" Penny wondered, with a high pitched voice.

"He answered to Ben." Amy pointed out, whilst feeling incredibly proud of herself. After noticing that Penny was worried about Ben, Amy had spent the last four hours getting him to walk.

Leonard noticed that Penny was obviously overly happy about the thing as he saw her tearing up. he slowly walked off into the bathroom to get the packet of tissues he had been meaning to replace for weeks.

Penny leapt up and swung Ben around a few times, which was something he really enjoyed, and was promised if he was to walk.

"And, don't tell your uncle Sheldon what I said." Amy whispered, leaning into Sam, knowing that he was on the verge of speaking any day now.

* * *

 _ **And only a few more days, for the UK, until 11x12 is on! Yay! Finally, it has felt like so long! Also, the very first episode of Young Sheldon! I can't wait!**_

 _ **Please Review, it makes my day!**_


	29. The Movie Night Deficiency

Episode 5: The Movie Night Deficiency

Howard arranges a family movie night after Bernadette has a hard time being back at work while Raj and Rayna get a date for their wedding day.

* * *

"Okay, kiddos." Howard started, calming both Halley and Reuben on the couch. "What film do you want to watch?"

"Spidder-Man!" Reuben screamed, jumping up to his feet.

"No! You've already watched that too many times today." Halley moaned, as Reuben sulked.

"Okay, how about something your mom would enjoy too." Howard suggested.

"So not your Star Wars ones?" Halley asked, looking up at her father.

He hesitated for a moment before sighing. "No." He replied.

Howard looked over at the hall as he heard the front door open. Bernadette slowly stepped through into the living room, looking strained.

"Hey, Bernie. How was work?" Howard asked, walking over to her.

"Terrible. I couldn't get anything done. I was constantly worrying about Stuart and the kids."

"Well, they're both still here." Howard smiled, looking down at Reuben and Ainsley.

Bernadette smiled before ruffling Reuben's hair. She had just returned back to work after her maternity leave ended. She found it hard leaving Reuben, as he wasn't old enough to start going to school, and Ainsley with Stuart until Howard got home.

"Mommy, can you watch the film with us?" Halley questioned, looking up at her mother.

"Of course I can." She answered, causing both Halley and Reuben to smile.

* * *

"How about we start simple?" Raj suggested, looking over at his fiancée. "Let's just decide a date. Is there a month you've got in mind?"

Rayna stumbled for a second, thinking about an answer. "I don't know. Have you got one in mind?"

"Well, since I was younger, my parents always edged for me to have a July wedding." He lied, hoping she would think he was telling the truth.

"Your parents never said for you to have a July wedding, did they?" Rayna asked, catching on quite soon.

Raj awkwardly shooting his head. He had just been busted by the woman of his dreams, that he was now communicating with about their upcoming wedding.

"I do like the sound of a July wedding though." Rayna said, with a small smirk on the side of her cheek.

"Really?" He wondered.

"Yeah, then the clear night skies with the stars right above." She smirked, digging into the astrophysicist in him. "And, Venus and Mars are due to appear late on one of the weekends."

"You're killing me." He smiled, before giving his fiancée a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Halley jumped up from the couch and smiled at her father, before turning to the bookshelf. "Can we have another one?" She asked, as the credits of the film came across on the screen.

"Okay, but can I go to the bathroom?" Bernadette asked, looking over at Halley.

She nodded, allowing her mother through. She had been previously put on duty of keeping her mother watching the film.

"How about that one?" Halley asked, pointing to the Blu-Ray case sitting on the middle shelf.

"No! You're not watching that." Howard shouted, as Halley picked it up.

"Why?" Reuben asked, not even knowing the film.

"Cause it takes place in World War One. And there's guns and things, you're not watching it."

Both Halley and Reuben sighed and moaned loudly. Bernadette quickly reemerged from the downstairs bathroom and copied her kids actions, which they both found amusing.

"What about this?" Halley wondered, lifting up another DVD.

"Sure, if you want to cry." Bernadette answered, seeing that Halley had picked up 'Marley and Me'.

"You cried." Howard said, knowing that he did too.

Bernadette glared at her husband, before saying, "So did you!"

Howard silently scoffed, trying to make himself look like the bigger man. But in the end, he came clean and made Bernadette look more 'manly' than him.

* * *

"Sweetie, we still need to decide on a date." Raj said, holding Rayna in his arms.

"Can we just stay here for a moment... and not talk?" She wondered, feeling his warm embrace.

Raj nodded, he didn't want to move either. Nor talk. He just wanted to relax. With Rayna against his chest, that wouldn't be hard.

"You know, Raj." Rayna smiled, looking up at her fiancé, "I never believed in soulmates. Until I found you."

"You really think I'm your soulmate?" Raj wondered.

"Yes."

"Well, your mine." He said, kissing her hair.

* * *

"How about this one?" Rayna asked, pointing to the first Saturday in July on the calendar.

Raj thought for a moment, before smiling. "Yeah, I like it." He said, looking over at her. "But isn't it too close to Independence Day?" He asked, pointing to the date.

"Oh, I didn't think about that." She sighed, noticing that it was the day before.

"If you want it, there isn't anyone stopping us. As long as the date we pick isn't July 4th, then we'll be fine." Raj reassured, causing Rayna to smile.

"Really?" She asked, her voice a little high.

Raj smiled and nodded. All the other dates had been taken with other activities, and Raj wanted to give Rayna the July wedding she wanted.

After they agreed, Raj flipped out his phone and messaged his friends and family, while Rayna did the same.

 ** _Save the Date!_**

 ** _July 3rd!_**

* * *

 _ **If the internet is right, Happy Big Bang Theory Day! :)**_


	30. The Competition Algorithm

_**A/N: Last chapter, the story hit an outstanding 10,000 views, which is huge for me! Thank you so much! It's all you! If it's not to much to ask, can we get this story to 100 reviews? That would really make my day!**_

* * *

Episode 6: The Competition Algorithm

Sheldon signs himself up for a science competition to make him feel more confident with his science knowledge.

* * *

"Hey, Cooper!" Barry called, causing Sheldon to sigh loudly before glaring at his arch nemesis.

"Yes, Kripke." He sighed.

"I've just signed myself up for the new physics competition that the president of the university is running in two weeks." He said, with his speech impediment, as Sheldon looked in envy.

Barry smiled before leaving. Sheldon fell back in his chair, causing the table to look at him.

"You okay there, buddy?" Leonard asked.

"No. I wanted to be in that competition!" He sulked.

Howard sighed loudly as Leonard turned toward him.

"Sheldon, you can still get in. It doesn't start for two weeks." Raj said, whilst still playing around with his food.

Sheldon perked his head up, looking up at Raj.

"Go, Go." Raj edged, flinging his wrist to the door.

Sheldon didn't hesitate. He jumped up and ran for the door, almost crashing into random people who were walking through the door.

* * *

"Howard!" Bernadette gritted, walking out from the bedroom after seeing him leaning over the baby gate. "What are you doing?"

"It's Halley. She's fallen asleep on the floor." He replied, standing up straight. "I was putting her blanket under her head."

Bernadette stood there for a moment, which caused her to get a funny look from Howard.

"You can take off the gate." She suggested.

"That would be easier." Howard sighed, nodding his head.

"Glad I could help." She said, walking towards the stairs.

* * *

"And..." Sheldon began. as Amy sighed loudly. "I actually got in!"

"Good for you." She replied, looking away.

"Is that all you've got to say?" He asked.

"Sheldon, I really am happy for you, but you've been talking about this competition for seven hours!" She said, raising her voice on the last two words. "Can I please go to bed?"

"Can you do one more question?"

"Sheldon..." Amy complained.

"Please!" He begged, extending the 'e' at the end.

"Fine!" She huffed, whilst absolutely exhausted.

She lifted the question book, and threw it in her face so she could see the words. Sheldon sat back on the couch, with a notepad in his hand.

"A blender is seventy-percent efficient, and has a total input power of six-hundred Watts. Calculate the useful power output."

Sheldon began writing on the notepad as Amy stood by the front door of their apartment.

"Four-hundred and Twenty Watts!" He squealed, placing his notepad on the coffee table.

"How?" She asked.

"You change the efficiency from a percentage to a decimal by dividing it by one-hundred. Then you rearrange the equation for the useful power output. Making the power output; 0.7 times 600." He confidently answered.

"Nicely done." She smiled, placing the question book next to his notepad. "I'm going to bed." She pointed out, making her way to the bedroom.

Sheldon sat on the couch for a moment after the bedroom door shut. "I'm going to nail this competition."

* * *

"What are the positives and negatives for non-renewable energy resources?" Leonard asked, looking down at the question book.

"Although Non-Renewable resources can be reliable, they are slowly running out, and they can create environmental problems, such as Global Warming." Sheldon answered, with a smile on his face.

"Well, the spring three-years-ago didn't show any signs of global warming." Howard said, looking up from the tray, "It was more like Global Freezing." He joked.

Raj laughed at his friends quick joke as Leonard looked in confusion.

"Oh, I get it!" Leonard laughed eventually, which cause Howard to point his fork over at him.

"I don't." Sheldon sighed, looking over at his friend.

Howard shook his head, before Sheldon nodded. Leonard looked over at both of them, before shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

"Okay, are you ready?" Amy asked, as Sheldon tried to edge his way out of the car.

He nodded, before asking if she could unlock his door, as she had previously locked it.

"I'll see you in there." She smiled, watching her husband open the passenger side door. "Break a leg." She suggested.

Sheldon gave his wife a quick kiss on her cheek before exiting the car.

He smiled at her as he shakily walked closer to the door of the university. She waved her hand over at him, and he waved back.

* * *

Amy joined the audience and sat next to Penny.

"Did he seem excited?" Penny asked, looking over at her.

"More nervous than excited." She sighed.

Both Amy and Penny smiled up at the stage as Sheldon appeared second in the line of other scientists.

"Oh, I hope he doesn't make a fool of himself." Amy sighed, whilst applauding with the rest of the room.

"Me too." Penny whispered, knowing that Sheldon would complain if he caught her talking.

* * *

"Doctor Cooper..." The president of the university started, causing Sheldon to look up at him.

He had made it through to the final round, and was up against Barry. His score was currently five points behind Barry's.

"An 4.0 Ohm resistor in a circuit has a potential difference of 6.0 Volts across it. What is the current through the resistor?"

Sheldon looked away for a second, thinking about an answer.

"1.5 A." He answered confidently.

The president announced that it was correct and the room filled with applause. Sheldon looked into the crowd with a smile, before noticing Amy. She smiled and waved over at him and he did the same, but very subtly.

She raised her thumb up at him as she saw his score raise by ten points. That was the last question, and Sheldon had won.

"The winner, with an outstanding thirteen-hundred and twenty-five points, is Doctor Sheldon Cooper!" The president announced, lifting Sheldon's hand, which he immediately disliked.

The entire hall rang with the sound of applause, but remained seated. Amy stood up, and smiled over at him, who looked much happier because the president hand lowered his hand.

Sheldon noticed Amy standing up, and he began smiling uncontrollably. She waved over at him again, and he waved back.


	31. The Fiançailles Effect

_*Time Jump - 1 month*_

* * *

Episode 7: The Fiançailles Effect

Howard hosts an engagement party for Raj and Rayna.

* * *

"Howard, you really didn't need to do this." Raj sighed, looking around the bar.

"No, I did. You're finally getting married, you need a big announcement." Howard insisted, climbing in the bar.

Reuben laughed up at his father, before climbing in Raj's leg.

Raj picked up the happy two-year-old, before he pointed to his dad, who was struggling to hang up the banner.

"Daddy looks funny!" He laughed, whilst showing an improvement in his speech.

"Thanks Reuben." He answered sarcastically.

"Your welcome, daddy." He laughed.

* * *

Amy sighed as Sheldon continued to moan about going to the party.

"Sheldon, it's one night." She interrupted.

Sheldon stared at her for interrupting him. Amy returned a glare, which made him blink and look away.

"Okay, you win."

"Win what?" She asked, raising her voice a little.

"The staring contest."

Amy huffed, before looking around the apartment, "I wasn't playing a stupid staring contest!"

Sheldon looked at her with haughty derision. She then tried not to hit him as his behavior was driving her insane.

"Come on, Sheldon, we're going to be late."

"I'm not going, and you can't make me." He muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why don't you want to go?" She

"Because engagement parties, or 'Fiançailles' not common in America. And when they are done in America, they are most likely to be done in the North-East. So I'm not going."

"Sheldon, there also done in the South-East."

Sheldon sat awkwardly as the apartment was silent.

"Okay then." He said, jumping up and leaving the apartment.

* * *

"Howard, this place looks amazing!" Leonard smiled, after having just had trouble getting the stroller through the door.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I was supposed to do." Bernadette sighed.

"Bernie!" Howard sighed, looking over at his wife, who then looked guilty.

"Sorry, guys."

Penny waved her hand and blew it off, whilst expressing that it wasn't a big deal.

Raj remained quiet, as he was still looking around.

"You okay, buddy?" Howard asked, approaching his friend.

"Yeah, just still amazed that I'm actually getting married in just a months time." He smiled.

"It is crazy!" Howard laughed. "In exactly thirty days, it's gunna be your wedding day!"

Raj looked over at the door as he heard it open. He grinned as he saw Rayna exit the side room.

Raj approached his fiancée with a huge grin on his face.

"Wow! You look amazing." He stuttered.

She blushed, before she leant in and kissed him.

"Thank you for proposing." Rayna smiled, pulling away.

"Thank you for giving me all the signs." He grinned.

* * *

Howard brought the tray of drinks over to the table. He correctly handed them out to the rest of the gang, before sitting at the table with his own.

"Penny, how'd come Howard could get all the drinks right, and as a waitress, you didn't?" Sheldon asked, turning to her.

The remainder of the table, apart from Bernadette and Rayna, turned to look at her.

"Shut up and drink your orange juice." She snapped, looking over at the lanky physicist, who then proceeded to take a sip of his drink. "And you drink your drink." She added, turning to Leonard.

"I didn't say anything." He defended, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just to mention.." Bernadette butted in, looking over at Penny, "You were a really bad waitress."

"I know that, it's just he pointed it out." She sighed, pointing at Sheldon, who hadn't noticed the conversation was still on what he had started. "I don't know why they actually hired me." She added, looking over at Leonard again.

* * *

Howard finished setting up the three computers on the bar. Everyone gathered around, before both Raj and Rayna called their parents.

"I was just going to ask, isn't a engagement party ran by the future bride's parents?" Penny questioned.

"Yes, it is." Sheldon confirmed.

"But we could get our parents in from India, so this is the best we could do." Raj mentioned, before his mother answered the call.

"And I also think it happens six-months before the wedding." Sheldon pointed out.

"Well, we left it a little late." Rayna gritted, after Sheldon had already annoyed her a lot that evening.

"What about the fact that it is traditionally done in their home."

"Shut up, Sheldon!" Penny shouted, as Amy tapped his arm.

After a moment, Raj's father finally picked up. _"What do you want, Rajesh?"_ He rudely asked, before noticing Rayna in the background. _"What's on your mind?"_ He smiled.

Raj rolled his eyes, before connecting with Rayna's parents.

Both the parents start communicating together, before realizing that they had ran into each other a few days ago, not knowing that the were soon to be co-parents-in-law.

* * *

"Thanks, Howard.." Raj began, lifting his beer above his head, "We really needed this." He smiled.

"Well, what you gotta do?" Howard smirked, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "It was fun to host." He eventually added after a silence fell on the table.

"I don't think this day could of gotten any better that this." Raj said, before taking a sip of his beer, "Thanks, Best Man." He added.

Howard looked up in disbelief. "Really?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Who else?"

Howard smiled, before they leant over the table and hugged each other, bro style.


	32. The Maid Of Honor Oscillation

Episode 8: The Maid Of Honor Oscillation

Rayna has a difficult decision on choosing her maid of honor whilst Raj starts to act strange on the countdown towards it.

* * *

"Okay, so with Halley and Jaya as the flower-girls, Reuben as the ring-bearer. We've got the groomsmen, and grooms boys, the bridesmaids. We've got the venue, location, time, date, the Best Man, the photographer, the caterer, the outfits, the wedding gifts, the decorations and... I think that's everything." Raj said, looking down at the checklist.

"I still feel like we're forgetting something." She sighed.

Raj looked down at the clipboard again, before going quiet.

"What have we forgotten?" She asked, easing her eyebrows.

Raj didn't answer. He pushed the clipboard over to her and pointed at the one thing Rayna had been putting off.

"We forgot the maid of honor." He answered, looking at his pen.

"Damn." She muttered.

* * *

"Raj, you okay?" Howard asked, sitting next to his friend.

Raj didn't answer. He kept his head down, even when Howard repeated his question.

"Raj?" Leonard said, grabbing his attention.

"Yeah?" He wondered, looking around the table.

Leonard and Howard were looking at him funny, while Sheldon was still eating his lunch.

"Is everything okay?" Howard asked, looking his friend in the eyes.

"Yeah... Maybe... I don't know." He answered.

"What's going on?"

Raj hesitated for a moment, before sighing. "I don't know if I can do this wedding." He confessed. "The idea of being married in.." He began, before stopping for a moment. He looked down at his hand before continuing his sentence. "Twenty Days is freaking me out."

Howard looked over at him. "Raj, this isn't something to worry about. You love Rayna, don't you?"

"Of course I do." He answered.

"And the fact you've written how many days until your wedding on you hand, just shows you how much you've been looking forward to it!"

"Yeah, you're right." He smiled, continuing to nod his head slightly.

* * *

Rayna walked through Raj's apartment door, before slamming it behind her.

"Honey, you okay?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Raj, I still can't decide on my maid of honor! They all seem perfect for it." She sighed. "How decides to plan a wedding in six-months?"

"You did." Raj replied, only to get a shooting glare back at him.

Raj jumped up off the couch and walked around to his fiancée. "Pick whoever you want to. No one will mind."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Raj only nodded, before pressing his lips against hers. He pulled away after a moment and smiled. "It's our wedding, nobody else's."

"Yeah, it's our wedding." She smiled.

* * *

Howard slowly approached the table, to join Raj and Leonard.

"Raj, what did Howard tell you two days ago?" Leonard asked, to a, again, very freaked out Raj.

"I know what he said, but it's no longer twenty days..." He began, before leaning in slightly. "It's eighteen!"

Howard sat down at the table and asked exactly what was going on again.

"Raj's freaking out again, and I obviously can't help." Leonard sighed, sitting back in his seat.

"Eighteen days..!" He gritted through his teeth, whilst on the verge of ripping his hair out.

"Oh, dear God." Howard sighed. "Raj, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Easy for you to say... you got married and the photographer was the space station!" Raj huffed, easily getting agitated.

"Raj, what's going on with you?" Howard asked.

"There's eighteen days...!" He began.

"Yeah... we know that."

"And Rayna still doesn't have a maid of honor."

"That's all this is about.?"

Raj nodded, before repeating how many days there was until the wedding.

"Well, let me save you the trouble of worrying, Rayna asked Bernadette and she said yes."

"Wait... Rayna has her maid of honor?"

Howard nodded, whilst still eating his lunch.

"Oh... then that's great." Raj said, somewhat surprised.

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter is so short. I haven't updated this in a while, and the next one (Raj and Rayna wedding) will be longer!**_

 _ **Please review! :D**_


	33. The Wedding Stimulation

_**A/N: I have just noticed that in every episode after Episode 4 (This Season) would have been after Reuben's 3rd Birthday, but I have still referred to him as a two-year-old. *face palm***_

 _ **After Episode 4; Reuben is three-years-old.**_

 _ **Sorry if there has been any confusion. :)**_

* * *

Episode 9: The Wedding Stimulation

Raj finally gets married to the woman of his dreams.

* * *

"Knock Knock." Howard said as he knocked on the grooms' door.

Raj quickly skipped over to the door before opening it.

"I was asked to locate down to the grooms' room."

"I'm nervous again, Howard. I can't do this."

Howard sighed, looking around the room. He picked up his friends' hand and pointed out the big zero written on there.

"What's this for?"

"The countdown to the wedding," Raj answered.

"Meaning you've spent the past eighteen days completely fine about the wedding after your week long freak out. Meaning you've kept writing new numbers on your hand, counting down to the best day of your life."

Raj nodded, as they both sat down on the large foot stall, which was surprisingly high off the ground.

"That number reminds you that you're marrying the perfect person... Today! I wish I did a countdown for me and Bernie's wedding, but I was petrified about going into space. So I didn't." He said with a laugh at the end. "Rayna loves you, and you love her."

Raj smiled, before thanking him for helping.

"But she might not like you if she walks down that aisle and notices that you have a giant zero written on the top of your hand... so I'd go rub that thing off."

"Yep, that's what I was going to do," Raj replied, before jumping up and toward the bathroom.

* * *

"Okay, Reuben. What aren't you going to do when you reach the end?" Bernadette asked, looking straight over at her guilty son.

"Try to get the rings down the drain." He answered, his voice making it obvious that he had done something bad.

"Good." She smiled over at him, before standing up straight. "Rayna, let me ask, why did you want a three-year-old as the ring-bearer?"

Rayna shrugged her shoulders over at her maid of honor, before laughing and shaking her head.

Penny emerged from the bathroom, wearing her red bridesmaid dress.

"Penny, you look so cute!" Amy complimented, smiling over at her best friend.

"Thanks." Penny blushed, "But if you want cute.." She said before Halley emerged behind her.

Halley was wearing a dress that was a light shade of pink, which came down to her knees. She had a white cardigan over, buttoned up like her mother used to wear. She also had a cream hair band, that had a little rose-like flower on the left side.

"Halley, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Rayna smiled, looking down at the flower girl.

Just as she said that Rayna's niece, Jaya, walked through the door, wearing exactly the same, only the dress being a bigger size, as she was three years older than Halley.

"And so do you, Jaya." She smiled, complimenting the happy child.

Penny looked down at her phone as it buzzed, opening the picture from that was attached to a text message.

"Oh look." She said, pointing her phone over at Rayna, Amy, and Bernadette. "It's the boys all dressed up in their tiny suits."

"Are you sure they can walk down the aisle with you and Leonard?" Rayna asked, getting to her feet.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Penny insisted, putting her phone down.

"Okay," Rayna sighed, walking over to the window. "Bernadette, Ainsley's still in the pram thing that we got, right?"

Bernadette nodded, before being distracted by the whimpering noises from her almost six-month-old daughter from the next room.

"Jaya, can you push the baby to the end?" Rayna asked, looking over at the seven-year-old.

Jaya looked over at her aunt and smiled, before nodding her head.

"Thanks." She smiled, ruffling her hair a little, as not to make it look bad.

* * *

Raj was stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for his bride.

The first song began, meaning that the bridesmaids and groomsmen would start coming through.

On the other side of the hall, Sheldon and Amy both walked through, taking it slow. When they reached the altar, Sheldon walked over to behind Raj, and Amy on the other side, waiting for Rayna.

Leonard and Penny walked in second, having a tight grasp on their nine-month-old twin boys, that were just about managing to walk down. When they reached the end, they moved Ben and Sam to the seats, as they wouldn't be able to stand for so long, before standing in the correct places.

Reuben walked through on his own, holding a red pillow which held the rings on. Following his mother's rules, when he got to the end, he stood patiently at the end, standing next to his godfather.

Halley and Jaya, along with Ainsley in the pram, walked down after. Halley got carried away, and threw all of her petals at the very first moment, leaving none left at the end.

Howard and Bernadette walk through, arm-in-arm. They stand at the altar before Raj turns toward Howard.

"Buddy, I have cold feet." He sighed, looking at his friend.

"It will be fine," Howard reassured, smiling over at him.

"No... I really do have cold feet." He mentioned, lifting his right foot off the ground. "The floor is damn cold!"

Howard quickly laughed at Raj's joke, before standing straight as the second piece of music began.

Raj looked over at the door, and saw Rayna in a long, flowing white gown. She looked like a princess.

* * *

Raj looked over at Rayna and smiled. He took the little card out of his inside pocket and began reading.

"Rayna, today I take you for my wife. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind, and spirit. I promise to always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. Only if you promise to remind me to say thank you to the website I got this off."

Rayna laughed at her fiancé, before being handed a piece of paper from Bernadette.

She looked over at him and smiled.

"Raj, today I take you babyfaced one to be my husband, my friend, my lover, my companion in life, my investigator when there's trouble, and my knight in shining armor. I will love you unconditionally, support you in all of your goals, honor and respect you, and I will resist the urge to kick your ass when you don't get out bed in the morning. In good times, and in bad, in joy and in sorrow, today I give you my trust, my love, and my soul."

Raj smiled over at Rayna, as he was trying his hardest not to cry. He laughed silently, thinking about her vows.

Howard grabbed his friend's attention, after having picked up his ring from Reuben.

Raj took it out of his hand, before looking back at Rayna. He took her hand and smiled, before repeating the officiant.

"With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows." He said with a smile, placing the ring on her finger.

Bernadette handed Rayna the second ring. She turned to him and repeated what Raj had previously said while placing the ring on his finger.

The officiant looked at both Raj and Rayna, as they could stop smiling at each other.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled, looking into the crowd. "You may kiss the bride."

Raj took Rayna into his arms, before pressing his lips against his new wife.

* * *

"Rayna, what made you decide to go with an American wedding, and not an Indian?" Bernadette asked, looking over at the bride, as they all sat at the same table.

"Well, I've seen movies and I loved the thought of having an American wedding. Also, we didn't have the money to fly back to India, and there weren't any places that had spaces left on the date we wanted."

Penny nodded before her attention was brought over to Leonard calling her over.

She jumped up from the table and left Amy and Bernadette talking with Rayna.

Reuben walked up to his mother, only to be praised for his good behavior at the ceremony.

"You're such a big boy now." She cooed, making it seem as if he was a newborn baby.

"I don't want to be a big boy." Reuben sighed, folding his arms against his chest.

"Reuben, I don't think we get a choice if we want to grow up or not." Amy pointed out, looking at the upset toddler.

"Amy, that isn't helping." Bernadette sighed, looking over at her friend. She turned back to Reuben as he began sulking. "Honey, you said you wanted to be a big boy."

"Well, I don't want to be one anymore!" He shouted, before storming away and towards Howard, who was luckily only a few feet away.

"What was all that about?" Rayna asked, looking over at Reuben, before over at Bernadette.

"Oh, he's going through the debatable age, where you don't want to get older one moment, and you're desperate to get older the next."

"Oh, I remember when I was that age... Boy, that was hard for my mother. I spent a lot of that time in the Sin Closet." Amy said, not making eye contact.

"Amy, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Bernadette asked, getting her attention.

"And please tell me about this Sin Closet." Rayna butted in, leaning in a little closer.


	34. The Argument Recalibration

_*Time Jump - 3 months*_

* * *

Episode 10: The Argument Recalibration

Reuben gets into a sibling fight with Halley which annoys both Howard and Bernadette, while Leonard and Penny get ready for Benjamin and Samuel's birthday party.

* * *

"Will there be cake?" Sheldon questioned, sitting down at the table with Leonard.

"Sheldon, it's a birthday party. There will be cake." Leonard clarified.

Sheldon nodded and began eating his lunch. Leonard shrugged over at Howard, who had just noticed that they had arrived.

"Hey, do you know where Raj is?" Howard asked, looking at the empty seat at the table.

"Oh, he and Rayna have booked extra time in the telescope room. He should be here any minute now." Leonard mentioned.

Howard nodded, as Sheldon had no interest on the conversation.

"What kind of cake is it?" He asked, looking over at Leonard, changing the subject.

Leonard rolled his eyes, before placing his head in his hands, only because he had already told him that.

* * *

"Penny, are you sad that they're getting older?" Amy asked, before looking down at Ben after he had confidently walked over to her.

"Sometimes." Penny sighed, turning from the sink. "I mean sometimes I love watching them grow up, but other times, I just want them to still be babies."

"I get it." Bernadette mentioned, looking over at Halley and Reuben, who were both playing with Sam and Ainsley. "There's days where I wish they just stayed little, but then there's days where I wish they'd just grow up." She added, "Is that bad?"

Both Penny and Amy shook there heads, before a squeal came from the other side of the room.

"Halley, is everything okay?" Bernadette asked, turning around.

"No!" She shouted, "Reuben took my card!"

Bernadette made a stern face over at Reuben, who then denied any such thing.

"You did!" She yelled, before running over to her mom.

"No I didn't!" He defended.

"And it just so happens this is one of the days I want them to be older." Bernadette sighed, which caused both Amy and Penny to laugh silently.

* * *

Howard walked through from the hall, to be greeted by the happy nine-month-old.

He lifted his over-happy daughter over his head and smiled. "Hey, Ainsley. How was your day?" He asked, knowing that she wouldn't answer. "What's that noise?" He questioned, putting her on his hip, whilst looking around the room.

Bernadette walked out from the dining room, looking mentally drained.

"What's going on?" Howard asked, walking closer to his wife.

"Oh, Halley and Reuben are arguing about most probably nothing." She sighed, "Do you know how it started, Howie?" She asked, "A snap card!" She said, before repeating it a few more times.

"Mom!" Halley called from behind the door, which caused Bernadette to sigh loudly.

"I've got it." Howard smiled, putting Ainsley on the floor and storming through the the kitchen.

* * *

Both Leonard and Penny sighed loudly as Sheldon continued to ramble on about several things about the decorations they were putting up around the apartment.

"Sheldon!" Penny shouted, interrupting him, "Please, shut your mouth for two seconds."

Sheldon took her advice and sipped his lip. For exactly two seconds, before morning again.

"Okay!" Leonard yelled, grabbing the attention of both twin boys, who were happily babbling to each other. "Sheldon! Go back to your apartment! We'll call you over when the party starts."

"Fine." He sighed, before beginning to walk over to the door. "Can I say one last thing?"

"What?" Penny asked, raising her voice.

"I believe that this party is for two One-Year-Old's. But the balloons are addressed to Two-Year-Old's." He pointed out, before closing the apartment door.

"Damn."

* * *

Bernadette had her head in her hands, while Halley and Reuben were still arguing.

"You know that agreement we made?" Bernadette wondered, turning to Howard.

"Which one?"

"About moving Ainsley in with Halley, and giving Reuben his own room again?"

"Yeah, in about two years."

"Can we do it now?" She asked.

"I wish." He mumbled.

Halley ran through from the den, with Reuben right behind her. Both Howard and Bernadette sat in silence for a moment, as they continued to fight.

After a moment, Howard snapped, "Do you two want a timeout!? 'Cause I will give you one!"

Both Halley and Reuben immediately went quiet, and stopped in their tracks.

"Now, apologize to each other and drop your fighting."

Halley turned to Reuben. They stood quietly for a moment.

"Sorry, Reuben." Halley apologized, looking over at her younger brother.

"Sorry too, Halley." He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

Howard smiled over at his two older children, before kneeling down to their level. He thanked them for apologizing, before smiling at the silence of the house.

"Now, who wants to go to Ben and Sam's birthday party?"

Both Halley and Reuben grinned at each other, before screaming with excitement. They both began jumping about, before Howard lead them to the stairs to get them ready.

* * *

"Hey, Ames." Penny greeted her friend as she entered the apartment block again.

"Hey." Amy smiled, before turning from the mailboxes to face her. "Didn't you already get balloons?" She asked.

"I did, but there was a mix up in the deliveries and they gave us the wrong ones."

Amy nodded, as she turned back to the mailbox to shut it.

"I've been meaning to say that you had some courage." Penny said, as they began walking up the stairs.

"I have? When?" She asked, looking her best friend in the eyes.

"I know it was at the beginning of the year, but you did have some courage telling Sheldon 'no' about the baby idea he had."

"Oh, that." She sighed, "That was nothing."

"No, you need to understand what he would of done." Penny began, stepping on to the top of the stairs on the third floor. "He would have kept nagging, and pressuring you until you agreed. And then as soon as you would tell him that you were actually pregnant, he would flip out and be like his usual self."

Amy flung her wrist and laughed as the both reached the fourth floor.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." She smiled, her voice a little high.

"Well," Penny started, opening the apartment door. "I'll see you at the party." She smiled.

"Yeah, see you there." She squealed, trying to make her voice normal.

Penny raised her eyebrows at her friend, as she looked around the hallway.

"Oh, before I forget, Sheldon's banished from our apartment until the party." She said, quickly recovering from the awkwardness.

"Okay."

Penny walked back in the apartment, leaving Amy standing by her door.

"Uh-Oh." She sighed, looking down at her feet.

* * *

 ** _*Evil Laughs*_**

 ** _Please review! It really makes my day! :)_**


	35. The Reaction Paradox

Episode 11 - The Reaction Paradox

Amy begs Leonard and Penny to keep a secret until she's ready to tell Sheldon.

* * *

"Sheldon, we said you were banished!" Leonard shouted at the lanky physicist as he tried to get into their apartment.

"When does the party begin?" Sheldon questioned, looking over at his angry neighbor.

"Sheldon, you've come in more than ten times since we kicked you out twenty minutes ago. It's the same answer, it always will be. It's starts at three-thirty!"

"Okay... Don't need to get all stroppy." Sheldon sighed, before shutting the apartment door behind him.

Leonard continued to get the last few things ready, before the apartment door opened again.

"And I've come in more than ten times, it's mo-"

"Get Out!" Leonard shouted, which caused Sheldon to get wobbly on his feet as he exited the apartment.

Leonard stared at the door for a moment, making sure that Sheldon won't walk through.

His attention was brought back to the decorations as he heard one of the twins playing with a balloon. He immediately knew that it was Ben.

He leant over and grabbed the birthday balloon from the one-year-old and laughed.

He jumped up again at the sound of the door, and he prepared himself to yell at Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I swear, if you come ba- Oh, Hi, Penny." He sighed, changing his tone of voice as he noticed it wasn't the lanky physicist, but his wife standing at the door.

"How many times has he come in?" Penny asked, noticing that he was obviously agitated by their neighbor.

"Too many." He answered, causing Penny to laugh a little.

"You'll never guess what Amy just didn't in the hall." Penny started, placing the new balloons in the same place as the old, wrong, ones.

"What was that?" Leonard asked, keeping his concentration on doing the large banner that was going over the hallway towards the bedroom.

"Well, she did her new thing of getting really high-pitched.." She began, before noticing that Leonard wasn't retrieving it. "You know, when she's trying to hide something, she goes high-pitched?"

Leonard nodded, before turning back to the banner.

"Well, she got really high-pitched when I began talking ab..." She continued, before stopping.

"Talking about, what?" Leonard asked, thanks to the fact that Penny had left him hanging.

"Oh my God!" Penny screamed, before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Penny banged on the apartment door across the hall, shouting for Amy to come out.

"What's all this noise?" Amy asked, opening the door.

"Can you stand out here? We need to talk to you." Penny began, before turning around to reveal an empty hallway. "Well, I need to talk to you." She corrected.

Amy walked out into the hallway and shut her apartment door behind her.

"You're pregnant?!" Penny gritted, making sure that Sheldon didn't hear her through the door.

"Wha! No!" She answered, again in a high-pitched voice.

Penny raised her eyebrows over at her, only to make Amy repeat her previous remark.

"Amy, c'mon, I know you're lying!" Penny mentioned, folding her arms against her chest.

"I'm not lying!" She insisted.

"Okay, I believe you. I was just testing." Penny lied, before walking back toward her apartment.

"Wait." Amy called after her. "I am." She confessed, falling into Penny's trap.

"Ha! I knew it!" Penny shouted.

"Just please don't tell Sheldon!"

Leonard rushed out of the apartment door, asking what was going on.

"Amy's pregnant!" Penny blurted.

"Say it louder, please! I don't think Mister Ramirez on the first floor heard you!" She gritted.

Leonard looked over at Amy and smiled. "Are you really?" He questioned.

"... Yeah." She hesitated.

"Oh my God, Amy! Congrats!" Leonard smiled, before hugging her friend.

"Wait.. Why don't you want Sheldon to know?" Penny asked, after Leonard had gone back into their apartment after hearing one of the twins screaming.

"Cause I don't think he's going to be too happy about it." She answered.

"Are you kidding, Sheldon hasn't shut up about babies since for almost a year! Why won't he be happy?" Leonard asked, walking back from the apartment with Ben on one arm and Sam on the other.

Penny took Ben out of Leonard's hand, before Amy continued.

"Because he's Sheldon, and he gets has a tendency to freak out over little things." Amy sighed.

"She has a point." Penny agreed.

Leonard looked over at his wife, and then across at Amy. "Yeah, you're right." He sighed, looking at the apartment door.

* * *

Howard stood at the open doorway of the apartment, staring over at his two older kids as they rushed through.

"They still fighting?" Penny asked, knowing about Halley and Reuben's little argument that began a few days prior.

"No, Howie took care of it." Bernadette answered, holding Ainsley's hand as she managed to walk through the door.

"Halley, Reuben, remember what I said in the car." Howard said in a stern voice.

Halley and Reuben both nodded, before approaching Ben and Sam, who were sitting on the couch.

"Happy Birthday Ben and Sam." Halley smiled.

"Happy 'irthday Ben and Sam." Reuben beamed, before running over to Amy.

"Okay, that's the cutest way he's ever said that." Howard laughed, looking over at Reuben.

"Penny, can we say the party's started?" Leonard asked over the apartment.

"I'd guess so."

"I'll go get Sheldon."

Leonard walked out of the apartment door.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot he was still over there." Penny said to the other people in the apartment.

* * *

Sheldon remained seated on his spot on the couch, which Leonard and Penny had surprisingly not thrown out yet, after discussing it recently.

Leonard approached his friend the same way he did on his wedding day.

"What's up, buddy?" He asked, sitting next to his friend.

"I still can't believe that you kicked me out of the apartment earlier." He sulked.

"Sheldon, it's only because you were getting in mine and Penny's nerves. She's been a little distracted lately, worrying about..." He began, before stopping himself. "A thing that's going on, and she just snapped."

"What's the thing?" He questioned, intrigued by what it could be.

Leonard hesitated. "It's something for work. It's kinda complicated, and it's very much a secret. So don't tell Penny that I told you that she was doing something."

"What's the thing?" He repeated.

"Sheldon, I can't tell you. She asked me not to."

"If it's a secret, why did she tell you?"

"Sheldon, remember the nerves thing again."

"Oh." He sighed, looking away.

* * *

After the party had cleared up, Ben and Sam were both asleep in their room, and the three Wolowitz were all asleep in Leonard and Penny's room.

"So, this is the first time that all of us could hang out without any kids pulling at us." Penny pointed out, pouring six glasses of wine, as Amy had already made 'one', and Sheldon wouldn't drink.

She handed out the wine, only to have Howard and Bernadette reject it.

"We've got to drive home with kids in the back seat." Howard mentioned.

"One can't hurt, can it?" Penny asked.

"It's dark out." Bernadette pointed out, looking over at the window.

Penny raised her eyebrows, before asking if they were little babies, going a little Nebraskan on them.

"One can't hurt." Bernadette sighed, grabbing one for herself and Howard. "To adulthood!" Bernadette said, raising the glass slightly.

"To adulthood!" The whole apartment said, before taking a drink of their wine.

 ** _Happy Birthday Jim Parsons!_**


	36. The Transition Decay

Episode 12: The Transition Decay

Halley dislikes the fact that she is in the same school as her brother.

* * *

Everyone was over at Leonard and Penny's. Sheldon was sat in his spot, with Amy next to him. Leonard and Penny were sat on their usual seats, the same with Howard and Bernadette. Raj was sat on the floor and was being climbed on by five of the children.

"Raj, if you stand up, they won't climb all over you," Howard mentioned, laughing slightly.

"No, it's fine." He insisted, before Halley began trying to tickle him.

"Hey, how's Reuben adapting to preschool?" Leonard wondered, looking over at Howard and Bernadette before they both sighed.

"Urm... He's doing okay, but it's a struggle to get him out the door in the morning. Lucky for him he only has to go three times a week."

"What about Halley?"

"She has to go every weekday, cause she's in her second year. For some reason, the preschool takes kids from three to five, until they're ready for kindergarten."

"That's a little odd," Penny said, before standing up and walking over to the kitchen, and persuading Amy over too.

After a moment, both Penny and Amy walked back from the kitchen and sat back down in the same places as they were before they got up. Leonard raised his eyebrows at Penny and she shook her head, signaling that they still needed to keep their mouths shut.

* * *

"Hey, Halley!" Howard greeted, kneeling down and grabbing his daughter as she ran into his arms as Reuben stood awkwardly next to him.

"Mr. Wolowitz, can I speak to you in the classroom?" The teacher asked, pointing to the door.

"Yeah, sure." Howard hesitated, before leading both Halley and Reuben through the door.

Howard stood across from Halley's teacher as the two siblings ran off to the play area in the corner.

"What's going on? Has Halley done anything bad?"

"No, she's been an absolute delight in the classroom." The teacher answered, and Howard didn't get the hint as if it was sarcasm or not. "But we are worried about one tiny thing that has been happening."

"What's that?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, Halley is brilliant when in the classroom. She's very helpful, cheerful and quite frankly, she is full of imagination. But when it comes to recess, she does have a tendency to get a little frustrated, especially with Reuben."

Howard nodded before the teacher continued.

"I'm only raising this because it has just started happening. She didn't do anything like this before Reuben came up to the school. I was hoping that you would talk to Halley about this."

"Yeah, I will. Certainly!" Howard insisted. "Don't want this getting any worse."

"Thank you, Mr. Wolowitz." The teacher smiled.

Howard grabbed Halley and Reuben from the play area and lead them out of the classroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Penny walked through into Bernadette's office holding a bunch of papers that she was told to drop off there.

"Here are the documents you wanted," Penny announced, placing the large pile of paper on the desk.

"Oh, thanks, Penny." Bernadette said, keeping her head at the computer.

"Is everything okay? You've seemed a little distant today."

"Yeah, everything's okay." Bernadette nodded.

"You sure?"

"If I tell you, will you not nag me anymore?"

Penny nodded violently, before Bernadette advised her to take a seat.

"I'm just worrying about Reuben and Halley." She sighed.

"What's going on?"

"It's just they haven't been getting along at school, but they then appear fine at home. I'm just scared that Halley will do something while Howie and I aren't there."

"Hey, you have every right to be nervous. For Pete's sakes, we're both mom's! I'm terrified that right now Ben's climbing the bookcase again."

"Again?!"

"Yeah, he's done it twice before. We actually ended up in the ER once." Penny sighed. "But that's the thing. You're allowed to be worried. I am... All the time. But Reuben is Halley's little brother. She wouldn't do anything that would hurt him."

Bernadette nodded as Penny sat back in the seat. "Seriously, he's climbed the bookshelf twice! How?"

Penny just shrugged her shoulders in response, as it even confused her.

* * *

Howard called Halley through from the dining room into the living room after she had insisted that she had finished her dinner.

Halley burst through the door and asked why he had called her in.

"Take a seat, I want to talk to you."

Halley sat down on the couch next to her father and again asked what he wanted.

"Halley, why have you been picking on Reuben at school?" He asked.

"Because I don't like him there." She complained. "It's my school!"

"Halley, it's not just your school. Reuben needs to go there too, and there are lots of other children there."

"I'm okay with them, just not with Reuben!"

"Halley, you need to stop being unreasonable. Reuben is at that school, and you might just have to get used to it." Howard said, easing his voice as Halley was becoming a little selfish.

"No! I don't want Reuben at my school!" The young girl sulked, before jumping up off the couch and storming out of the room.

Ainsley approached her father, smiling up at him.

"Oh, Ainsley. If you're a pain in the ass like her, me and your mom are in big trouble." Howard sighed.


	37. The News Topology

Episode 13: The News Topology

Everyone finds out about Amy's pregnancy, and Sheldon has a small freak-out.

* * *

Bernadette walked into Amy's apartment to find Penny already there. She greeted her friends, placing her purse on the couch.

"Do you want some wine?" Penny asked, raising the bottle.

"Hit me!" Bernadette said with a small grin. "Halley's still being a pain with Reuben about him being at the damn school!" She added, moving closer toward the kitchen isle.

"Just think about it, next September, she'll be in kindergarten." Penny smiled, moving over a small glass of wine.

Bernadette nodded, not taking a sip. "Ames."

"Yeah," Amy said, turning to Bernadette.

"How come your wine is a different color to mine and Penny's?"

Amy looked away as Bernadette raised her eyebrows.

"I don't see a different color." Penny quickly replied, filling out for Amy.

"That's the best part about being a mom, you can tell when someone's lying." Bernadette sneered, looking over at Amy.

"Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret. You can't tell anyone."

"Yeah, I can do that," Bernadette answered immediately, without hesitation.

Amy took a deep breath before sighing. "I'm pregnant."

Bernadette jumped up from the seat and hugged her friend.

"But you can't tell anyone... She's still got to tell Sheldon." Penny mentioned.

Bernadette nodded. "Not a word."

* * *

Amy stormed through into Leonard and Penny's apartment, and looked directly at Bernadette.

"Bernadette, can I talk to you, in private?" She asked.

Bernadette nodded, and Amy lead her to the kitchen.

"What is wrong with you? You told Howard and Raj!"

"Wha! No!" Bernadette defended, her voice higher than usual.

Amy raised her eyebrows at her friend, before she came clean.

"Okay, I told Howie. It was an accident, I didn't mean to. I have no clue on how Raj found out."

Sheldon approached the two girls in the kitchen to get a drink from the fridge.

"Ohh, I do like gossip. What are you two hens clucking about?" Sheldon questioned, turning to Amy and Bernadette.

"I'll leave you two to talk this over." Bernadette smiled, before walking out of the kitchen.

"So, what's the cluck?"

"Don't worry, Sheldon it isn't anything important." Amy sighed.

"Oh, but now I do want to worry."

"If you really want to know, go over to the apartment and I'll tell you there."

Sheldon hesitated for a moment, before agreeing and walking out of the apartment. Amy stared at the door, debating whether she would go over or not.

"What was all that about."

Amy hesitated, before realizing that everyone in the room, apart from Rayna, knew about the secret.

"Sheldon's gone over to the apartment. He's waiting for me. I'm going to tell him."

"That you're pregnant?" Rayna wondered.

"How did you find out?" Amy questioned, before the whole room looked straight over at Raj.

"You can't tell me any gossip!" He sighed.

"Go on, Amy. What are you waiting for?" Howard questioned.

Amy hesitated, looking at the apartment door. "I can't do it." She wimped out.

"I'll do it." Raj offered.

"No, I've got it." Amy butted in, before walking out the apartment.

* * *

Amy walked back into the Leonard and Penny's apartment after being told to leave by Sheldon so he could process the information.

"How'd he take it?" Everyone said in unison, pouncing up from their seats.

"I told him, and he asked to be alone," Amy answered.

"One moment," Leonard announced, before walking out of the apartment.

He knocked on the door of apartment 4B, before waiting for Sheldon to answer the door.

"It's open," Sheldon said behind the door.

Leonard opened it quickly, and noticed Sheldon pacing from the kitchen to the bedroom door, and vice versa.

"What's wrong, Sheldon?" Leonard asked after a moment of watching Sheldon panic.

"I'm not ready to be a father!" He shouted, still in complete shock. "I've heard your offspring from over here. It seems like a lot of work!" He added.

"Sheldon, sit down!" Leonard insisted, sitting down on the couch and inviting him too. When Sheldon had nervously sat down, he continued. "I know it might seem scary, but it's so rewarding! Also, for the past year, you haven't stopped about how much you've wanted a baby. Buddy, this is a great thing!" He smiled.

Sheldon began to slowly calm down, as the words Amy had told him replayed in his head, before he picked it back up again.

"But what about the crying? And the pooping? The midnight calls, with the screaming?"

"Yes, those things are hard at first. But you get used to it. You never know if that baby's first word would be during one of those midnight awakenings. Sam said his first word at two o'clock in the morning when I got up with him. Of course, he called me momma, but I'll never forget it."

Sheldon nodded slightly. "Okay, I think I can handle this." He reassured.


	38. The Joint Party Application

Episode 14: The Joint Party Application

Howard and Bernadette host a joint birthday party for Halley and Ainsley.

* * *

Howard quickly ran into Halley and Reuben's room after hearing his daughter scream bloody murder.

"Halley, why did you do that?" He shouted, catching his breath.

"It's my birthday!" She said, jumping around the room with excitement.

"Sometimes I don't get you." He sighed.

Bernadette emerged from outside the nursery of their youngest daughter and laughed. "Yeah, she's been doing that."

Howard sat down on Halley's bed and invited her to sit next to him.

"Halley, how many times have we told you not to scream like that unless you're in danger. It scared me."

"But I'm happy." Halley defended.

"I know you are, but don't do it again. Unless there is a gun to your head." Howard sighed.

"Howard!" Bernadette yelled at him, making him jump.

Halley laughed silently at her father. "You got in trouble." She whispered.

"I always get in trouble." Howard whispered back, before they both began laughing.

* * *

"Good morning." Sheldon smiled, waking up his sleeping wife.

"Sheldon, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"It's your birthday. I made you breakfast in bed." He smiled, lifting his arms and showing her the tray with food on.

Amy suspiciously looked up at her husband and sighed. "You're up to something."

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because... you never do anything like this."

"Well, I wanted to do something for your birthday. And I wanted to apologize for last night. I freaked out."

"Don't worry, it's only your twenty-second this month."

Sheldon sneered at the thought of freaking out so many times already.

"Well, anyway. Enjoy your breakfast, and I'll see you when you're finished." He smiled, before leaving the room.

Amy raised her eyebrows for a moment and watched the bedroom door. "Something's is definitely wrong with him." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Penny rushed out of the bedroom and into the living room to find Sheldon and Amy already there.

"Leonard, why didn't you wake me?" She questioned.

"I wanted to, but you looked so peaceful." He answered with a charming smile.

"Aww, thanks. But now we're going to be late."

"Hey, it's only ten minutes away. The boys are dressed and ready. And so are you. We'll be fine."

"If the boys are ready, where are they?" Penny wondered, getting a drink from the fridge.

Instead of answering, Leonard, as well as Amy, looked over to the couch. Sheldon pointed to the bookcase behind the couch.

"They're behind the back." She stated, not asking if they were or not.

"They want to scare you." Amy laughed.

Penny approached the front of the couch and began calling for the twin boys. They both jumped high and made a roaring noise, which Penny then pretended to be scared from.

"You scared me!" She laughed.

Ben and Sam both walked out from behind the couch and smiled at each other, before laughing hysterically.

* * *

Halley happily screamed again as the door went. She forcefully grabbed Howard's arm and took him to open the door. Ainsley quickly wobbled behind them.

"Uncwe Leonard! Uncwe Sheldon!" Halley screamed, running into Leonard's leg.

"Hey, do we not get any hellos?" Penny wondered, looking down at the happy birthday girl.

"Sorry." She apologized, before running into Penny. "Hi, Auntie Penny! Hi, Auntie Amy!"

"Hi, Halley, happy birthday." Penny smiled as she let go and hugged Amy.

"Happy birthday auntie Amy." Halley beamed, knowing that she shared a birthday with her aunt.

"Happy birthday to you too." Amy smiled.

Howard invited them in, and grabbed Ainsley out of the way. When they all got into the living room, they immediately noticed the room with screaming kids.

"Wow, you've got the place full." Penny pointed out.

"Yeah, Halley insisted having almost every kid in her class. And then Reuben wanted a few too."

"Has Ainsley got anyone here for her?" Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon, she doesn't know anyone else who isn't already here. She's one."

"Well, she can play with Ben and Sam." Leonard smiled, placing one of the twins on the floor.

"Alright, everyone, outside!" Bernadette shouted, leading the group of screaming kids out the door to the garden, as well as the adults that had chosen to stay.

Once everyone was outside, Howard remained in the living room. "I don't know why I agreed to this." He mumbled to himself, walking out into the garden to help Bernadette.

* * *

After the majority of the party had finished, it just left the group of friends and their kids, who were all playing in the new sandbox.

"Can you believe how much has changed the past year and a bit?" Penny wondered, looking over at the twin boys as they both began laughing hysterically.

"Penny, when they start laughing like that, doesn't it mean they've done something?" Leonard wondered.

"Or they're up to something... One moment." Penny said quickly, before jumping up from the table.

Raj and Rayna both agreed, along with Sheldon and Amy.

"Yeah, Penny, you're right. A lot has changed recently." Raj mentioned as she sat back down at the table.

"What did they do?" Leonard questioned.

"They shoved sand down each other's shirts." She sighed, before the whole table smiled, including Sheldon.

"Hey, Howard, how's it feel to have a five-year-old daughter?" Rayna questioned.

"Scary. Really, really scary." He answered, staring blankly into space.

"And a one-year-old?" Leonard wondered, piling on.

"Hey! It isn't even new year yet! Ainsley's still got a while until she becomes one. Shut up!"


	39. The Injury Catalyst

Episode 15 - The Injury Catalyst

Halley gets injured at school before getting in trouble for lying, while Leonard and Penny start to act strangely.

* * *

"Sheldon, why don't you just eat. They'll be here any minute." Penny sighed, after having watched him for a moment as he stared down at his watch.

"But they were supposed to be here at six. It's now quarter to seven. They're almost an hour late!"

"Sheldon, I got a text from Howard about an hour ago. They said they'd be late or not show up at all." Raj butted in.

"Yeah, according to Bernadette, Halley hurt herself at school and they were going to see a doctor." Rayna pilled on.

As if on cue, there was a tiny knock at the door. Penny jumped up and answered it and Reuben ran through on his own.

"Reuben, where's your mommy and daddy?" Leonard questioned.

"On their way up." He answered.

Penny poked her head out the door and saw Howard and Bernadette walking up the stairs. She walked back over to the seat and sneered at Sheldon, making sure he wasn't to bring up the fact that they were late.

"Halley, remember what we said, watch your arm," Howard mentioned, getting to his daughters level. "Sorry we're so late, but somebody took us to the ER."

"Oh, that's okay," Penny said. "I've just got one question. What the hell did she do to her arm?!"

"It's a long story. But to make it shorter, she broke her clavicle."

"What's a clavicle?" Penny questioned.

"Collarbone." Sheldon clarified.

"Oh."

* * *

"Morning, Penny." Amy greeted, walking through into the apartment.

"Good morning, Amy." She smiled.

"You're extra happy today." Amy pointed out, walking over to the kitchen.

"I guess I am."

One of the twins crying then could be heard from their room.

"I'll get him." Amy said, before she began walking to the nursery.

"No! No! I've got it!" Penny shouted, running in.

After a moment, Penny emerged again and smiled at Amy.

"What was all that about?" Amy wondered.

"Well, I read that its bad to lift heavy things while pregnant, and what can I say... Ben's pretty heavy." Penny explained, her voice a little high.

Amy raised her eyebrows at her friend and she smiled, before she broke the eye contact.

* * *

"Halley, please be careful today." Howard sighed, kneeling down in front of his daughter.

"I will, daddy." Halley smiled.

"And don't let that Jamie near you today. I'd prefer you not to break your other arm."

"If he goes anywhere near me, I'll tell the teacher."

"Add-a girl!" Howard smiled, ruffling his daughter hair before watching her happily walk off into her classroom. "Okay, Reuben." He began, turning to face his son. "Be careful. Don't hurt yourself, and have a good day."

Reuben nodded and ran off over to the doorway of his separate classroom. Howard began walking towards the exit of the school before he stopped.

"Enjoy school you two." He whispered, smiling to himself, before walking out of the school grounds.

* * *

Howard angrily stormed into the kitchen after having picked up Halley and Reuben from school.

"Hey, what's got you so annoyed?" Bernadette wondered, turning to face him.

"You know what Halley's teacher said to me after school?"

Bernadette shook her head, before placing the knife on the chopping board.

"Halley wasn't pushed over. That kid's parents are saying that Jamie didn't do anything, and even Halley's friend is saying that she tripped over."

"Howie, I think you need to talk this through with Halley. See what she says." Bernadette suggested.

"Fine." He sighed, before leaving the kitchen.

Howard approached Halley and asked her to sit next to him.

"Halley, did Jamie really push you over at school?" Howard wondered.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure that's the truth, Halley? Remember what we said about lying."

Halley looked down for a moment. When she looked up, she sighed. "No, he didn't push me over. I fell over."

"Why did you lie?"

"I don't like Jamie, and I wanted to get him in trouble."

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, Halley. You got that boy into a lot of trouble. But thank you for telling me the truth." He said with a smile.

* * *

Amy was sat next to Sheldon in Leonard and Penny's apartment.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Amy wondered, looking over at Penny.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Can I check out Ben and Sam's nursery? I'd like to know what things you need."

Penny looked straight over at Leonard and they raised their eyebrows at each other simultaneously.

After a moment, they both said in unison, "Its a bit of a mess in there."

Both Sheldon and Amy raised their eyebrows at Leonard and Penny as they awkwardly looked down at their feet.

"What are you hiding?" Amy questioned, as Sheldon appeared not to understand what was going on.

"Nothing! We're not hiding anything!" Penny yelled.

Leonard looked strangely at her and she looked back down again.

"What are they doing?" Sheldon questioned, leaning in closer to Amy and whispering.

"I don't know, Sheldon... I don't know."


	40. The Moving Duality

Episode 16 - The Moving Duality

Raj and Rayna finally move into a new apartment together, while Leonard and Penny's secret is out.

* * *

"So... can I go inside the nursery to look?" Amy wondered, breaking the silence.

"Isn't it a little early to be looking at things like that?" Penny accidentally snapped. "Sorry." She apologized after realizing that she had yelled at her friend.

"What is going on with you?" Amy asked loudly.

"Leonard, you're up," Penny announced, jumping up from her seat and began walking toward the bedrooms.

"Hey! If you want me to say anything, you need to get your ass back in here!" Leonard shouted after her.

Penny sulked and returned to the living room, before sitting in the same seat as she was.

"What's going on?" Amy questioned again.

Leonard and Penny both took a deep breath. They both instructed Sheldon and Amy to close their eyes, and after a small battle with Sheldon, he did.

"Okay, hold out your hands," Penny instructed.

Amy did what she was told, keeping her eyes shut.

"Sheldon..."

"I'm not doing it. My sister always told me to do this, and the ending result was not fun." He mentioned, almost opening his eyes.

Penny shook her head and rolled her eyes, before placing something in Amy's hand. "Open."

After a moment of looking at the object, Amy looked up at her friend in confusion. "What's this for?"

"It's your key to your new apartment. This apartment. We're moving out."

* * *

Raj instructed the moving man to be delicate with the box he was handling. The moving man left the empty apartment, leaving Raj and Rayna alone.

"I'm so glad you were able to do this." He smiled, kissing her on her forehead and pulling her to his side.

"I'm just happy we actually did it. It took some time." She laughed.

"It really did, but we're doing it, and I can't be happier!"

Raj looked Rayna in the eyes and smiled. "I love you, Rayna."

"I love you too, Raj. More than anything."

"Oh, why do you always have to top it off?" He sighed.

Rayna slightly shrugged and smiled. Raj leaned down slightly and kissed his wife. He broke off the kiss and looked straight over at Rayna.

"I'm the luckiest guy alive." Raj smiled, kissing her again.

"Okay, you won." She sighed.

* * *

"What do you mean your moving out?" Sheldon asked.

"Buddy, this isn't a big deal, okay. It's about time we did." Leonard insisted.

"Yeah. Sheldon, you've got a baby on the way. Where's it going to sleep?"

"Where's _she_ going to sleep." Amy corrected, smiling a little.

"What?" Leonard and Penny said in unison.

Amy looked over at Sheldon to see he was still a little distraught about the fact Leonard and Penny were moving.

"We were going to keep it a secret from you guys, but what's the point."

"You're having a girl?" Penny wondered.

Amy nodded and Penny immediately jumped up. She told Amy to stand up from the couch and after she did, Penny hugged her tightly.

"That's amazing! Congrats you guys!" Leonard smiled.

"Where are you moving to?" Sheldon questioned, completely changing the subject.

"About five minutes from Howard and Bernadette's," Leonard answered.

"You're moving to Altadena?!" Sheldon shouted.

"In two weeks." Penny butted in.

"What!?" Sheldon yelled.

"Penny!" Leonard shouted over at her, only for making Sheldon worse.

* * *

Raj placed the last of Rayna's boxes in their new living room. She smiled up at him as he began complaining about his arms hurting.

"Oh, you poor baby." Rayna laughed, walking over to him and trying to be sympathetic. "I bet that last box of pillows was hard to get up the stairs." She added sarcastically.

"Hey! I took the furniture up as well." Raj defended.

"Yeah, by holding a tiny corner of the table, and allowing the moving men to do most of the work."

"Well, that's what they're there for. They carry the stuff up."

Rayna smiled and kissed her husband.

Raj broke off the kiss and smiled. "Where do we start?" He wondered.

"How about the bedroom, with the door shut?" She winked.

Raj raised his eyebrows slightly. "Okay." He answered.

Rayna grabbed his hand and took him through to the bedroom, before shutting the door slightly.

* * *

"Sheldon, please just drop it now!" Amy sighed, after having heard about his disagreement with Leonard and Penny moving for the past three hours.

"Amy, I can't just stop. I don't want them to move out. The building won't be the same without them in it." Sheldon complained.

"I would say that was sweet, but I've heard it sixty times already," Amy mentioned.

Sheldon angrily crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. Amy sat next to him on the couch and smiled over at him, only to have him not see it.

"Sheldon, I know things might seem like they're changing, but you've got to know that Leonard and Penny are doing this for the twins. Like Penny said, one of the reasons they're moving is to stop Ben from managing to climb out the window at the back."

"What about her? What if she tries to climb out that window?" Sheldon questioned.

"If she's anything at all like you, she won't step anywhere close to the window." Amy laughed, only to have Sheldon look not at all amused. "Sheldon, you also need to think about how generous Leonard and Penny are being. Rather than us moving into a place that you're not familiar with, they're giving us an apartment that you lived in for years."

Sheldon slightly nodded. "Thank you, Amy." He said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Sheldon," Amy responded, before giving her husband a small kiss. "Alright, goodnight, Sheldon."

"Goodnight, Amy." He smiled.

He watched her walk into the bedroom, before smiling to himself. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. He waited for a moment for them to pick up.

 _"Sheldon, what are you doing calling me this late? It's eleven o'clock here! Didn't you know that?"_ The voice shouted down the phone after it was picked up.

"Yes, I do know what time it is there. I did, in fact, live there until I moved.

 _"What do you want?"_

"I just wanted to call you, Georgie."


	41. The Talking Utilization

Episode 17 - The Talking Utilization

Leonard and Penny get help after they have trouble translating their son's languages while Howard gets concerned when Halley begins to mention a boy from school.

* * *

 _"Again, what do you want, Sheldon?"_

"I was just calling to ask you a small question." He answered.

 _"And what would that be?"_ Georgie rudely asked back to him.

"You've spent your entire life making incredibly stupid mistakes. Can you give me one reason why my friends across the hall shouldn't move."

Georgie, instead of answering, immediately hung up the phone with his younger brother. To him, Sheldon was unbelievable at times.

"Not even a goodbye... how rude," Sheldon mumbled to himself after realizing that his brother had ended the call.

Sheldon stood up from the couch and walked through into the bedroom. When he shut the door, he noticed Amy's tiny glare over at him.

"I'm just coming to bed." He pointed out, lifting his arms up and somewhat shrugging his shoulders.

Amy placed the back of her book on the bed sheet and sighed. "Why did you call your brother?"

"I didn't." He lied.

"Wow," Amy responded. "Sheldon, I love you. But to be honest, you absolutely suck at lying..." She said before stopping for a moment. "Even she agrees with me." She added, looking down at her small baby belly.

"I was only calling him because I wan-"

"I know. I heard you talking." Amy interrupted.

"Then why did you ask?" He wondered, moving slightly closer to the bed.

Amy slightly shrugged her shoulders. "Sheldon, you need to know that Leonard and Penny have had a great opportunity on this place, and they've taken it. I think you just need to come to grips with it."

"I know. But it's just the thought of the new neighbors in the apartment." He sighed, sitting and sulking on his side of the bed.

After a moment of silence, Amy turned to him and responded. "We're moving into that apartment, Sheldon."

"Well, then the new neighbors in this apartment." He corrected.

"Uhh! It's too late for this." Amy sighed, placing the book and her glasses on the bedside table, before turning off her light. "Goodnight, Sheldon."

"Goodnight, Amy," Sheldon replied, only because he felt the need to anyway. He wasn't going to bed right at this very moment, only because he had to change.

"You can switch on your light to get changed," Amy said with a small smile, after noticing that he wasn't doing anything.

"Oh, Good!" He smiled, jumping up from the bed and switching on his bedside lamp.

* * *

Halley ran into the living room, smiling. Howard immediately noticed that her big grin only meant she was up to something.

"Halley, what have you done?" He asked, still concentrating on his phone.

"Nothing. I'm just super happy."

Howard couldn't think of a reason why. Her arm was still in a sling for her broken collarbone, and was said not to be coming out for another two weeks. Due to her injury, it meant she couldn't do anything she enjoyed at school.

"What you happy about?" He wondered, with his eyes still down at his phone.

"A boy." She answered.

As soon as she said that, Howard perked his head up. "A...What?" He casually asked, trying to appear as normal as possible.

"There's this really nice boy at school. He helps me with my work because of my poorly arm." She smiled.

"Bernie..." Howard said in a high voice, calling for his wife, who was still struggling with untying Reuben's shoes.

Bernadette casually walked out from the hall and asked him what was going on.

"Who's this boy, Halley's talking about?"

"Oh, it's this boy in her class. Apparently, he's been really helpful towards her."

Howard looked forward and sighed. "Oh, fun." He mumbled.

* * *

Leonard and Penny both stared over at one of the twins as he was asking a question, in what appeared as gibberish.

"A ba-ba... what?" Penny wondered, cutting her son short.

After a moment of not getting through to his parents, Ben gave up and sat next to Sam, who was playing with one of the toys that were randomly placed on the floor.

"Did you have any idea what he was saying?" Leonard wondered.

Penny slowly shook her head, before she swung back on the couch. "Am I a bad mom for not knowing what they were saying?"

"No! Of course not! You're the best mom out there!" Leonard insisted. "It's just they've decided to make up a brilliant new language and haven't told anyone how to understand it yet." He added.

Penny glared at him slightly. "How can they tell anyone about the language if they only speak it?"

"I don't know! I was just putting something out there." Leonard sighed, swinging back as well.

"They were fine with talking two-months-ago. What happened?" Penny asked.

Leonard slightly shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

* * *

Raj and Sheldon joined Leonard and Howard at the table as they both looked a little distraught.

"You two okay?" Raj questioned.

"Hm-Mm." They both mumbled.

Sheldon turned to Raj and continued his conversation on the new office situation. Raj continued to listen, yet was still a little distracted by what was obviously bothering his friends.

"Are you sure you two are okay?" Raj asked, cutting Sheldon's complaining short.

"Yeah." "Why wouldn't we?" They both said at the same time.

Raj raised his eyebrows at Howard, and gave him a stern look.

"Okay, if you insist, Halley has been talking about a boy at school, and it's starting to get to me, you know. She's not old enough to have a boyfriend, even if it's just a boy, who's a friend." Howard sighed.

"What's the big deal about that?" Sheldon wondered.

"Sheldon, you wouldn't be concerned if your daughter began talking about a boy?" Leonard blurted.

Howard and Raj stared over at Sheldon, wide-eyed. Sheldon glared at Leonard.

"That's what you get." Leonard continued before looking down and eating his lunch.

After a moment, Raj turned back to Leonard. "What's gotten you so down?" He asked.

"It's gonna sound stupid, but Penny and I are really struggling to figure out what the boys are actually saying."

"What _are_ they saying?" Howard wondered.

"That's the thing, we don't know." Leonard sighed.

"Well, how about Bernie and I come over tonight, and we can help. We've had our fair share of translating the baby language." Howard offered.

"Thanks, Howard. That would be a great help." Leonard smiled.

* * *

Howard and Bernadette both listened intently to Ben and Sam as they were both babbling the same three words they had for three days.

"Any progress?" Leonard wondered, turning around on his desk chair.

"No... it's harder than you think." Howard sighed.

"They keep repeating 'ba-ba'. Do they refer to anything as that?" Bernadette asked.

Leonard slowly shook his head. "Hey, Howard, how's the Halley situation?"

Bernadette began laughing hysterically as Leonard saw Howard glaring at her.

"What happened?" Leonard continued.

"Bernadette thought it would be hilarious to make up the boy who had been helping Halley at school. She also got Halley in on it."

Leonard began laughing as well as Bernadette. "That is actually pretty funny!"

"No! It's not!"

Ben and Sam began laughing along with Leonard and Bernadette.

"Oh, my God! I know what they're trying to say!" Leonard announced. He opened his laptop and loaded up Skype.

"What's it they're saying?" Bernadette wondered.

A familiar voice greeted Leonard through the laptop and both of the boys looked at each other with a smile.

"They're saying Grandpa Ba-Ba." Leonard answered as both the twins screamed at the top of their lungs. "Penny's parents haven't been able to get to California since the boy's birthday. But they video chat every night. For three days, they haven't called."

"They wanted their grandpa. That's adorable!" Bernadette squealed.

"It is pretty cute." Howard smiled as Leonard placed both the boys on his lap to see the video.

"Thanks for coming over, guys. You really did help."

"Hey, you figured it out on your own." Bernadette laughed. "But it was fun being here."


	42. The Culinary Reaction

_**I got this idea for this episode while baking bread in school for my Food Tech lessons... Really random there... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Episode 18 - The Culinary Reaction

Howard and Penny go for culinary lessons to improve their skills in the kitchen after being forced by Bernadette and Leonard, while Sheldon and Amy get parenting practice.

* * *

Everyone was over at Sheldon and Amy's apartment, which was Leonard and Penny's old apartment after their move, all in their usual spots. Penny was a little miffed after having been told she needed to take a cooking class.

"You never know, Penny. Maybe your cooking could be just as good as this one day." Sheldon mentioned, hardly looking up as not to make eye contact.

Penny shot him a glare, which he didn't see. "I don't need a class!" She complained, directing it at Leonard.

"Wait, is that the class that's starting on Tuesday?" Howard questioned, perking his head up slightly.

"Yeah, why?" Penny nodded.

"I'm the same one."

Penny sighed loudly before the apartment was filled with quiet. It was broken when a phone dimed. Bernadette took her phone out of her purse she had placed at her feet. After a moment she sighed.

"What's up, Bernie?" Howard wondered.

"The babysitter needs to go away Monday. She can't make Tuesday when we're both out."

"What about Stuart?" Penny butted in.

"He's got the store," Bernadette responded.

"You know what, your meeting at work is more important, I'll stop my class." Howard offered.

Bernadette skittishly laughed. "You're going to that class!" She insisted, which caused Howard to moan.

"Who's gonna watch the kids?" Raj wondered, butting in the conversation.

Instead of answering, both Howard and Bernadette looked over at Leonard.

"Not a chance! I've got my own two to look after! And not to mention, you're kids are nightmares!"

"They're not that bad!" Howard defended.

"Halley asks way too many questions, and I'm pretty sure Reuben had a sexual attraction to the spaghetti!"

Howard looked down, and Bernadette looked over at her husband.

"Sheldon and I can watch them. Can't we Sheldon?" Amy suggested.

"What?" Sheldon asked, poking his head up, after having not listened to any of the previous conversation that his friends had been having.

"See! He's on board."

Bernadette looked over at Howard with hesitation. She raised her eyebrows and he sighed.

"Okay, you two, you can watch the kids on Tuesday," Howard said with the sound of regret. "I guess it might be a little helpful." He added.

* * *

"Auntie Amy, why are you and uncwe Sheldon looking after us?" Halley questioned.

"Because your mommy had to work, and your daddy had to take a cooking class," Amy answered as honestly as she could.

"Why could uncwe Stuart look after us? He usually does."

"Because he had to work."

"Is daddy taking the cooking class because he cooks badly?"

"Does your daddy cook badly?" Amy asked.

"Yes!" Reuben butted in, shouting it quite loudly. "I really don't like his cooking!"

Amy nodded slightly, with regret that she offered to do this. Sheldon was upstairs, finding a game for the two older Wolowitz kids to play with, while Ainsley finished her dinner.

"When is my mommy and daddy coming back home?" Halley asked.

"Wow, Leonard's right, you do ask a lot of questions." Amy sighed under her breath. "Later, Halley, they'll be back after you go to bed." She mentioned to the antsy five-year-old. "Which is going to be a nightmare to do." She added quietly to herself, as Sheldon unhappily walked through the dining room door.

* * *

Penny blankly stared over at the cooking instruction, whilst questioning her reason for being there.

"Howard, I don't feel the need to be here." She sighed, looking over at him.

"Penny, I'm not gonna lie to you... your cooking is atrocious."

"Thanks for the support." She replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." He grinned.

"Did you not get the sarcasm?"

Howard just nodded as a response. Penny sighed again and looked forward, not wishing to be there.

* * *

Amy slowly walked down the stairs after having just spent a long while trying to get Ainsley to sleep. She saw Sheldon quietly panicking with Halley and Reuben as they were both running around the living room.

"Sheldon, how are you holding up?" Amy wondered.

"I'm in hell." He answered, looking up at her.

Amy raised her eyebrows at him, and he admitted that it was hard watching the two older ones.

"Okay, who wants to watch a movie?" Amy asked.

"But we're not allowed to watch movies before bedtime," Halley mentioned, stopping in he tracks from running around the room.

"Well, you're with your uncle Sheldon and me, meaning we can break the rules for once." Amy smiled.

"Amy, do you think breaking the rules is the best idea? We were given a strict schedule to follow." Sheldon asked.

Amy glared at him slightly. "It will shut them up."

Sheldon hesitated for a moment. "Let's watch a movie!"

* * *

"How was the class?" Bernadette wondered, looking forward on the road as she drove on to the street.

"Well, were do I start? I had Penny complaining in my ear the entire time about how much she didn't want to be there. I hated the class. I was worried about the kids. The class was just boring, and I didn't learn a thing." Howard sighed.

"Oh."

Howard looked ahead, and Bernadette smiled.

"You don't have to take the class if you really don't like it, Howie. I was just hoping that you would learn some new recipes for dinner's for the kids to try. They're always complaining about that their dinners are always the same."

"I know. I'd love for them to try new things, but I just see myself enjoying the class."

Bernadette pulled the car outside the house and they both got out. They entered the house and quietly called out for Sheldon and Amy. After not getting a response, Bernadette walked out into the living room. Howard followed her and saw her staring over at the couch.

"That's why they didn't answer." Howard laughed silently.

Sheldon was sat at the end of the couch, with Amy leaned up against his shoulder's. Halley was lying against Amy, and Reuben was against his older sister. They were also all fast asleep.

"I guess they were both exhausted." Bernadette guessed.

"Halley and Reuben or Sheldon and Amy?" Howard wondered.

"Sheldon and Amy! It must have absolutely exhausting for them." Bernadette answered, almost hitting Howard.

"I'll get the kids up to bed." Howard pointed out, before walking over to the couch and picking up both Halley and Reuben into his arms, and walking toward the stairs, and surprisingly keeping them both asleep.

"I'll wake these two up." Bernadette added, walking over to the couch.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for 130 reviews, and 15,000 views! It literally means the world to me! xx**_


	43. The Hand-Me-Down Factor

Episode 19 - The Hand-Me-Down Factor

Raj and Rayna help Howard and Bernadette go through all of Halley's old clothes to decide which ones to pass down to Ainsley, while Leonard and Penny help Sheldon and Amy on baby names.

* * *

Raj approached the table with Rayna and saw Howard sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"Hey, Howard." Raj greeted, sitting opposite his friend.

Howard lifted his head and slightly smiled.

"Buddy, what's wrong? Are you upset? Are you in pain? Are you having another heart attack?" Raj panicked.

"Wow, Raj! Worry much?" Howard asked, looking strangely at him.

"Sorry..." Raj sighed, looking down so slightly.

"What's gotten you down?" Rayna wondered, butting in the conversation.

"It's just Bernie is wanting to go through Halley's old clothes from when she was Ainsley's age and see what ones she wants to hand down. I know it sounds stupid, but those are from when Halley was a little itty bitty baby... I hate acknowledging that she's growing up, and seeing all the old clothes just shows me how much she has... And that soon she won't be my little girl."

Raj looked over and smiled at his friend. Rayna made a frowned face in a sad way.

"Howard, Halley will always be your little girl." Rayna smiled.

"Yeah! No matter how old she gets, she'll always be _our_ little girl." Raj piled on.

Howard glared over at Raj, who looked strangely at him. "No... Just... No." Howard shook his head, making Raj look down.

* * *

Penny smiled over at Amy, trying to appear as if she was listening to her.

"Penny..." Amy began, waving her hand in front of her face.

Penny zoned back in and smiled again, before asking why she had stopped.

"Were you listening?" Amy continued.

"Of course I was. What kind of friend doesn't listen to their friend when they're explaining the..." She said before hesitating and clicking her fingers. "I'll get it."

"Don't worry, I knew you weren't listening, so to test, I just began talking gibberish. You didn't catch on, so it was obvious you weren't listening." Amy explained, with a small smirk on her face.

"... And that is why you are such a good scientist." Penny sighed.

Amy rolled her eyes and walked over to the kitchen, Penny quickly following.

"Have you and Sheldon decided on a baby name?"

Amy shook her head. "No, every time we get on the topic, Sheldon always comes up with the most stupid names."

"Like what?" Penny questioned, intrigued by what he could have possibly come up with.

"Well, the other day there was," Amy began, before remembering back.

 _*Flashback - 3 days prior*_

"How about, Cheyenne?" Amy suggested, looking down at her list and then back up at Sheldon, who was pulling a grossed out face. "Why not?"

"It sounds too long, and there is far too many 'e''s." He complained.

Amy sighed. "Well, that's every name on my list..." She said before hesitating. " What do you have?" She added with regret.

"Okay, I've got Sharkiesha, Schartzmugel, Abstinence, Grogda, and Surtiyem." He answered, before looking up from his notepad and smiling.

"No!" Amy shouted almost instantly.

"Is there too many S names?" He asked.

"No! They're absolutely awful and insensitive!"

 _*Real Time*_

"Oh." Penny sighed as Amy nodded her head.

* * *

Bernadette held up a small pink shirt with a giant smile on her face. Howard took one look and pointed to the giant pile of clothes on his wife's left side. That pile was going to Ainsley.

"Howie, we can't keep everything!" She sighed, putting the shirt down.

"I'm not saying we need to keep it, but it would be really cute on Ainsley."

"It's got Halley's name on the back." Bernadette sighed.

"...So?"

"Okay, I'm starting a new pile," Bernadette announced, placing the shirt on the floor. "This will be for all Halley's clothes that are too special for her that we can't give to Ainsley or give away."

Howard smiled and thanked his wife.

"Also, I'm going to call Raj and Rayna to see if they can come over and help because you're crap at this, Howie." She added, before standing up and walking out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, Amy, how's this?" Leonard asked, looking at his computer, before over at his friend. "Dick."

Amy looked confused over at him and raised her eyebrows. Penny did as well.

"Isn't that a boy's name and very insensitive?" Penny wondered.

"Yeah, but it works because of its dad," Leonard responded. "He's a dick."

"Hey!" Amy scolded, looking crossly over at Leonard as Sheldon looked confused.

"I'm kidding!" He deadpanned, turning back to his computer. "In most parts." He added, looking dead on the computer screen.

Penny playfully hit her husbands arm, before pulling a piece of crumpled paper out of a box that she had found in the cupboard on the other side of the room.

"Okay, how about Luna?" Penny suggested.

Sheldon and Amy both smiled at each other before looking up at Penny.

"Where did you think of that?" Amy questioned.

"I found it in a box I accidentally left in the closet. When I first found out I was pregnant, I wrote down all these names I really liked. That was before we found out it was twins." She explained, directing the last part at Leonard.

"Wouldn't it be stealing one of your names?" Sheldon wondered.

"Oh, don't worry. If you like it, take it. I've got my eye on another name on there anyway."

Leonard straightened his eyebrows and looked strangely at his wife, who smiled over at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders slightly and smirked while Leonard looked strangely at her again.

* * *

"Howard, that surely is a lot of clothes." Raj pointed out, folding up another dress and putting it on the large pile.

"Yeah, how does Halley have his many clothes from when she was one?"

Howard sighed. "It's just because Bernie was pregnant with Reuben, and getting all of the things for him, like the crib etcetera, she was getting a little confused. So I started bombarding her with clothes, just so she wouldn't think we were caring for her brother more than her." He confessed.

"Why would she think that?" Rayna asked.

"'Cause she was only one. She didn't understand that her baby brother needed all these things."

Rayna nodded, understanding it. "When I was younger, I got a crap ton of toys when my mom was pregnant with my sisters. It was hard for me to pass them down."

Bernadette entered the room and smiled. "Okay, all the clothes that are to be given away are in a bag by the door, for _you_ to take." She sneered, looking over at Howard. "And the clothes for Ainsley are already in her closet."

"Well, the rest is done, all ready for whatever you're planning on with them," Raj mentioned looking down at the third and final pile.

"What are you doing with it?" Rayna asked.

"They're going in a box and on to the top compartment in her closet. These are the clothes that are too special for any other reasons."

Bernadette smiled at Howard, before standing on her toes slightly and kissing him.

"I don't know how, but I know this took some guts today... But I'm proud of you." Bernadette beamed.

"Thanks, I'm proud of me too," Howard added.

"Now please go take those clothes to the charity store."

Howard complained before leaving the room, which made Bernadette giggle slightly.

* * *

"What exactly did you mean by you had an eye out for another name?" Leonard asked, looking over at Penny.

She put her phone down and smiled. "Are you still on this?"

Leonard nodded almost immediately, making Penny laugh.

"How about you tell me the name?" Leonard suggested.

Penny raised her eyebrows, before thinking. "Okay, fine... It's Bointy."

Leonard looked confused. "Where'd the hell you get that from?"

"I made it up," Penny answered immediately. "It's an acronym for ' _Bugger Off, I'm Not Telling You.'_ "

"Oh! That's so clever!" Leonard replied sarcastically.

"I know isn't it?" Penny said back, returning the sarcasm.


	44. The Star Wars Alternative

**_Just want to mention, I don't own TBBT or Star Wars. All content and references go to CBS and George Lucas for creating the characters, show, and movies._**

* * *

Episode 20 - The Star Wars Alternative

Leonard and Howard introduce their kids to Star Wars, while Penny and Bernadette dislike the idea.

* * *

"Okay, Leonard, do you think it is suitable that our one-year-old twins are going to watch Star Wars?" Penny asked, looking crossly at her husband for a moment.

"Penny, it's not that bad of a film. You hardly see anything. I'd love for them to watch it."

Penny raised her eyebrows, and tried to hide her smirk. It was true that Leonard had been pushing for Ben and Sam both to watch the movies. And the two twins had recently began asking what all the DVD's in their dad's office were.

"They won't watch it. They're one!" Penny insisted, smiling a little.

"I know, but if you say yes, that means Halley and Reuben can watch it too, and they have both been asking to actually watch it."

Penny sighed. "What film would it be?" She asked, thinking carefully about her answer.

"Number seven," Leonard replied, smiling hopefully over at his wife.

"Which is what one?"

"The Force Awakens."

Penny nodded. "It's just the release order that confuses me."

"What do you say?" Leonard wondered, quickly getting back to topic so Penny couldn't change it.

Penny exhaled slowly, making up her mind. After a moment, she looked at Leonard and saw his grin, along with his pleading eyes, which he knew always worked. "Okay fine! You can watch the films with them. But I swear, if they pick up any weird 'Jedi' things, I'll be turning to you as the main suspect."

"Thank you, Penny." Leonard said brightly, with a large smile on his face.

He jumped up from the barstool and moved the few inches to just in front of his wife, who was slowly edging in her smile, but yet trying to hide it. He pressed his lips against hers for a slight moment, before pulling off and staring into her eyes with a smile. "It means a lot to me."

* * *

Leonard watched carefully as his two kids both approached Ainsley. He blew a sigh of relief as he saw Ben smile kindly at his friend and brother, rather than become a little rambunctious and begin annoying them both.

"Who's ready for Star Wars?" Howard asked, making his dramatic entrance from the kitchen.

Halley and Reuben both screamed quietly, before jumping on the couch, almost landing on Leonard. Howard joined his happy kids on the couch, before placing the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them.

"Boys, do you want to watch this?" Leonard asked, looking over at his son's.

"No." A voice came from one of them.

"Yes, please, dadda." Another voice came, before one of the twins walked confidently around the couch.

"How do you tell which one is which?" Howard wondered, leaning in and whispering loudly so he could hear.

"You just get used to it. Sam's easier going. More relaxed and quiet. He's sitting right here, smiling up at me and what appears to be patiently waiting for me to put the film on," Leonard said, pointing down to the boy sitting in between him and Howard. "Ben, he's more... rambunctious. He's open to getting into trouble, and don't tell Penny I said this, and he's always finding a way to get into trouble." He explained, looking dead-on at Howard.

"Wow, you've got two different identical twins." Howard joked, making Leonard laugh under his breath.

"For example, Ben's doing something right now." Leonard began, before looking down at the floor. He stayed like that for a second, before poking his head up and raising his voice, grabbing the attention of one of the twins. "Ben! Get off the stairs!"

Howard turned around and saw the twin sulking sadly as his scooted down off the last step. "You didn't even look!" Howard said with a smile, impressed that he could do that.

"Easy peasy!" Leonard smiled, before trying to throw a piece of popcorn into his mouth, only to have it skim his cheek and land on the carpet. "I'm still learning that one." He sighed, before lowering his chest and picking up the stray popcorn and placing it on the table.

* * *

"How do you feel about Halley and Reuben watching the films?" Penny asked, looking over at Bernadette.

"I don't know. I still feel like their too young to watch it. But I'm trusting Howard... but now I think about it, I've got a gut feeling I shouldn't trust him." Bernadette sighed, before taking a small swig of the wine she had in her hand.

"What's the problem?" Amy asked, looking concerned at her two friends.

"Leonard and Howard are making the kids watch Star Wars, and I'm kinda worried about the boys." Penny sighed, falling back on the old couch in her old apartment.

"Did they ask you beforehand?" Amy wondered.

"Yeah," both Bernadette and Penny said in unison.

"Then they're not making them watch it. If you allowed them to watch the films, then obviously you -in your heart- want them to watch them." Amy explained, smiling proudly as her friends stared blankly at her.

"You know what, Amy, you might be right." Bernadette praised with a smile.

"How?" Penny wondered, whilst questioning how much she had had to drink.

"Do you want the boys to like the movies. And if not like them, actually say they've watched them?" Amy questioned.

"Well, yeah. I'd love for them to talk to Leonard about the films in the exact same passion that Leonard tries to get along to me."

"Then do you want them to watch them?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrows.

Penny thought quietly for a moment. After, she spoke up, breaking the silence. "I don't know,"

* * *

"Who's their son, daddy?" Halley questioned, interrupting the film again to ask another question. Granted, these were the questions Howard was open to answering.

"It's Kylo Ren," Howard mentioned, making his daughter's jaw drop slightly.

"The bad guy?" She wondered.

Howard nodded, before Halley looked back at the TV. Leonard made a noise, grabbing Howard's attention before he was sucked back into the movie.

"What's wrong?" Howard wondered, looking over at his friend.

"Ben's sitting on the stairs, and he's watching the movie." Leonard gritted through his teeth, making sure the twin didn't hear him.

Howard turned his head subtly and saw just that. Ben was sitting on the stair, with his knees close to his chest and his arms rested on top, his head nestled in the bend of his elbow.

"Oh, my god! He really is." Howard said with a smile, whispering it quietly as not to disturb the younger viewers.

"But apparently the galaxy couldn't keep someone awake." Leonard joked pointing to Sam as he peacefully slept leaned against the arm of the couch, his knees against his chest.

"That's adorable, Leonard," Howard mentioned, before looking at his kids as they were both engrossed by the movie.

* * *

Amy sighed loudly as Penny thought, for what must have been the hundredth time, about if she wanted the twin boys to watch Star Wars.

"Penny!" Bernadette interrupted, shouting loudly to grab her attention.

Penny stared angrily at her, as now she had lost her train of thought. "Yeah?" She asked loudly, making her irritation clear.

"What do you like about Leonard?" Bernadette questioned.

Penny asked if she was serious, which Bernadette confirmed, causing Penny to enter a train of thought again. After a moment, Penny began listing the qualities of her husband that had -maybe- gotten her into this session about whether she wanted her sons watching Star Wars.

"And do you want the twins like that?" Bernadette asked, cutting her off again.

Penny thought longly again, making both Bernadette and Amy groan. "Yeah, in a few aspects, I'd love it. In another few, I think it's illegal to test." She mentioned with a small wink at the end.

"So, do you want them watching the films?" Amy asked, for what she was hoping was the last time.

Penny answered immediately, not giving it any thought. "Yeah, I do. I'd love them to watch the movies." She said with a beaming smile.

* * *

 ** _Happy Star Wars Day! May the Fourth be with you!_**

 ** _*Fun Fact* I watched my very first Star Wars movie today. It was The Force Awakens, and Halley's reaction to Kylo Ren with Leia was my own. Jaw-Dropping! :O_**

 ** _Please Review! It makes my day!_**

 ** _I'm going to sleep, as I wrote this very late after watching the movie, and after falling asleep halfway through, I wasn't tired when I went up to bed. It's now May 5th in the Uk when this chapter is being published._**


	45. The Broken Technology Reluctance

_**I know this has nothing to do with Big Bang, but please, next time you are any social media platform, please post a rant to Fox (The tv broadcaster thing) with the hashtag #saveb99**_

 _ **I found out this morning about the cancelation of Brooklyn Nine-Nine this morning, and every fan is outraged, including me!**_

 _ **Without further ado, Enjoy :D**_

* * *

Episode 21 - The Broken Technology Reluctance

Howard is forced to fix all technology that appears to be randomly breaking or not working, while Penny is racking her brain on different ways to avoid her ex-boyfriend when he keeps showing up wherever she goes.

* * *

Howard lifted his head from his phone, and saw Halley innocently looking up at him.

"What did you do?" He asked, immediately guessing that she had.

"Nothing," She smiled a concerning grin.

Howard looked down at the floor. It seemed a little concerning that Halley was on the IPad one moment, and after a crash on the floor, which made him look up, Halley was looking guilty, with her hand behind her back, which was an obvious red flag.

"Halley, did you drop the IPad?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"No… It fell out my hands."

Howard raised his eyebrows further, before arching over and picking up the IPad. He blew a sigh of relief when he saw the screen crack-free. He handed it back to Halley and told her to be more careful. He returned on his phone, leaning back on the couch.

"Daddy, it won't turn on!" Halley cried, pressing the home button violently, only to have it not respond.

"Oh, crap." Howard sighed, putting his phone down again as Halley continued to violently tap the button.

* * *

Penny walked through the grocery store, holding a list in one hand, and skillfully pushing the cart with the other. She sighed loudly as she saw the next requested item was about six foot from the ground, being on the top of the high shelf. She attempted to grab it, but ended up dropping more items to the floor. With a curse, she knelt down to pick them up.

"Do you need any help grabbing that?" A man asked, causing her to look up. "Oh, Penny, hi!" He added with a large beaming smile.

"Hey, Kurt," She sighed, getting to her feet. "Urm… that would be a great help, yeah,"

Kurt stood higher, moving his shirt up slightly, making Penny sigh. He grabbed the item before handing it to Penny.

"Thanks," She said, forcing a smile. As much as she was grateful, Kurt was still a jerk.

"Sorry, this shirt may be a little small for me now," He bragged, slightly tugging it down.

"I've been there," She mentioned. "Thanks again, Kurt," She added, before walking off.

* * *

"There!" Howard smiled, letting out a large breath.

He handed the, hopefully, fixed IPad to Halley, allowing her to test it. Halley happily took it, and pressed the home button. She smiled with glee as it responded almost immediately.

"Thank you, daddy," She beamed, before putting down the tablet and hugging her dad tightly.

"It was no problem," He sighed, making sure Halley didn't know it was harder than it looked.

Halley let go of her father, before grabbing the tablet again and walking through to the living room. Howard leant back against the dining room chair, before smiling when he heard Halley bickering with Reuben from the other room.

"Howie…" Bernadette called from the living room. "We've got a problem in here.."

Howard grunted, before standing up and walking through into the living room.

* * *

Leonard smiled down at Penny as he saw her working on something at her desk. He stood in the doorway of their joint office, taking advantage of the fact she hadn't seen him. Penny twisted her chair around and stared right over at her husband, as he still stood there, this time with a giant smirk on his face.

"I've just got here," He lied, placing his hands behind his back.

"If you say standing there for five minutes is just turning up, you might want to get checked out," Penny said, trying to appear firm, but she broke out with a smile.

Leonard laughed at her statement before walking over to her desk. "Whatcha working on?" He asked.

"Nothing," She lied, sliding her hand over the paper.

"It doesn't sound like nothing…"

"Well, it is!" She snapped, making Leonard stand back. "Oh, my god! I'm so sorry!" She apologized, getting to her feet.

"What are you writing?" Leonard asked again.

"Nothing… just drop it," She sighed, crumbling up the paper and tossing it in her trash.

* * *

"Okay, so in one day, the IPad, Bernie's computer, the TV, and the gaming system has messed up." Howard sighed, looking over at Raj, as he nodded along. "What the hell is going on?"

Raj shook his head and Reuben happily approached them.

"Maybe everything is cursed." The young boy suggested.

"I'm considering that," Howard exhaled, before laughing at the end.

Bernadette walked through from the kitchen with Ainsley practically hanging off her feet. "Howie…" She began, which caused her husband to sigh loudly. "Sheldon needs your help at his apartment."

"Why?" Howard sighed again.

"He's putting a surprise together for Amy, and he can't get the mobile on the crib to work," Bernadette told him.

Howard extended his hand, "Give me the phone, I ain't going over there,"

Bernadette walked through to the kitchen, grabbing the phone for Howard, as he sat in the living room, waiting impatiently. When Bernadette walked back through, she handed the phone to Howard, and he put it against his ear.

"Why are you asking me for help? Aren't there instructions to help?" Howard asked down the phone.

 _"Because I am a physicist! I don't need some paper instructions to tell me what to do, and I now can't find them, and I don't know how to get this done."_

"Okay, Sheldon, what model mobile do you have?"

 _"It goes on the crib."_

"How did you lose the instructions?" Howard wondered.

 _"It's somewhere in the extra parts from when I built the crib."_

Howard put his head down. "Sheldon, there shouldn't really be extra parts from the crib."

 _"There shouldn't?"_

"Alright, I'm coming over… I'm not letting you put your child in an unstable cri-" Howard began, before being cut off by a loud crash coming from down the phone. "What was that?"

 _"The crib…"_

* * *

Penny walked through to the kitchen to find Leonard leaning against the island. She stood there for a moment until he lifted his head. As soon as he saw her, he folded the piece of paper in front of him and put it in his pocket.

"What was that?" She asked, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Oh, just a list of equipment we need for our laser test tomorrow." He answered in a high voice.

"Leonard, I know you're lying… 'Cause your voice got higher." She pointed out, raising her voice subtly.

"Okay… fine. If I tell you, will you promise not to get mad?" He asked.

"Promising is a far stretch… it depends on what you've done." She said with a smile.

Leonard sighed, before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I was a little concerned about what you were doing the earlier, so I looked for the paper."

"You looked through my trash?" She wondered.

"No… not per say." Leonard denied, "it was more on the top, so I could just grab it."

"Sit down… I'll talk to you about it." Penny sighed, pointing to the couch in the adjoining room.

* * *

Howard extended his hand out to his friend that, since he had arrived, had just stood there watching him work. Sheldon asked what he wanted, and Howard replied,

"The mobile, Sheldon."

Sheldon handed him the mobile, before Howard looked around it to see what the problem might have been. He opened the back of it, before groaning loudly and swinging his head back.

"Sheldon…" He said after a few silent moments.

"Yes, Howard,"

Howard lifted the mobile high enough for Sheldon to see. Sheldon asked what he was looking for, and Howard shouted back at him as a response,

"You didn't put the batteries in!" He yelled, facing his friend by turning violently.

Sheldon lowered his head, as Howard stood up. He grabbed some batteries from the kitchen drawer before storming back into the room and snatching the mobile from Sheldon's hands. He put the batteries in, before assembling it to the crib and then storming out the room and going back home, still miffed about the fact he had forgotten the batteries.

* * *

Leonard helped Penny as she finished off the list. After hearing her explanation, and actually feeling bad for her, he had promised to help her finish her strategy. For the past two weeks, whenever Penny was to leave the house alone, Kurt would always show up, no matter where she was to go. But, whenever she left the house with a friend, Leonard, or even Ben and Sam, he wouldn't appear.

"You got it?" Leonard asked, looking over at Penny, as he knelt down next to the desk.

"Yeah, I think I do," Penny smiled, looking gratefully at her husband, before thanking him for his help.

"No need to thank me. I felt kinda bad after you told me that you kept running into Kurt. Also, I don't want you to be really running into him." Leonard sighed, getting to his feet and walking closer to the door.

"Ooh… Is somebody getting a little jealous?" Penny asked in a playful way, standing up from her desk and getting closer to her husband.

"I need to…" Leonard said with a hint of sadness. "I've seen Kurt. And unfortunately, I know how strong he is." He added.

"Well, you might need some muscles for our next activity…" Penny hinted, before taking his shirt and playfully dragging him out the room.

* * *

 ** _Please Review, it means the utter most to me, and I love hearing your feelings about my stories. xxx_**


	46. The New Baby Incursion

_**Author's note: I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while. If you read my newest Next Generation chapter, you would most likely know (if I mentioned it) that my computer broke about three weeks ago. It has been hard to edit the chapters on my mum's IPad, as my younger sister is usually on it and she will throw a tantrum if I take it away from her.**_

 _ **Also, I completely sucked at getting the last few chapters of this story done, or even planned. That's why I have decided, for my own sanity, that this will be the last chapter. It has made me absolutely crazy trying to figure out what the newest chapter would be about. I feel as if this is a good place to leave the story. So this is the last chapter, PERMANENTLY, of this story. I will NOT write another season. It's too much work coming up for the ideas, and I feel as if you guys will get bored in the end.**_

 _ **Thank you you so much for sticking through this story, even when I felt as if it wasn't going anywhere, or if it was really bad!**_

 _ **Please Review! It makes my day, and I'd be so happy to hear you opinion on the story. :)**_

* * *

Episode 22 - The New Baby Incursion

Raj and Rayna get into a argument about her taking an expedition for work, while Sheldon freaks out after Amy goes into labor, before he disappears.

* * *

Sheldon sat at the dining room table, forcing his spoon around his cereal n front of him. "Amy?" He began, looking up from the bowl.

Amy angrily glared at her husband. "Yes…" She sighed.

After a moment of hesitation, Sheldon looked back down at his cereal. "Never mind." He muttered.

"Sheldon, you are going to tell me exactly what you want, or I swear to God, I'm going to break something!" Amy snapped.

"Okay!" Sheldon butted in, cutting his wife's angry shouting short. "I just wanted to tell you that you made the wrong cereal. It's oatmeal day. These are Apple Jacks." He explained.

Amy raised her eyebrows at her husband. "That's what you wanted to tell me?!" She asked loudly, only to get a nod from her husband. "I give up with you! You are absolutely impossible!"

"How many times?" Sheldon asked, in a exhausted way. "I can't be impossible, because I exist. The correct way of phrasing it is that I'm improbable."

Amy sneered at Sheldon, who had his eyebrows raised slightly. "And I'm bummed that Leonard and Penny don't live in the building anymore." She seethed.

"What do you mean by that?" Sheldon questioned.

"What do I mean? It means you are deadly annoying! You have made the last few days unbelievably stressful!"

Sheldon looked concerned, with a questionable look on his face. "Why would you think that?" He questioned.

"Because! It's all I can think about."

"Aww. Thank you, Amy." Sheldon blushed.

"You know what? Why don't you spend the day at the train store? I'm going to Leonard and Penny's." Amy suggested, before standing up and slowly storming out the room, and through to the bedrooms.

* * *

"Wow, Amy, you really blew it off with Sheldon." Penny said, surprise after hearing Amy's side of the story.

"Do you think I upset him?" Amy wondered, feeling bad for her husband.

"Oh, C'mon! You can't upset Sheldon. If he cries, he'd malfunction." Penny joked, with a giant grin on her face.

"Hey! That's my husband and the father of my baby you're talking about!" Amy cut off her yet-to-be laughter.

"And did I ever properly congratulate you two?" Penny asked, again in a joking manner.

Leonard entered the living room, with Sam happily on his side. "Hey, whatcha talking about?" He asked, putting the twenty-month-old on the floor, before he joined his twin brother.

"Just how Amy is so lucky to be married to Sheldon." Penny grinned.

"Yeah, you got a real winner there." Leonard chopped in, focusing on his computer screen.

"Oh, he's not that bad." Amy defended.

"Yeah, Amy, you're right… Definitely right." Penny added, trying to keep a straight face.

Amy sighed and put her head down, regretting going over.

"Anyway, what happened next?" Penny wondered.

Amy perked her head up. "I got changed and came here." She answered.

"What's going on?" Leonard questioned, confused about what they talking about.

"Amy is worried she's upset Sheldon because she randomly turned on him." Penny replied.

"It's not her fault." Leonard broke in, making both Penny and Amy look strangely at him.

"What?" Both Penny and Amy said simultaneously.

"It's just her hormones. Penny, you had it." Leonard explained.

"Excuse me?" Penny asked, moving her chin down.

"Right before you went into labor with the boys, you got really antsy." Leonard mentioned.

Penny glared at her husband, before taking a few steps closer. "It wasn't because I was hormonal, it was because I was uncomfortable." Penny said, emphasizing the last word.

"Yeah… "Uncomfortable"" Leonard said with a smile, using his hands as air quotes.

"I was fully pregnant with twins… I was gonna be uncomfortable!" Penny reasoned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Guys…" Amy cut in, only be ignored.

"Penny, you stayed in bed for two days straight!" Leonard brought up.

"Guys…" Amy chirped in, again to be ignored.

"That's because I could hardly move!" Penny raised her voice, whilst playing with Ben's hair, as he almost swung from her bent elbow.

"Guys!" Amy shouted, getting both Leonard and Penny's attention.

"What?!" Penny accidentally snapped, violently turning around to face her best friend.

"I think I just felt a contraction." Amy said in a whisper.

Both Leonard and Penny jumped to her side. "Really?" They both asked, to get a nod from her as she stood up.

Penny ran over to the couch and picked up her phone. "I'll call Sheldon." She offered.

"No, no. It will only freak him out, wait a while, make sure it re-" Amy began before whimpering. "Yeah, call him!" She added, giving into the pain.

* * *

Rayna smiled into space, with her phone against her ear. Raj walked through the door, and noticed her. He stood awkwardly by her, waiting for her phone call to end.

"Okay, thank you so much! I'll call you back as soon as I can." Rayna smiled.

"Honey, what was all that about?" Raj asked, lifting his eyebrows slightly.

"I need your opinion on something." Rayna sighed, looking worried at her husband.

Raj straightened his eyebrows with concern. "What going on?"

"That was the Institute of Astrophysics in India on the phone. They want me to go and do some research there." Rayna answered, somewhat excited.

Raj dropped his jaw slightly, amazed for his wife. "Rayna! That's amazing!" He squealed.

"I'd be gone six months." Rayna butted in, before Raj could celebrate anymore.

* * *

Howard walked through from the hallway, soaked from head to toe, Halley and Reuben walked through behind him, also drenched.

"How was it?" Bernadette asked, hardly looking up from her youngest daughter, who was playing with her toys on the couch.

"I had a great time!" Reuben announced, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, you got me soaked!" Howard laughed, directing it at his son.

Reuben laughed, whilst Halley hadn't said anything. Bernadette looked at her daughter and saw that she didn't look impressed. "Halley, did you have fun?" She asked.

The young girl shook her head violently. "No! Reuben got me all wet!" She complained.

"It was a game!" Reuben yelled back.

"I don't care. I'm cold!" Halley sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bernadette looked up at her husband, and he groaned.

"C'mon you two, let's get you changed. I need some warmer clothes on." Howard suggested, leading his two eldest children toward the stairs.

"Warmer clothes?! Howie, its June! How warm do you need to be?" Bernadette asked.

"Bernie, I'm freezing cause Reuben got me soaked. My nipples could tear paper!" Howard laughed, in a more serious way.

"Just go!" Bernie interrupted, before Howard could say anymore.

She watched them all walk up the stairs to change, before she turned to Ainsley, as she beamed up at her mother. "Crazy! Absolutely crazy!" She joked, making the seventeen-month-old laugh.

* * *

"I can't believe you would offer to take something that would get you away from me for six months, Rayna," Raj sighed, his voice a little high. "You're my everything, what would I do without you?" He asked.

"Come with me! It would be amazing. We could have our anniversary in India." Rayna suggested.

"Anniversary?! When is this expedition?"

"I'd leave next week…" Rayna alerted.

* * *

"Halley, it wasn't that bad." Howard tried to negotiate to his five-year-old daughter.

Halley shook her head, as her father got the message that she didn't seem to want to be impressed or negotiated against. "My word is finale, and I'm saying it was not fun!" She sulked loudly.

Bernadette stormed through from the living room, making Howard jump. "Howie, we've got to go." She announced, a tight grasp on the keys in her hand.

"Where?" Howard simply asked.

"We're dropping the kids off with Stuart in his store, and then to the hospital." She answered.

Howard groaned. "Bernie, I don't need, nor want, another electrocardiogram. The doctors are saying I'm fine." He sighed.

"No, it's not that. But thanks for the idea!" She praised.

"Then what's going on?" Howard questioned.

"Amy's in labor, so we're going to hospital!"

Howard jumped up from his seat, whilst Halley grumpily got up from hers. "Alright, don't need to get snarky." Howard mumbled.

He moved past his wife, and as he did, she hit the back of his head. Howard let out a little squeal, making Halley laugh.

* * *

"Leonard?" Penny said, getting the attention of her husband as he played with Ben, who was sat in the joint stroller for the twins.

Leonard poked his head up and smiled at Penny. "Yeah,"

"I've lost Sheldon." She sighed.

"What?"

"Well, he left the room about half an hour ago, and I began searching for him, and I can't find him."

Leonard sighed. "Relax, he can't have gone far." He reassured.

Penny huffed loudly, making Leonard stare blankly up at her. "I think you're meaning to say, "Worry, we've lost Sheldon, and he hates change, which has now been thrown out the window, because his wife is about to have a baby!""

Leonard stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'll keep an eye out, and when Howard and Bernadette show up, I'll make them watch Ben and Sam. You look outside the hospital, in case he's gotten loose. If you don't find him, I'll call his phone." He offered.

"Why don't you just call him now?"

Leonard nodded, before taking his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his friend's number, before waiting for him to pick up, while Penny stood hopeful. After a moment, Leonard took his phone away from his ear.

"Yeah, he doesn't have his phone on."

"Oh, Come on!" Penny shouted.

* * *

Raj raised his eyebrows. "So, you'd be gone for six months?" He wondered.

Rayna nodded subtly. "I just think I've got to do this, Raj honey."

He nodded his head, while the room was filled with silence.

"You can come with me." Rayna offered with a large smile.

Raj hesitated. "I'd love too, but I've got my own work here, and godchildren. Howard's one heart attack away…"

Rayna giggled. "Yeah, and you know what he's like." She joked.

The room became quiet again.

"Take it, and I promise I will come and visit you. For our anniversary, or anytime I get lonely." Raj said with a hint of a smile.

Rayna smiled too, before kissing her husband tightly. "I love you, Raj."

"I love you too,"

* * *

Penny stormed through the store door after spotting who she was looking for. "Sheldon! Why did you disappear like that? And why did you turn your phone off?!" She yelled.

Sheldon nervously turned from the rack to see his friend. "I'm sorry, I just got all nervous." He whimpered.

"The hell you did! Why did you disappear?" Penny crossly asked again.

"I was going to explain it before you interrupted me." Sheldon sighed.

Penny angrily looked up at her lanky friend with her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed over her chest. "Explain yourself then, mister." She instructed.

Sheldon slightly hesitated, before continuing. "Well, after we got to the hospital, it became all so real to me. Leonard had a talk with me after Amy had told me, and I mentioned that I thought I could do this parenting thing. When we got to the hospital, I realized I can't handle all the screaming, and the pooping, and the crying, and the pooping!" He mentioned, making himself get all worked up again.

"Yeah, you mentioned the pooping." Penny interrupted. After a moment, she continued. "Why did you leave?"

"I just need to cool off. I saw the store across the street, and I decided to come in. I found all these baby clothes and I realized that anything that fits in these, can't be that scary." Sheldon smiled.

Penny took off her mad face, and replaced it with a huge smile. "Sheldon, you are absolutely right. Your baby is going to be cute, funny, smart, and exactly what you've wanted."

"You really think so?" Sheldon wondered.

Penny nodded. "Boys are going to be all over her!" She joked.

Sheldon's smile disappeared, and became his usual frown. "If any boy's go near her, I will have a serious lecture about how they must keep their distance."

"Most dad's go after the guy with a baseball bat, but sure, your lecture thing works." Penny deadpanned.

* * *

Howard lifted his head up in frustration. "How long have we been sitting here?" He asked.

"It feels like ages." Penny sighed.

Leonard quickly checked his watch, before he answered. "It's been twenty minutes." He confirmed.

"That's all?" Penny questioned.

Leonard only nodded.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee." She announced, before standing up and leaving.

Howard and Bernadette both laughed, while Leonard attempted to ignore Ben, and pretend he was asleep.

* * *

"Guys… Are you awake?" Sheldon asked, looking over at the group of friends.

"No… we're all sitting up and talking in our sleep." Bernadette replied sarcastically.

"There's no need for the sarcasm." Sheldon mentioned.

Penny raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Sheldon, did you just get sarcasm?" She wondered.

Instead of replying, Sheldon just nodded. Penny jumped up from her seat and smiled.

"Oh, my God! High five!" She giggled.

"I don't think so."

Penny's face became straight, and she put down her hand. "You do realize that we're all here because you had sex, but yet you won't give me a high five?"

"That is correct." Sheldon replied honestly.

"What's up, Sheldon?" Howard asked, butting in the conversation.

"I'm a father." He replied.

The whole gang stood up and congratulated him, Penny hugging him, much to his dismay.

"Again, you had sex!" Penny mentioned after seeing Sheldon's glare.

"And again, I know, and…" Sheldon began before being cut off.

"No details! Little children!" Howard shouted.

"Yeah, we'd prefer no details." Leonard laughed, while everyone else nodded.

Rayna smiled over at Sheldon. "When was she born?"

"Three hours ago." He responded.

"What?! Why are we only finding out about this now?" Raj questioned.

Bernadette butted in, saying that they were all asleep. Halley moved over and smiled up at Sheldon.

"Uncwe Sheldon," She began.

Sheldon looked down at the five-year-old and answered. "Yes,"

"What's her name?" She asked.

Everyone perked their ears up and listened.

"Her name is Luna Mary Cooper-Fowler."


End file.
